Elwood City: 8 years later
by paigehawkins
Summary: Arthur and the gang are in high school and life couldn't be any more complicated! Best friends are now worst enemies, limits are pushed, and it just seems to be getting worse. Will Arthur and Buster's friendship survive? Will the gang fall apart? Rated M for language, underage drinking, sex and teen angst. Arthur belongs to Marc Brown. No copyright infringement intended
1. Prologue

May 18th

Prologue

Things change. People change. Life is all about change. Change is supposed to be a good thing, it brings growth and keeps life from becoming dull. But can it be so wrong to wish that not everything would change? Like friendships why did those have to change? You're best friends since you're two years old and will remain so until you're both 102. You promise never to let anything get in the way that no matter what you will never grow apart. It seems like such an easy promise to keep, what could ever separate the two of you? The world can keep its problems the two of you are the exception to the rules of change, no change of address forms or petty fights could ever break the bond you've shared for so long. After all you've vowed to stay best friends for life and that's exactly what you intend to do. But what if only one of you kept the promise and the other…the other didn't? Can your friendship stay the same or do you just accept the change and move on?

Arthur Read mulled these thoughts over and over while he stared blankly at his laptop screen. Staring back at him was an email he had yet to write to his former best friend, Buster Baxter. He'd been working on it for over an hour and all he had typed was "Hey Buster." Arthur couldn't believe how difficult this was, he never had trouble talking to Buster at least not until recently. Eight years ago he never would've imagined he couldn't talk to his best friend, but he was also no longer 8 years old. In just a week he would be turning 17 and for once it looked like Buster wouldn't be there to celebrate his birthday with him. Arthur had sat down that afternoon with the full message written in his head, all his feelings would just pour onto the page. His anger at Buster and what he'd done to destroy their friendship, how hurt he was, how sad he was, how the very mention of Buster's name left a sour taste in his mouth. But also his desire to make amends, to forgive and forget, to have his best friend back again. He'd had such a well-rehearsed speech planned in his head expressing every ounce of anger, hatred, sadness and desperation he'd been feeling for almost a year and now that he had the blank canvas to spill it out on he just couldn't bring himself to write it down. Suddenly all those words blurred in his head and he couldn't remember whether he'd wanted to mention his anger first or his regret at not talking to him sooner. Swallowing what felt like a rock Arthur tried once more to type out what he'd been harboring inside for so long. Unfortunately he couldn't get past "Hey Buster." "Why Buster, why did you do it?" Arthur whispered to himself. He stared back at the screen silently praying Buster somehow heard him and would answer. But no such luck, his phone stayed silent and his inbox empty. His instant messenger clicked open though, a message from Francine Frensky.

Francine: Hey Arthur, you there?

Arthur hesitated answering he knew why she was messaging him and he rather if just this once she didn't try to butt in and solve everything.

Francine: Arthur hellooo? I know you're on.

Francine: Filing a missing person's report.

Damn she wasn't gonna let up, course it was Francine it would be a shocker if she did.

Arthur: Yeah I'm here, what's up?

Francine: Just making sure you're ok, still trying to talk to him?

Arthur: I'm fine

Francine: You know I know you better than that Arthur Read. Did you write him yet?

Arthur: No can't figure out what to say

Francine: Prob for the best

Arthur: How? I can't just give up on him

Francine: Like he did on you?

Arthur: He just made a mistake

Francine: Uh huh

Arthur: Ok a couple of big ones but he's still Buster

Francine: Face it Arthur, the Buster we knew is long gone

Arthur: No he's still in there somewhere, if I can just talk to him

Francine: Arthur talking won't fix this

Arthur: It has to

Francine: Well good luck but don't be surprised if he doesn't respond

Arthur: He will, I know it and it'll be like nothing changed

Francine: But Arthur things did change and not for the better, I miss him too but…

Arthur: But what? He'll answer I know my old best friend is still in there, I know my best friend! If I can just catch him before he gets in that car maybe he won't leave and…

Francine: Arthur, he's not coming back

Arthur: He will

Francine: He's gone Arthur or will be, you can't change it

Arthur: Yes I can I will

Francine: *Sigh* Best of luck to you then, if you do get a chance to talk to him and he responds tell him I said hi

Arthur: Thanks and I will

Francine: Later

Arthur: Bye

Arthur clicked out of the messenger and tried to concentrate on his email to Buster. But Francine's words swirled in his brain and he wondered if maybe he was just wasting his time. Now he couldn't even remember his original message, damn it. Stupid Francine and her stupid pessimism, why did she have to say what she did? Buster wasn't coming back, that he wasn't their old friend anymore, no it wasn't true. Buster wouldn't leave and even if he did he'd come right back, he wouldn't just leave not forever would he? "Arthur dinner's in five," his mom called from downstairs. "Ok mom," he replied wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Sighing in defeat he gave up and deleted the email and signed off. If he wanted to talk to Buster it would have to be in person and that…that would not be easy. Things are supposed to change but not like this, he wished the last year hadn't happened. He wished he could just erase it all and start all over again. Before life got complicated, before high school when everything was as it should've been. He only had one last chance to make this right and not a lot of time but he had to try. He couldn't say goodbye to Buster, he just couldn't.


	2. August 27th: The Beginning of the End

10 months earlier…

August 27th

Arthur sipped on what had to be his fifth cup of punch since arriving at the party. Muffy was throwing her annual end of summer bash, the hottest party of the year. Or at least it was for everyone except Arthur. Normally he had fun at Muffy's parties but this party was just getting to be too much. As usual everyone from their class was invited along with a few kids from Mighty Mountain High. But what should've been the innocent, easy-going fun that he was used to seeing was replaced with loud, horny teens who seemed to lack impulse control. Well with a few exceptions. Francine stood beside him sipping her own punch and Brain and Sue Ellen were off talking outside with some other guests. Prunella was busy chatting with some guy from Mighty Mountain, supposedly she knew him. George was shockingly playing DJ alongside the real DJ Muffy had hired. George definitely had an ear for music and seemed interested in learning about the equipment and what stations to look for. He was doing a pretty good job from what Arthur had seen. Arthur wished Binky, Fern and Jenna had come though, he'd have more people to talk to. Even Molly, Rattles and Slink had shown up although they hadn't stayed long saying the party 'was a complete pop fest and they'd rather mosh.' Muffy, whose parents conveniently left town for the weekend, was dancing with a bunch of boys. Actually from what he could see it was just a lot of bumping and grinding, not his idea of fun. He thought everyone looked so stupid when they danced like that. The only saving grace for this party was Bailey the Butler who guarded the punch bowl from anyone who might have the bright idea to spike it. So far he'd been successful in keeping the punch clean. More teenagers milled about bumping and grinding, making out, copping feels, and screaming at the top of their lungs. The sprawling mansion suddenly felt very cramped. Yep not the party he'd been expecting.

"Ugh that's so disgusting," Francine commented nudging his arm. He nodded thinking she meant the random teens but when he saw where her eyes were directed he got an even better understanding of what she meant. There in the main sitting room sitting on the massive sofa, a girl grinding on his lap and a satisfied expression on his face was his best friend Buster Baxter. Well actually they'd slowly been dwindling into just friends, although this summer seemed to add fuel to the fire. From the time they started high school Buster had quickly gained a following from all walks of life. His naturally laid back, carefree attitude, sense of humor and good looks had earned him a pretty high pedestal in the high school spectrum although for the longest time he seemed to not notice or he pretended not to. It hadn't been so bad at first Buster would always make time for Arthur even if his new friends didn't always want to include him. But ever since the summer started it had been nearly impossible to see Buster or make any plans with him. Every time Arthur called him Buster was either just heading out the door, already doing something or was in bed with some girl. That was another thing, Buster had it really good with the girls. While Arthur struggled to even talk to a girl he liked, Buster was an expert. All he had to do was say 'hi' and the girls would just run to him. Arthur knew it was because Buster oozed confidence and relaxed easily, something Arthur didn't do. Buster always told him girls like it when you're confident in yourself but Arthur didn't feel confident most of the time. He still got self-conscious about his glasses even though nobody teased him and everyone told him he looked fine with them on. He just didn't know how to feel cool the way Buster did not that he wanted to do exactly what Buster was doing with girls.

One of those things he was watching right now. The girl, who had to be from Mighty Mountain since he didn't recognize her, was giving Buster a lap dance something she'd offered him the second she saw him. Buster hadn't even tried to get away he just sat right down and let her do as she pleased. She was on her knees straddling him swaying her hips to the beat, shockingly in time with the beat, and sensually moving her torso her breasts dancing in front of Buster's face. Clad in a mini skirt and halter top, her high heels being held by a friend, she ground down lower as if that were possible giving Buster a great view down her top. Cheers from guys and girls alike only spurred her actions more and Buster was loving every second of it. She flipped her shoulder-length brown hair over her shoulder and arched her back practically shoving her breasts in his face.

Arthur shook his head, "I know it's so trashy." The girl did the same move again pushing her breasts into Buster's face once more. "I can't believe he enjoys this," Francine hissed back. They both watched in disgust as the girl was rewarded for her breast shoving move by Buster caressing her breasts and kissing the tops of each one as they nearly spilled from her top. That seemed to drive her even wilder and she shook her ass violently, earning a smack and slight caress from Buster.

Arthur wanted to vomit he hated when girls acted like this. "I don't get the appeal," Arthur agreed taking another sip of his punch and trying to avert his eyes. Francine rolled her eyes, "really Arthur, because I bet you would if some girl did it for you." Arthur was about to argue that he wouldn't but he realized that wouldn't be completely truthful. He might like it, if he was with someone he really liked and they were alone. This kind of display though not a chance. He didn't know how Buster was staying so calm. He was just thankful Francine stayed by him most of the night, he suspected it helped with keeping the other girls from trying to do something to him.

The song finally came to an end and so did the girl's "dance" routine. She moved to get off Buster's lap only for him to wrap his arms around her and pull her back. Arthur saw him whisper something that made the girl smile and watched him kiss her. That was it Arthur had seen more than enough. Judging by the look on Francine's face she had too. "Wanna get some more punch?" Arthur asked already making his way toward the refreshment table. "No thanks I wanna give Buster a piece of my mind," Francine replied gulping the last of what was in her cup. Oh boy Arthur knew that wouldn't end well, Francine was vicious when she wanted to be. "You sure this may not be a good place for it," he said taking note of just how big a scene this would make. "I'm sure," she said confidently her eyes fixated right on Buster. "Ok," he replied making his way through the crowd. He knew Francine's motives weren't just because she hated what the other girls did.

Buster wasn't aware of Francine even being in the same room, he was too fixated on the buxom brunette in his lap. "So any jealous girlfriends I need to watch out for," she purred batting her eyes. Buster only smirked, "nah I don't do relationships, just pretty girls like you." She blushed giggling like a schoolgirl. "Really, well maybe we should find a more private room," she whispered suggestively. Buster nearly leapt at the chance but decided against it, at least for the moment. Pretty as she was she was almost too eager for his liking, he liked at least a little challenge. Taking her chin in between his thumb and index finger he whispered back, "in a little bit sweetheart, how about you scope out the downstairs for me and then come find me when you got a room." He knew he sounded like a total dick but he needed a breather and he could see she was one of those 'you say jump and she says how high' types. As predicted she replied with a high pitched ok and crawled off him. He watched as she and two friends headed downstairs almost tripping over each other. Standing he walked over to the doorway connecting the two rooms ignoring the cheers and whoops he got from his friends, well some of them. Grabbing a punch from a passing tray he relaxed feeling the tightness in his jeans relax slightly. Thankfully his jeans were just loose enough that his erection wasn't obvious, of course he'd been trying to keep it under control the whole time. He didn't mind PDA but no way in hell was he starting a damn orgy, he may fuck a lot but he doesn't like an audience when he does.

Sipping his punch he glanced around occasionally waving at passing teens, he never realized he knew as many as he did. One in particular he didn't see until she got right in his face. He nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Francine standing right there hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. Shit he was in for it and he had a pretty good idea why. He tried to play it cool. "Hey Francine haven't seen you since we got here, having fun," he said cheerfully. She just narrowed her eyes, "apparently not as much as you are." Ouch strike one. "Oh that, she just wanted to give me a little lap dance was all no big," he replied coolly. She quirked an eyebrow, "really seemed like a big deal to all the people watching and you looked pretty happy." He shrugged, "people like cheap entertainment…" "Emphasis on cheap," she interrupted. He frowned why the hell was she giving him this crap anyway? "So I enjoy girls that's not a crime," he argued taking another sip of punch. "No and neither is not having an ounce of self-respect or any taste apparently," she shot back angrily. Buster glared at the petite brunette he now towered over. She matched him with a glare of her own. God why was she being such a bitch, it's not like she had any say in his life or what he did, she wasn't his girlfriend, she had no reason to treat him like this. "Ok why are you giving me crap Francine, what'd I ever do to you?" Buster asked trying not to lose his cool. "Nothing I just think it's really disgusting that you act like such a…such a…" "A what? A slut or what's the male term, oh yeah man-whore. Is that it?" Buster was pissed now Francine had no reason to judge him for his lifestyle, so he fucked a lot so what? It wasn't her business. "Yes that's exactly what you are Buster and it's not ok," she replied angrily. "Why? Just because it's not something you or Arthur would do doesn't mean I gotta follow the same rules you do," he argued his tone growing colder by the second. He nearly laughed at the expression on her face did she honestly think he didn't know?

Francine was shocked she didn't think Arthur would've told Buster anything about their prior relationship or lack thereof. She and Arthur had tried the whole dating thing a year back but never went beyond kissing. Neither of them felt ready and it made their relationship uncomfortable and awkward. It hadn't lasted long, a couple months and Arthur swore he wouldn't do the guy thing and brag to his friends or at the very least Buster. "He swore he'd never tell," she growled her anger momentarily redirected. Buster knew he had the upper hand now. Folding his arms he regarded her with a cool expression. "You really didn't think he would tell me, really Francine for all the time you spent as our friend you're powerfully naïve to how we work. Guys talk, guys brag especially to their best friends," he explained admitting to himself it was kind of a dick move. "Whatever it's not like it's your business anyway," she huffed. "Sorta like how what I do with all these girls is none of your business," he replied coolly. "Yeah hey wait no I mean that's different," she argued hating that he'd turned the tables on her. Bingo strike two. "Really, how?" He waited for her excuse but unsurprisingly she couldn't seem to form a decent argument. Growling in frustration she replied, "you know what Buster you've changed and I don't like what I'm seeing, you used to be nice and fun now I don't even know what you are." Her voice broke a little on the last words. He frowned watching her, she looked like she might cry. Something told him there was something else going on. "Hey I'm still nice and fun," he said placing a hand on her shoulder. To his surprise she didn't immediately slap it away. "Not like you used to be," she said defeated. "Ok Francine talk to me what's going on, this isn't just because of the girls is it?" Now he was really concerned. Francine was definitely on the verge of tears now but what could she do, she couldn't tell him the truth. "You know Buster when you chill out call me in the meantime have fun with your harem," she hissed before stomping away towards the backyard. Buster was shocked she used to tell him everything.

Buster was so preoccupied he hadn't noticed what was happening in the next room. Arthur was standing near the refreshment table looking for any excuse to get away. He hadn't seen Francine yet and Muffy was busy playing hostess. He tried looking for Brain but he could barely see two feet in front of him. Scanning the room Arthur began to feel more and more uncomfortable especially when a guy and two girls came and started grinding on him. One person would have been bad enough but three? This was just getting ridiculous. Panicked he did another quick scan of the room and finally saw his saving grace, Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen was talking to a couple Mighty Mountain kids but at least they weren't bumping and grinding like everyone else. Shimmying his way past the group that seemed to have forgotten he was even there he made his way over to Sue Ellen who smiled and waved when she saw him. "Hey Arthur having a good time," she greeted half hugging him. "Uh huh are you," he replied a bit sheepishly. Sue Ellen nodded, "sure I've just been talking to Stacy and Ryann they're juniors at Mighty Mountain." She gestured towards the girls she'd been talking to. They smiled and waved and actually appeared sober. "Hi nice to meet you," Arthur said extending his hand to them. They gave similar replies shaking his hand before excusing themselves to go talk to other kids.

Arthur gulped nervously he was now with the one girl who could turn his insides into a pretzel. He'd harbored a crush on Sue Ellen since eighth grade and had been waiting for the opportunity to tell her. Unfortunately he hadn't had much luck, every time he tried his throat would close up and his heart would beat like a bongo. So far his only girlfriend had been Francine but that was only because she'd asked him out and well he had thought maybe dating her would deter his growing feelings for Sue Ellen. So much for that theory. She was everything to him from her curly auburn hair to her subtle curves to her hypnotic eyes…which were currently looking at him! He only just realized she'd been talking to him while he'd been lost in his own musings. "Hello Arthur are you feeling ok," she asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh oh yeah guess this music is kinda loud and distracting," he replied adjusting his glasses. Shit she didn't look like she bought that. "Arthur maybe we should get you a ride you don't look so good," she commented concerned.

Truthfully he felt like he was gonna vomit Sue Ellen made him so nervous. Even more now because he had decided tonight was the night to make his move. He was going to tell her how he felt. "Um I'm fine I just well I wanted to say that… you look really nice tonight," he said quickly. She looked surprised but smiled, "thank you that's very sweet." Shit sweet, definitely not what he was going for. "No I mean it you-you look really cute, hot even," he blurted out nervously. "Uh thanks," she replied looking a bit shocked. "Seriously you're like this really sexy cat that I'd love to pet…I mean no! That's-that's not what I meant I mean you-you're sexy in a way I'd like to have sex… no! I don't mean that I just…oh man…" Arthur panicked his mouth felt like it was running on autopilot and he was about to crash hard. Sue Ellen's face was a mix of bewilderment and terror as she backed slowly away from him. Normally Arthur's awkward and shy demeanor was fine but what he was saying now just didn't make sense and was making her uncomfortable.

"Uh ok Arthur I seriously think we should call someone to come and get you," she said terror lacing her words. Shit. Reflexively he grabbed her arm pleading, "no it's fine maybe we should just go somewhere quiet so I can show you…no tell you how I feel." Oh man this wasn't going anywhere close to how he planned it. Jerking her arm free Sue Ellen backed further away from him. What was wrong with him? She was really starting to worry that he'd drank some spiked punch or someone gave him a hash brownie. "No Arthur you know I'm gonna go find somebody to help you just… don't move," she said hurriedly and ran for it. Poor Arthur was left alone feeling like the world's biggest idiot, why did he have to say what he did? Why couldn't he just say what he wanted instead of tripping over his words to the point of sounding like a complete perv?

Sue Ellen still shocked tried to find one of their friends to help Arthur, or at least ease her mind. She couldn't find Muffy, like she'd really be any help, and she had no clue where Brain and Francine were. She was so busy frantically looking for help that she collided with someone rather tall and nearly fell backward. An arm extended out wrapping around her back preventing her from falling flat on her back. She looked up and breathed a sigh relief as she saw Buster looking back at her, a bit worried. "You ok," he asked helping her stand. "Yeah thanks," she replied leaning on his arm a bit for balance. He frowned, "you sure you look kinda scared." She smiled sheepishly Buster despite his current reputation always had her back. "I'm fine actually I'm glad I found you I think Arthur's under the influence, he just came up to me and started rattling on about how hot I was and well…" she paused looking back, "I'd rather not repeat the rest." Buster quirked an eyebrow but he had a pretty good idea what had really gone down and he was half tempted to walk over to Arthur and shake some sense into him.

Putting his arm around her he pulled Sue Ellen close to him hugging her to his body. She buried her face in his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. "Sue Ellen I know what he did and I'm sorry he freaked you out but I can promise you he's sober," he assured rubbing her arm. She looked up confused, "really? How do you know?" He inhaled sharply, "it's better I let him tell you." "No no look can we go somewhere and you can tell me in confidence, I just I don't wanna talk to Arthur right now," she said practically begging. He looked down into her big brown eyes and could see the fear and confusion that clouded her usual confidence. Maybe it was better he tell her seeing as Arthur just may have alienated her for life.

"Ok come with me," he replied leading her towards the finished basement. When she gave him a worried glance he quickly clarified it was the only part of the house that would be quiet and private. As they reached the downstairs Sue Ellen knew he was right, with all the bedroom doors closed and nobody in the main area they could talk privately. He led her towards a back bedroom that shockingly hadn't been used and followed her in. Looking around he saw the sock on the dresser poised and ready. Grabbing it he placed it on the outside doorknob and shut the door.

Sue Ellen sat on the bed and Buster sat beside her wondering how he was going to explain this. "Ok if I tell you this you swear you won't tell Arthur," he said completely serious. She nodded scared of what Buster might say. "The truth is Arthur likes you a lot, he might as well be in love with you and well that's why he's acting so crazy," he explained.

She was completely shocked! She had a feeling Arthur might've had a little crush on her but this, this she wasn't expecting. She relaxed a bit and Buster wondered if that was good or bad. "Wow I had no idea," she mused quietly. Buster nodded, "yeah I know it's a lot to take in." "Um Buster how do I tell him I don't feel the same," she asked looking up. Now it was Buster's turn to be surprised he always thought she might've liked Arthur.

"I thought you liked him," he replied stunned. She shook her head, "no I mean he's really nice and all but I don't feel attracted to him not like I do y…" She stopped short realizing what she was about to say. Unfortunately Buster heard her and couldn't believe what she'd almost admitted to him. "I'm sorry who is it you find attractive," he asked seductively. She blushed under his gaze, "oh uh no one just forget I said anything." He raised an eyebrow smiling, "come on you can tell me."

She swallowed hard she hated to admit she was one of Buster's many admirers but she couldn't help it. He was so cute not to mention he was her closest friend he'd always been someone she felt safe and comfortable with. And now she felt an annoyingly familiar sensation of being hot and bothered. Damn did he have to sit so close? "Um well I guess I kinda find you attractive," she admitted. Just as he thought. "Really well what if I said I find you attractive too," he replied scooting closer. She almost jumped for joy at that point, she never thought Buster liked her that way.

Buster however had liked her for a while and not because Arthur did. She'd always been an awesome person to be around, made him laugh, told cool stories and even helped him face childhood fears. She and her family were regulars at his condo for dinner with his mom and vice versa. She was one of few people he felt he could be completely honest with no matter what he did. If he did something stupid she was the first one he called and she never judged him, she just listened and offered advice when asked. Not to mention she could totally kick his ass at video games and well in real life if she had to. For all those reasons and more he found her more attractive through the years plus she was pretty, her soft features and curly auburn hair were just the right contrast to her tougher side. But he couldn't treat her like the others, he wouldn't. Her tough exterior hid a fragile heart and the last thing he wanted to do was break it.

Sue Ellen took notice of how close they were and started to think this was a bad idea. Unfortunately her hormones told her otherwise. The room itself was mostly dark save for one small lamp on the nightstand bathing the room in a dim copper glow. The lighting only served to highlight Buster's features, the angles of his face and ears, his half-lidded brown eyes and his mischievous smile…that somehow seemed to be moving closer to her! She hadn't even realized his right hand was on her shoulder guiding her closer to him.

"Sue Ellen," he whispered barely containing himself. She moved forward slightly but pulled back just as quickly feeling suddenly shy. "Buster I…" she started but couldn't form another word. She could feel her heart threatening to beat out of her ribcage as she tried to come up with a good reason to stop but oddly enough she couldn't. He put a finger to her lips, "shhh I know it's awkward but I won't do anything you don't want me to." He meant it too, he knew Sue Ellen wasn't like the other girls he was typically with and was likely terrified of what might happen.

She smiled shyly she knew she could trust him. "Buster it's not that I don't want to I just you know…" He nodded, "I know but don't worry I'll stop whenever you want me to." His lips were so inviting, his whole body in fact and she wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It wasn't a pleading look more like a 'you can trust me' look. Shutting up her brain once for and all she leaned forward closing the remaining distance between them.

His lips eagerly received hers giving way to hormones and desire. She relished the feeling of his mouth opening and closing on hers and the way he nibbled at her bottom lip. She smiled against his mouth as he pressed his lips a little harder against hers. His arms wrapped around her small frame pulling her as close as possible until she was practically in his lap. She felt his tongue glide smoothly against her bottom lip igniting every one of her senses. She opened her mouth allowing him to explore and guide her tongue along.

God this was driving him crazy, the closeness of their bodies and the way her tongue wrestled with his had him growing harder by the second. They broke once for air but wasted no time in resuming making out. He devoured her mouth hungrily as he pushed her gently onto her back and climbed on top. She spread her legs so he could settle between them and in doing so her skirt was pushed up to the top of her thighs. But she didn't care all she wanted was to feel Buster's body as close to hers as possible.

She pulled at his shirt until he yanked it off revealing his toned torso. She brought her hands up to feel every inch of him she could see. She started at his shoulders and slowly ran her hands down his collarbone, chest, abdomen and back up again now running her hands down his back, his taut muscles contracting and relaxing against her touch. She felt him let out shaky breaths as her hands explored, her touch was driving him wild. Her nimble soft fingers sent an electrical surge through his body as they danced across his skin.

Deciding this was hardly fair he pushed her tank top up, she lifting her back up so he could get it off easier. He traced his finger along the edge of her tan bra looking at her suggestively. "Now what are we gonna do about this," he asked running a finger under the strap careful not to snap it against her soft skin. Taking the hint she reached behind her and unhooked her bra letting it fall from her body revealing her breasts. They bounced a little as they were freed and Buster couldn't help but reach out and grab one in his hand. She gasped at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed into his touch. He kneaded her breast softly, lightly pinching her nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Mmm Buster that feels nice," she murmured arching her back slightly. He leaned down kissing her neck then her collarbone and finally stopped above her other breast. She wondered why he did that, had he changed his mind? Instead he only whispered, "if you like that you're gonna love this." He leaned down taking the tiny bud in his mouth eliciting a series of small moans from her. He nipped, licked and sucked on the swollen nub while massaging her other breast, a particular bite earning a much louder moan from her. She arched her back more his actions driving her wild.

She relished the way his mouth moved against her breast, his tongue languidly moving over her nipple. God she never knew she could feel like this under any guys touch but now she was only aware of his actions the rest of her mind in a fog. He finally released her breasts and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "you like that don't you." She whimpered out a yes hardly able to stand the loss of contact. His hands moved to her hips hooking into the waistband of her skirt pulling it down until she kicked it off. Feeling bold she reached for his belt and unbuckled it undoing his jeans as well and pushed them off his hips taking his boxers halfway down with them by accident. She paused a bit embarrassed but Buster only chuckled, "can't wait to get to the good stuff huh?" She lightly punched his arm, "hey you started it." He cocked an eyebrow, "oh sure blame the guy who brought you into a dimly lit bedroom." She giggled and he leaned down nuzzling the crook of her neck. "Buster haha that tickles," she half-giggled lightly pushing against his shoulders.

He wriggled out of his jeans but kept his boxers on for the moment. Tracing the band of her black lace underwear like he did her bra he looked into her eyes. "May I," he asked gently. She nodded and lifted her hips a bit allowing him to pull off her panties. Now she was completely exposed to him nothing hidden. She gulped wondering if he didn't like what he saw all he was doing was looking down at her body. "Beautiful," he whispered his eyes raking over every inch of exposed skin he could find. He drank in the sight of her body bathed in the faint glow of the lamp. She relaxed letting her legs fall open a little more and watched as his hand went to her most sensitive area.

He started to massage her folds gently at first then gradually increasing speed. "Uh…uh," she mewled softly. He inserted a finger then another into her entrance and began to pump in and out slowly. She moaned a bit louder and he picked up speed until she practically came undone and came on his fingers. She'd never felt so much pleasure before, his digits massaging her inside out literally. She was still coming down from her first orgasm her breathing labored slightly and she didn't see him remove his boxers. But she saw what those boxers were hiding and damn she couldn't believe it. He was definitely well equipped and she wondered if it was even gonna fit inside her. He knew what she was thinking and he did his best to ease her mind. "Don't worry if it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop," he said smoothing her hair away from her face. She smiled knowing that if anyone could make this easier to handle he could. He lined up with her and gazed into her soft eyes. "Are you ready," he asked. She nodded and he licked his fingers placing them around her entrance although she was fairly wet already.

He pushed in slowly she was so tight. Sue Ellen bit her lip as he continued in so far it wasn't painful but it felt strange. His thrusts were slow and gentle he didn't want to hurt her. He was about halfway and he felt her barrier, intact and ready. He leaned in, "Sue Ellen this is going to hurt a bit I'm sorry." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I know it's ok," she replied adjusting herself a bit. He smiled back, "just try and relax your body ok?" She nodded and he leaned down kissing her forehead. He kissed her lips and with one thrust broke past her barrier, her innocence gone. She winced at the stinging pain that followed but did as he'd said and relaxed her body which relieved a bit of the pain. He waited for her to move and let him know it was ok for him to move. She finally moved a bit arching her hips a bit and he slid in a little further until he was sure she was ok and began thrusting again. He kept picking up speed and eventually she felt more pleasure than pain as he slammed his hips against hers. "Uh…uh Buster…uh oh God…" "Sue Ellen…uh…you're so tight…uh you feel so good…" She didn't know how long they went but she started to feel something pool in her abdomen and knew her second climax was coming. "Buster…I'm gonna…uh uh…aaahhhh…." She cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm hit feeling it go all the way down to her toes. As her walls clenched around his member Buster felt his own orgasm hit letting out an animalistic growl spilling himself inside her.

They were still riding out the remainder of their orgasms breathing heavily when an unexpected visitor came to the room.


	3. August 27th: part 2

Arthur had been sulking upstairs replaying the whole ugly incident between him and Sue Ellen. He hadn't meant to say what he did, he was just so nervous. He'd eventually found Brain outside admiring constellations and had asked for his opinion on the matter. Brain had told him the best thing he could do was simply apologize and explain the situation. Arthur hadn't been so sure, it sounded like a solid plan in theory but actually doing it was another story. But he wanted her to know and after wrestling with his own anxieties for about a half hour or so he decided to find her and apologize.

Unfortunately he hadn't known where she'd gone, she wasn't dancing with any of the other kids and she wasn't near the refreshments. He thought she may have gone home. Great just my luck. Luckily he bumped into Ryann and she told him last she saw Sue Ellen she'd been headed downstairs with Buster, adding that she wished she were that lucky. Arthur didn't need to ask, he knew Buster's reputation extended outside of their own high school. He also hadn't pieced together what she said until he reached the door to the basement and remembered that the downstairs was like a sex club, no one goes down there unless they're getting laid. Oh no he wouldn't! Not my best friend!

Arthur dashed down the steps two at a time reaching the basement quickly. He frantically looked around, the sound of teenagers orgasming filled his ears and the smell of sex permeated his nostrils. Ugh this place was in his opinion disgusting. He looked for a sign that Sue Ellen and Buster were down there although he had no idea what he was looking for. He noticed a lot of the doorknobs had articles of clothing hanging from them, mostly socks and a couple hats. He never understood what those meant it just looked like a lazy way of putting away laundry.

The doors without clothing on the knobs were open and the rooms were empty, he guessed the socks and hats were meant to act like a vacant/occupied sign. He approached one of the doors and heard what sounded like someone in pain but then he faintly heard a female moan out 'harder, harder.' Frowning he retreated knowing there was no way Sue Ellen was in there. He moved from door to door not daring to open them as he heard more sounds of sex and moans. Well if he was gonna find either of them he was really going to have to listen. He rounded the corner to where a back bedroom was and saw a blue and white sock dangling off the knob. Something told him this might be the door he was looking for. He tiptoed to the door and placed an ear to it. He strained to make out any particular sound but all he could hear was the sound of a mattress squeaking and some heavy breathing. He continued to listen until he heard Sue Ellen's distinct giggle from behind the door. Without wasting a second Arthur pushed the door open and couldn't believe what he saw. There naked and sweating was Sue Ellen, she looked at him mortified and on top of her was Buster, also naked and sweating, looking at first glance annoyed.

"Hey didn't you see the sock," Buster half shouted before realizing who it was. Arthur stood frozen he didn't know what to think. He felt sick like he was going to throw up, his mind in a fog. What had Buster done? "Oh sorry I…I have to go," he said quickly and shut the door. He heard it open again and saw Buster come out stark naked. "Arthur wait…" He stopped when he saw the hurt and anger in Arthur's eyes. Arthur felt like he might cry he couldn't believe this. His blood boiled like lava, his heart felt like it was breaking into a thousand tiny pieces it hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced. "You're low, really low," Arthur said in a low whisper. Buster said nothing there was nothing he could say and watched as Arthur charged towards the stairs. He went back into the bedroom where an embarrassed Sue Ellen sat huddled with her knees to her chest.

Buster hadn't intended to do anything with Sue Ellen even though he wanted to. But when she'd told him she liked him too he couldn't help it, he knew if Arthur had ever found out he would be upset but he hadn't expected Arthur to burst in on them. Now for him to run out of the bedroom not even remembering his underwear but not caring he had wanted to explain what happened. The only problem was he couldn't.

You're low, really low.

That had stung not to mention the look on Arthur's face had made him feel just as bad. He also had no idea how to respond to what Arthur said. If Arthur had screamed out 'fuck you' or 'you're an asshole' those he would've been able to respond to, he would've known how to handle that. Those kinds of remarks were usually made out of anger and Buster could've countered them easily. But to be called low Buster didn't know what to say, it was the equivalent of having a parent say they were disappointed in you. It hurt worse than someone who was just screamed angry obscenities at you.

He felt worse for Sue Ellen though, it wasn't her fault that Arthur fell hard for her and she happened to like Buster instead. She was already in a vulnerable position having just lost her virginity but to have someone walk in on that and that someone being Arthur well he could only imagine how she felt.

He shut the bedroom door and looked over at the bed she was currently huddled on. Hugging her knees to her chest and a small puddle of blood gathered near her feet she looked like a wounded animal. He immediately crawled onto the bed and gathered her in his arms. She fell into his embrace laying her head against his chest. She was trembling, he grabbed a throw blanket from a nearby chair and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She couldn't believe what had happened, how could one moment go from pure bliss to complete humiliation? Not to mention she'd hurt Arthur and he was a sensitive guy, he wasn't likely to brush something off just because it didn't work out. "Buster," she whispered. "Mmm," he replied holding her close. "Was it wrong, what we did," she asked close to tears.

He swallowed hard knowing it was wrong of him to have betrayed Arthur like that but he hadn't actually planned to do it, it just happened. How can it be wrong when both people want it? He kissed the top of her head, "no we both wanted it." She frowned and looked up at him, "but Arthur we both knew how he felt and…"

"I know but you can't help who you fall for and Arthur will just have to accept that sometimes the other person doesn't like you back." Sue Ellen knew he was right feelings were feelings and they weren't always reciprocated by the other person. She had no attraction to Arthur and she liked Buster so she shouldn't feel bad about it. But Buster, he had known for years how Arthur felt about Sue Ellen and yet he'd gone for her anyways. Did that put Buster in the wrong even though he hadn't coerced her into anything?

"I just I feel kind of guilty," she admitted. Buster held her even tighter. "Look why don't you come home with me tonight, my mom's out of town and we can just go from there," he suggested hoping to make her feel better. He knew she likely didn't want to be alone that night and it might help if she were in a place where there weren't any parents to ask a ton of questions. She really hadn't thought about going home with him but she trusted Buster and her parents would ask about the party and she really couldn't lie, she was a terrible liar. "What'll we tell my folks," she asked doubtful they'd approve. Buster shrugged, "the truth that someone made you feel uncomfortable at the party, you found me and didn't want to be alone the rest of the night." She was surprised it actually was the truth, well an abridged version of it. But still it was the bare bones of it and it would be enough to satisfy her folks.

"Ok would it be alright if we left now," she asked. He kissed her cheek, "yeah my car's out back." They dressed quickly and she followed Buster towards a back door so as not to attract any attention from the party goers. The last thing either of them wanted was Buster's friends cheering for him or running into Arthur. They didn't realize however that they wouldn't have to worry about running into Arthur upstairs.

As soon as he'd gotten back up to the party Arthur pulled out his cell phone, went outside and called his mom for a ride home. He said he didn't feel well and was getting pretty tired. He waited on the front porch knowing he was likely one of only a few that were leaving early. Luckily nobody asked him why he was sitting out there or why he was leaving. At least not until Muffy had danced outside.

"Hey Arthur having fun…wait are you leaving," she asked confused. He nodded, "yeah I'm not feeling so good." She frowned, "really did someone spike the punch?" He shook his head, "no I just think I have a stomach bug or something." "Oh well feel better do you need Bailey to drive you," she asked concerned. "No my mom's on her way," he replied wishing she'd leave. "Alright well hope you feel better," she said dashing back inside.

Arthur didn't have long to wait as his mom pulled up about three minutes later. As he got in his mom asked, "so you don't feel well?" "Nah I think I ate too many treats," he answered slumping in the seat. He didn't need to fake feeling sick, he truly felt like his stomach was going to explode. "Hmm alright honey," she said then added, "boy this sure is a rowdier party than all the other ones." "Oh well a few extra kids showed up," he lied. His mom seemed to buy it though and drove for home.

As soon as Buster and Sue Ellen had gotten to the condo he shared with his mom they called her parents. Shockingly they had agreed that if she felt safer staying with Buster for the evening that she should and they would see her in the morning. "See I told you they'd be ok with it," he said rummaging through his clothes. "Yeah hey um you don't mind if I use your shower do you," she asked feeling a bit dirty. Buster shook his head, "no go right ahead I'll grab a towel for you." She followed him towards the bathroom where he stopped by the hall closet and got her a towel. He knew she must've felt a bit grimy after that party, he usually did after a party like that.

"Thanks," she replied accepting the towel. She went into the bathroom and he returned to his own room and finished picking out a few clothes. He knew she wouldn't want to sleep in her party clothes so he grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats and went to the bathroom. He opened the door she'd already started the shower. "Sue Ellen I brought some clothes for you to change into ok," he said setting them on a chair. "Thanks," she called back. He left and headed back to his own room to change.

She'd been so relieved to step into the nice clean shower. The warm water poured over her body relaxing every muscle and making her feel refreshed. She just let the water go occasionally rubbing her hands over her arms and chest. She waited until her hands started to prune then got out and began drying off. She already had a pair of panties to wear and looked at the clothes Buster had left her. She put on the t-shirt first, it hung loosely on her frame coming to the top of her thighs. She doubted the sweats he put out would fit but she tried them on anyway. She was surprised that although a bit loose in the waist, they barely dragged under her feet. She tied them as tightly as possible and they stayed put hugging her hips. She hung the towel on the back of the door and walked back to Buster's room where he was lounging on his bed, wearing pajama bottoms and an old tank top, scrolling through messages on his phone.

He looked up when he heard her come in. "Hey feel better," he asked softly. She nodded, "yeah thank you, I'm kinda surprised at how well these sweats fit me." He smiled bashfully, "they're an old pair from before I had my last growth spurt, not really sure why I kept 'em." That made sense, Buster was a good 5 or 6 inches taller than her and had very long legs. But he'd had a growth spurt about a year ago so he stood at about 5'9". She crawled onto the bed beside him and he placed an arm around her. "You know that shirt looks way better on you than it ever did on me," he commented. She blushed slightly, "you think so?" He nodded, "yeah."

They settled back onto the pillows and pulled the blanket over themselves. Buster reached over and turned off the light. It was just after midnight and both were fairly exhausted. She snuggled close to him feeling the warmth of his body as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He breathed in her scent bringing her as close to him as he could. She felt safe in his arms like nothing in the world could hurt her as long as he was there.

"Buster I'm glad I found you tonight," she murmured against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, "me too." She felt sleep overcome her body and drifted off a content smile playing on her lips. Buster looked at her and wondered if maybe just maybe they could be something more. But could he do it, could he commit himself to a real relationship? For her he felt he could. He closed his eyes and let the sound of her soft breathing send him off to sleep.


	4. September 7th: First time for everything

An: Sorry this is so long, some chapters will be shorter.

 ** _September 7_** ** _th_**

Arthur awoke with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was the first day of his junior year of high school but it felt more like he was heading to the electric chair. Every year he went in to school with his friends on the first day as tradition but now there was going to be one less member. From breakfast to the ride on the bus Arthur tried not to run back home. He still had Francine, Muffy, Binky, Brain, Fern, George and Prunella. Buster on the other hand well they hadn't spoken since the party and Arthur had no intention of breaking the silence first. He'd forgiven Buster for past mistakes, like the time Buster stole a toy and put it in Arthur's backpack or the time Buster saved a cat and let his 15 minutes of fame go to his head. All that can be forgiven but _this?_ Not a chance.

Buster committed the ultimate betrayal any friend can make. He knew better than anyone Arthur's feelings for Sue Ellen and had even promised him that no matter what he'd never go after her. What a load of shit. Sue Ellen, there was someone he didn't know how to face. He'd blown it at the party effectively scaring her away and it appeared she preferred Buster over him. That stung worse than her not liking him. Of course she preferred Buster, all the girls preferred Buster. He had just thought maybe Sue Ellen would be different, that she wouldn't give in to all his flirting and superficial sexual needs. That she'd appreciate a guy with substance who wasn't in a hurry and wouldn't put pressure on her. Oh but who was he kidding, Buster was so charming even Sue Ellen had fallen for him and Arthur was left out in the cold. How was he going to get through today and for that matter the whole year? Just seeing her would bring his embarrassment back and his heart would break more.

Arthur stood in front of the doors that led into the main building adjusting his glasses on his nose. He contemplated running all the way home or to the park or the Sugar Bowl, anywhere but here. He normally loved school but with everything that was happening it was the last place he wanted to be. "Arthur, hey Arthur!" He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Francine call him.

He turned and waved as Francine, Fern, Brain and George walked up to him. "Hey guys," he said half-heartedly. No one needed to ask why he looked so sad and sounded as down as he did. Everyone knew, well at least among their group. "Ready to start off the new school year," George asked trying to ease the tension. Everyone sort of shrugged none of them knew how this was going to go.

"Let's check our schedules and see what classes we have together," Francine suggested pulling hers out from her pocket. Everyone followed suit and were pleased to find that throughout most of the day at least two of them would be in the same class. Arthur forgot about that, what if he had class with Buster? Or Sue Ellen? Or both? There was only one class he had that everyone else didn't and that was AP History, 6th period. The very last class of the day and he knew he at least didn't run the risk of Buster being in there. Arthur smirked thinking Buster wasn't smart enough for AP anything. He knew it was mean but he didn't care Buster wasn't his friend. Sue Ellen could possibly have that class too but maybe not.

After comparing schedules and agreeing where to meet for lunch they all headed inside joining the sea of students. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief thinking everything would be fine until he saw his worst nightmare standing across the hall, Buster. And the morning had been going so well.

Buster hadn't wanted to come to school today either. He hated school, he was constantly bored and would rather be out having fun. But he knew if he ditched the first day his mother would kill him and then bring him back so he could attend school. He'd give it a couple weeks before he ditched, it was a good way to build a rapport with teachers. If he ditched in the first couple of weeks the teachers would get suspicious but after that if he timed it right they would think he either got sick or had an emergency.

Although today he certainly felt sick. He hadn't seen or spoken to Arthur since the party and well he really wanted to. Sure Arthur was mad at him but it was hardly the first time they had a fight. Knowing Arthur he'd be over it and be back to normal by the end of the week. Buster had been trying to come up with a reasonable apology and finally he thought he had one. All he needed now was for Arthur to listen to him. That would be easy.

It was Sue Ellen he was more concerned with at the moment. She'd spent the night with him after the party, they'd had sex later that week and everything seemed fine. But he was struggling with wanting her as his girlfriend. He was so used to flings and one night stands that a real relationship was damn near impossible for him to comprehend. He still hadn't told her how he felt and he was starting to wonder if he hurt her feelings. They talked all the time but never once had the subject of being a couple come up and it started to bother him. What if she thought he was just using her? He hoped that she didn't, he may be a horny teen but he wasn't that cold and heartless. He just needed to figure out how to ask her.

He walked into the halls with about 90% of the student population greeting him in some way or another. He smiled putting on his usual charm and waved or said hello, stopped to chat with some of his buddies, rounded the corner towards the lockers and…he stood frozen as he saw Arthur walk in with Francine, Fern, Brain and George. Oh shit this was not the plan. Their eyes locked on each other daring each other to make the first move. Buster came close to saying something when the shrill school bell signified the beginning of first period. Buster turned and headed towards his first class thankful he didn't have to start his day in the worst way possible. Arthur and the gang headed opposite ways as well, never had they been so happy to hear the school bell.

The morning passed uneventful and so far neither Buster nor Sue Ellen had been in any of Arthur's classes. By lunch everyone felt like maybe the worst was over. Unfortunately they failed to realize the worst was yet to come. Arthur sat down next to Brain at a table along with Francine, Muffy, Fern and George. "So how're your guys' classes so far," Arthur asked sipping his water. Francine shrugged, "not bad, same as usual." "I hate that I have Algebra 3 first period," Fern complained, "seriously who can focus on math at 8 in the morning?" "Mine have been so blasé although my English teacher is young and fresh, definitely relates to students better," Muffy chimed in. Francine shot her a look. "What," Muffy asked innocently. "Muffy you're not gonna pull a Lifetime movie script and go after this guy are you," Francine said lowering her voice. Muffy looked offended, "really Francine I can't believe you would suggest that. I would never stoop to such despicable behavior." She sipped on her juice thoughtfully before adding, "besides he may be young but he's far from attractive."

Arthur listened to George and Brain recount their mornings before asking the one burning question on his mind. "Do any of you have Sue Ellen or Buster in your classes," he asked looking around nervously. Francine swallowed a bite of her sandwich, "so far only Sue Ellen and she's in 3rd period gym with me." "I haven't seen either of them," George replied shifting his fruit around the plate. Brain and Fern both shook their heads 'no' indicating that neither of them had seen them. "Actually Buster's in my 1st and 2nd period classes," Muffy answered shifting uncomfortably in her seat. None of them, with the exception of Francine, knew that she and Buster had their own little thing going on. Whenever they weren't dating or hooking up in Buster's case they would hook up.

She knew all about what Buster had done with Sue Ellen and while she did feel bad for Arthur she felt he was being unfair. She understood the laws of attraction and intimacy better than most and she knew nothing could've stopped Sue Ellen and Buster from getting together. They had such a strong sense of trust and desire for each other that nothing short of an army could've pulled them apart. And she still had Buster to hook up with so she wasn't just going to turn her back him, he'd done nothing to her.

"You shouldn't talk to him," Fern said sternly, "after what he did…" "I know what he did Fern but that doesn't mean _I_ can't talk to him, he's still my friend," Muffy interrupted haughtily. "Maybe Fern is right," Brain chimed in, "after all if we don't want him to repeat these actions it may serve us well to show him how he hurt not just one person but an entire group." "He hasn't hurt me at all," Muffy shot back. She was growing angrier by the second. "But Muffy he went too far," George interjected timidly. That was it Muffy had had enough. "You know what I'm sorry he did what he did but I'm not turning my back on him and if you ask me you're all being very immature. The silent treatment is so second grade and if you can't accept Buster is still my friend then maybe you shouldn't accept _me_ as your friend," Muffy said indignantly. She glared at everyone at the table who had stopped eating and stared at her in shock. She turned to her best friend, "do you have anything to say Francine?" Francine knew this would happen, Muffy would make her choose sides. "Uh well I uh don't think it's right to pit friends against each other," she replied cautiously. Muffy huffed standing up and stomped away from the group leaving everyone stunned. What just happened?

Outside in the quad Buster was dealing with his own issues. He sat with a few of his friends and Sue Ellen whom everyone welcomed. It was only towards the end of lunch he and Sue Ellen got to be alone and he really needed to talk to her.

"Uh Sue Ellen," he said nervously, "could I talk to you about something?" Sue Ellen turned away from her granola bar and looked at him smiling. "Sure what's up," she replied. She had a sinking feeling that he was eventually going to bring this up, she could see it clearly in her head. He would mention their night at the party and after, say he had an amazing time and that he hoped she felt the same and then he'd drop the bombshell. He'd tell her that they were only friends, perhaps friends with benefits if she played her cards right but that was it. Virginity taken or not Buster couldn't commit himself to one girl no matter who it was, that just wasn't his style. She'd mentally prepared herself all week long for this and vowed to keep a calm, level head and not show how hurt she would be.

Bracing herself for the worst she kept her expression friendly and unassuming. Although she couldn't figure out why Buster looked so nervous. "So look I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what happened at the party," he started. She nodded trying to control the knot in her stomach. He swallowed hard, "I know my reputation definitely doesn't scream boyfriend material and I really don't want you to think that I was just using you for sex because I really do care about you." He paused weighing out what he was going to say next, damn this was difficult. She tried to hold back the tears, here comes the hurt. He rubbed the back of his neck, an old nervous habit of his. "I'm willing to try though so what I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend," he asked relieved he said it.

She just about fell off her seat, did he ask what she thought he did? He wanted her not just as a hook up but a girlfriend, a real relationship? She was shocked she never once thought in a million years that Buster would ask her or any girl for that matter to be more than friends. She stared back into his warm brown eyes that pleaded with her to say something anything. What could she possibly say to him? That she would love more than anything to be the girl he broke his playboy image for, that she wanted to be his reason for changing his behavior? But that was just it could he change?

She inhaled sharply, "Buster I…" _RIIIINNNNNGGGG!_ Both winced at the sound of the bell signaling the end of lunch. "I gotta go, we'll talk later," she said hurriedly before rushing toward her class. Buster watched her run off stunned beyond belief. She hadn't said no but she hadn't said yes either. He silently cursed whoever the genius was that invented the school bell scowling at the idea of going to his afternoon classes. Scuffing his sneaker against the grass he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed off knowing he'd probably just barely make it on time. He only got to the classroom as the second bell gave a shrill scream. Damn infernal contraption.

For Arthur the rest of the afternoon went just fine until his last class. He walked into his 6th period AP History class confident he would be fine. Boy was he wrong. As the teacher, Mrs. Keeler, moved to stand in front of the class the door opened and in walked Buster. Arthur's eyes practically bugged from his head, he had to adjust his glasses to make sure he was seeing the right person.

Yep that was Buster alright and he'd noticed Arthur too. Buster froze, damn he hadn't seen this coming. He was just thankful the few empty seats left in the room were far away from him. "Ah Mr. Baxter I presume, you just made it," Mrs. Keeler said sweetly. Buster turned his attention to the teacher, a stout woman with kind smile and an air of grandmotherly tenderness although she couldn't be older than 45. "Yeah sorry about that, couldn't find the room," he replied his usual charm dripping from his lips. Arthur rolled his eyes no way did Buster get lost, the classroom was near the main entrance and impossible to miss. But Mrs. Keeler seemed to buy it. "Well that's quite alright first day everyone still needs to find their way, please take an empty seat and we'll begin," she instructed cheerfully. He grabbed the one furthest from the front, two rows from the back and conveniently with a pretty blonde in the seat across from him. If this had been a normal day for him he would've had her number by now, but he had to think of Sue Ellen. Even as this girl with exceptionally long eyelashes and shiny, cherry glossed lips gave him a flirty smile that made another part of his body take notice he reminded himself he needed to find out what was going to happen with Sue Ellen.

Arthur waited anxiously for the minutes to tick by signaling the end of class. If he could run fast enough he could get to the bus and away from Buster as quickly as possible. Buster had a similar idea except he wanted to catch Arthur before he left and apologize. The minute hand ticked slowly until it landed on the 10 minute mark and the bell signaled for a final time that day.

Arthur bolted for the buses and clambered on to his before Buster could even get through the sea of kids. Buster knew that move was deliberate, oh well he'd get to Arthur soon enough.

He did spy Sue Ellen heading towards the buses and remembered he had another pressing matter to get to. He approached just as she reached her bus. "Hey Sue Ellen want a lift home?" Buster asked as he approached. Sue Ellen considered it for a moment riding home with Buster would be nicer than the smelly old bus. But that also meant being alone with Buster and she knew what they would talk about. Suddenly the bus looked much more tempting. "Uh well I suppose so but isn't kinda out of your way," she replied knowing this "ride" home was gonna involve a little detour. He shook his head, "nah besides thought we could hang out for a bit."

Sue Ellen didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that meant. Oh well she couldn't delay the inevitable conversation they were about to have. "Well ok," she answered and walked with him past the buses ignoring the whispers of some of the other kids. Thankfully no one gave her any crap for having hooked up with Buster actually no one seemed to really care, save for a few girls who had mad crushes on him but were unlikely to get his attention.

They reached his car, a used, silver Toyota and got in. Buster waited till most of the buses had cleared the lot before he took off. He set the radio to a random station that played alternative music but kept the volume low. Buster started driving towards his place, their "hanging out" definitely wouldn't happen at her house as her parents were home.

For a while they drove in silence and she hated that, they could always talk even now. "Um so I never asked, how did you get a car," she asked genuinely curious. "Well a couple months after I got my license my mom took me car shopping seeing as she works a lot and figured I'd want a little freedom as long as I got a job and could pay for half," he replied. "Is that why you started working at the comic store last April," she asked. He nodded, "yep but it actually turned out pretty good, I like my job even though it's only part time and the pay's not bad so as long as I keep it up I get to keep the car."

She imagined he enjoyed it, he always loved the comic book store. He worked mostly at the cash register and would keep the comic books in stock. She tried to think of what to say next but didn't need to as they'd just pulled up to Buster's. She walked in with him fully expecting him to pull her into a kiss and was surprised when he offered her a soda instead. When she declined he lead her upstairs to his room, now she was sure he was going to do it and again was surprised when he didn't.

Sitting on the bed he gestured for her to do the same. She sat wondering how exactly he planned to go about this. "So you never answered my question," he said abruptly. She cocked an eyebrow momentarily confused. "At lunch when I asked you to be my girlfriend and you said we'd talk later," he explained. Now she remembered. "Oh right and the bell interrupted us," she added a nervous giggle escaping her lips. He raised an eyebrow, "it's later." _Shit_. She had a sinking feeling they would talk about it today although she'd hoped to drag it out till tomorrow.

"Well I, I want to be your girlfriend," she started to say. Buster sensed her hesitation. "But," he added in. She licked her lips, "but have you ever had a girlfriend, I mean do you know what you're asking?" He was stunned she said she wanted to but wasn't surprised that she was worried about what might happen. "Sue Ellen it's like I said before I'm willing to change my behavior, if you're my girl then I promise I won't look at, touch or even think about another girl," he assured her.

It all sounded too perfect, especially for his pattern of behavior. "Buster," she sighed, "it all sounds good but can you really promise me that? I mean you're so used to going from girl to girl and not making any commitments and you've done that for a long time. How do I know you can break a pattern like that?" Damn she had him there. Truth be told even he wasn't sure he could do it, but for her he'd do anything. He shrugged, "I guess you don't but I can tell you this, you're the only girl I've ever asked to be my girlfriend or even considered making a serious commitment to and I don't know if it's because you're different or because my feelings for you are more than physical or what but I'm willing to do it for you."

He was practically begging at this point his eyes soft and confused. He looked like he might start crying. She wished he wouldn't look at her like that, it was making it harder for her to rationalize all the reasons they shouldn't be together. She was near tears herself, she cared deeply for him and she knew he cared for her too. Her heart screamed at her to say yes no questions asked, but her brain and self-respect were telling her to walk away. She hated feeling so conflicted, so scared and frustrated. He was equally scared not to mention fearful she'd say no and walk out of his life. His heart pounded in his ears and he felt sick, why was nothing ever simple?

"Buster why me, what makes me so different you're willing to change," she asked. She really wanted to know and maybe his answer would help her decide. "You're not like the other girls I've been with. I could never hook up with you once and never call again, I could never just push you aside and move on to someone else," he explained hoping it helped. She frowned, "but why? How am I different?" Rubbing the back of his neck he replied, "I dunno you just are, you're not about just getting laid and all that, don't you get it?" She sort of understood what he was saying but he still hadn't given her a solid reason, if anything he was talking in circles.

"What are you really afraid of," he asked hesitantly. "I'm afraid of you," she replied softly. He looked like he'd just been slapped, she was afraid of him? She swallowed hard, "I'm afraid of who you are and what you're promising to become. You make it sound like you can just flip a switch and the playboy persona will be gone. But it's more complicated than that." He put his hands over hers his eyes pleading with her not to say no. "Sue Ellen do you trust me," he asked scared. Her eyes grew wide, "of course I do Buster but…" "Then trust me when I say this, I can give that all up for you if you let me try."

She wanted to believe him she really did but she wasn't sure he could do it. He could tell this was wearing on her and he couldn't blame her for being scared. He knew he'd have to work at it but maybe he shouldn't make her decide now. He leaned in kissing her cheek. "Sue Ellen you don't have to answer me now, if you need time to think about it then that's fine, I'm willing to wait," he said softly. She gave him a small smile feeling relieved she didn't have to decide right this second. She kissed his lips, "thank you and I promise it won't be long." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Take as much time as you need," he whispered returning the kiss.

The kiss deepened quickly as his tongue danced with hers. Their limbs slowly became entwined and clothes started to become scarce. He traced the curves of her body with his hands, his fingers dancing along her skin. Skin touched skin, breaths swirled together and heartbeats fell in sync. For the moment the conversation was forgotten, neither daring to bring it up. In that moment the only thing that felt real to them was each other nothing else existed.


	5. September 8th: Forgive me?

**_September 8_** ** _th_** ****

Arthur had a sickening feeling from the moment he'd gotten up that morning. He just knew today was going to be a stark contrast to yesterday. Whether that was because something was going to happen with Buster or Sue Ellen he didn't know. He'd managed to get through the morning just fine but by lunch his breakfast was doing flip flops in his stomach. He just knew something was going to happen, something horrible. The cafeteria felt hot and stuffy, the smell of barely cooked lunch food intensifying the knot in his gut.

Thinking some fresh air might help he excused himself and walked near the soccer field. The crisp fall air was a welcome relief as he felt a cool breeze ruffle his short hair. Leaves crunched under his feet as he slowly circled the field his body relaxing. The knot in his stomach seemed to unravel, maybe he'd been worried for nothing. Maybe he'd dreamed it all up in his mind.

"Hey Arthur."

And just like that his stomach clenched so tightly he thought it might recede into itself. He didn't hear it, he had to pretend he didn't hear it. Unfortunately he could feel someone's eyes staring at him and he was unwilling to look at them. He stopped, trying to figure out how he was going to handle this, the last thing he wanted to do was face him.

"Arthur you can't avoid me forever," Buster said flatly. Arthur knew he was right although he hated to admit it. Buster sighed, "Arthur talk to me."

He turned trying to seem as angry as possible. But he wasn't all that intimidating to begin with. Buster stood a good 4 inches above him and though lanky in appearance had quite a bit of muscle. Even though it wasn't likely, Buster could easily hurt him if he wanted to. But Buster had no intention of doing so and his expression was more a mix of guilt and confusion not anger.

"What do _you_ want," he said angrily. Buster had expected as much he knew Arthur was still mad. "Just to talk," Buster replied casually. Arthur quirked an eyebrow clearly not convinced.

Buster inhaled sharply, "look I wanted to apologize for what happened at the party."

"Really," Arthur said sarcastically.

Buster frowned, "yeah really look I…look it wasn't supposed to end that way."

"Right it was supposed to end with me not knowing you two hooked up," Arthur hissed narrowing his eyes. "No I mean we hadn't planned on doing that, I hadn't planned it we were talking and…"

"And you decided that wasn't enough lip action for you," Arthur snapped. Now Buster was getting angry, he was at least trying to apologize for it.

"Hey she only came to me because you were creeping her out," Buster shot back glaring at him. "Oh so you're saying this is my fault? I drove the two of you into that bedroom and brought this horrible pain on myself," Arthur half-shouted growing enraged. How dare Buster shift the blame onto him?

"If you wanna get technical then yeah you kinda did, but hey she didn't need a hell of a lot of persuading," Buster replied his blood boiling. Arthur looked shocked, "so now it was all her?"

Buster was getting frustrated Arthur clearly wouldn't listen to him. "No why would I apologize for her or you, I'm owning up to what I did," Buster snapped back. "Yeah right," Arthur snarled.

"Ok you know what I'm sorry, yes I took her downstairs so we could talk alone, she told me she liked me, we kissed I'm not even sure which of us leaned in first, and we just kept going because it felt good," Buster yelled his anger overpowering whatever feelings of guilt he had.

"You promised me you wouldn't go after her," Arthur yelled back blinking back hot tears. "Things change Arthur you can't control who likes you and who doesn't," Buster replied in a calmer tone. "You broke one of the most important promises we had and I can't forgive you for that," Arthur cried out.

Buster looked like he'd been slapped in the face, never had Arthur said he couldn't forgive him. Well fine if Arthur wanted an enemy then that's what he was going to get. Buster moved forward until he was within inches of Arthur's face glaring down at him. Arthur suddenly felt like a deer in the headlights and had the strong urge to run away.

"And you just broke another," he growled. Sneering down at him Buster turned on his heel and stomped away, too hurt and angry to look back. Arthur stood trembling as he realized once again Buster was right, by not forgiving him Arthur had thrown away what should have been a lifelong friendship. And that was an even bigger promise they both swore they'd never break.


	6. October 22nd: Babysitting and a crush

**_October 22_** ** _nd_** ****

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Buster sat in his car just outside the Read household and right now he wished he could be anywhere but here. He contemplated speeding off but he couldn't, he'd made a commitment and he was going to keep it. He'd promised Arthur's parents he'd babysit D.W. and Kate this weekend while they took Arthur to a piano recital in Copper Lane, 3 hours north of Elwood City. The girls could have gone but the recital was fairly late at night and there were a lot of other shows too that they'd be bored at. If anything they'd be stuck in the hotel for the duration of the trip.

So they'd started looking for a sitter as they felt they were too young to stay alone over a weekend even with D.W. being 12. They'd already tried Grandma Thora but she was away with friends and Grandpa Dave's memory was getting worse, it was likely he'd go into assisted living soon. So their next logical choice was Buster who was basically like an older brother to D.W. and Kate. Both girls adored him and he'd often babysat for them in the past when Arthur couldn't or he'd help him.

While no one in the Read house really knew or understood what was going on between Buster and Arthur, Mr. and Mrs. Read saw no reason to stop communication with Buster or keep him from the house. They'd even had a conversation with Buster's mom, Bitzi, who was also puzzled by the boys' sudden hatred of each other. But they needed a sitter and Buster said he'd be more than happy to do it, plus they'd pay him $50 since it was over the weekend. Even if Buster would've preferred going out with his friends this weekend like usual, he knew his mom was starting to grow suspicious of his activities. She didn't know he drank and probably thought he was still a virgin.

So that's why Buster was sitting outside their house on this Friday afternoon with a duffel bag in his car and a knot in his stomach. He really hoped he didn't run into Arthur on the way in. It had been just a little over a month since he and Arthur had had their fight and since then school had been like walking through a minefield.

Steeling every nerve he had he grabbed his duffel bag and went to the door.

"Hi Buster come on in," Mrs. Read greeted in her usual cheerful manner.

"Hi Mrs. Read," Buster replied giving her a hug. She always had a big hug for him.

"Hey Buster haven't seen you in a while," Mr. Read chimed in entering the foyer.

Buster shook his hand, "hi, yeah I know school and stuff keeps me busy."

"Oh join any after school activities?" Mrs. Read asked.

 _Yeah tonsil hockey, horizontal mambo, and beer pong._

"Um not really I'm usually just studying or hanging out," he answered not wanting his real activities discovered.

"Huh how come you and Arthur haven't been hanging out after school you used to," Mr. Read commented grabbing the last of the bags.

 _Cuz he's lame and I had sex with the love of his life._

Buster shrugged, "he and some of my other friends don't really get along. I've uh tried to make time but I have work too and sometimes that gets in the way."

Mr. and Mrs. Read shot each other a sideways a glance and both were thinking the same thing, Buster wasn't telling them the truth at least not all of it. "Well uh maybe once your schedules open up more you'll be able to get together," Mrs. Read replied.

 _Not gonna happen._

Clapping her hands together Mrs. Read took one last look at her checklist. "Ok Buster now just so we don't forget, you have D.W. and Kate all weekend. D.W.'s friend Emily is staying over tonight like we mentioned on the phone and she'll leave tomorrow morning. There's food money in the kitty jar on the counter, the guestroom is all made up and ready, I left all the emergency contacts by the phone including both our cell phones and the hotel where we'll be staying," she paused trying to remember everything, "um let's see there's…"

"Mrs. Read it's ok, I've babysat for the girls countless times I know the drill," Buster said in a calm voice.

She smiled, "I know and believe me we are so grateful you could do this on such short notice." Buster smiled back, "aww anytime, I'm happy to help."

"Buster you're here!"

Buster barely had time to react before he was tackled by D.W. who came running down the stairs. "Whoa yeah I'm here," he replied trying to steady himself as D.W. clung to his waist. "D.W. wait slow down," Emily called from the stairs just as she reached the landing. She paused when she saw Buster and gave him a shy smile.

"Hi Bus stop," D.W. giggled hugging him tight. Buster chuckled, "hi P.W." He returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. They'd played their name game since she was 4 and it always made them laugh. Emily looked at them confused but didn't ask. She was actually kinda jealous, she like many other girls thought Buster was really hot and kinda wished she was in his arms right now. She knew him but not as well as D.W. did and it wasn't often he was around when she and D.W. had played.

"Oh you remember my friend Emily," D.W. said gesturing towards her. Buster looked over in Emily's direction and Emily suddenly felt very self-conscious. "Hey Emily," Buster said smiling. Blushing she replied, "hi Buster it's good to see you again." She really wished he'd give her a hug hello but it wasn't likely he would, he didn't know her as well as he knew D.W.

"Buster, Buster!" Buster let go of D.W. just in time to have Kate launch herself at him when she came in from the kitchen. "Hey Kate how are you," he greeted hugging her. "I'm good I missed you," Kate answered hugging him tightly. Buster nodded, "I know I missed you guys too, I can't believe how big you guys are getting." It was true Kate the youngest was now up to Buster's waist her auburn hair falling just below her shoulders, usually pulled back into a ponytail. She often wore jeans and t-shirts, she hardly ever wore a dress or skirt. D.W. was almost at Buster's chest and her brown hair sat just at her shoulders. She usually divided her wardrobe between jeans, skirts and dresses. For instance today she'd selected a pink glitter t-shirt and a jean skirt.

Emily again felt a pang of jealousy, she wanted him to notice her too. She was the same height as D.W. her blonde hair flowed long down to her waist usually pinned with a barrette in the back. She was dressed in her usually stylish and expensive clothes, today's being a simple purple sundress that stopped just above the knee. She however was experimenting with make-up, she'd actually become quite good at it although she had her French nanny Marie-Helen to thank for that. She'd gotten D.W. started too but D.W. wasn't as in to it.

"Buster we're gonna have so much fun we got movies and junk food and…" D.W. rattled off a never ending list of activities she and Kate had planned. Buster laughed, "wow and here I thought I was gonna have to think of everything." He was actually kind of relieved, he hadn't planned much beyond possibly taking them to play mini golf the next day. He didn't have any idea what girls their age thought was fun and he sure as hell had to make sure he kept whatever activities they decided on were PG at worst.

"Well looks like you girls are in good hands, now Buster bedtime is 9pm for Kate and 11pm for D.W. and Emily," Mrs. Read said fastening her coat, "Arthur's out in the car would you like to come say bye to him?" Buster panicked after his last attempt to make peace with Arthur he didn't wanna make things worse. "No that's ok you guys got a long drive and he's probably anxious to get there," he replied shaking his head. Mr. Read shrugged, "alright well we're off." Holding his arms open D.W. and Kate ran into them hugging him and promising to behave. They repeated the action with their mother who reminded them that Buster had full authority over them until she and their dad got home, what Buster said goes.

After they left D.W. and Kate showed Buster the guestroom even though he knew where it was. Emily stayed behind a bit nervous. When she'd heard that Buster would be staying the weekend she all but jumped for joy. She had the typical 12 year old crush on him, he was an older man and hot. She had tried to dress cute hoping to get his attention, she'd heard the right clothes could make a guy go crazy. But she realized something was probably working against her, she hadn't developed yet. But she could still grab his attention right?

"Ok girls it's a bit early for dinner so what should we do first," Buster said walking downstairs. "Oh I have an idea let's play Medieval Mark," Kate suggested. She was referring to a video game she'd recently gotten. The game wasn't very advanced but it could be played by four people. Buster knew of the game though he'd never actually played it. The story was pretty simple, a guy named Mark falls into a time portal gets transported to the medieval era and has to fight as a knight through a bunch of levels to win and get back home. Buster had to resist rolling his eyes, he really hated the idea but knew the girls would probably enjoy it.

Emily hated video games and even something as simplistic as Medieval Mark repulsed her. Here was her first chance to get Buster to notice her. "You know Kate that's kind of a _kids_ game, maybe we should do something a little more grown up," she paused turning to Buster, "would do you like to do for fun Buster?"

Buster froze no way in hell was he telling these girls anything about what he liked to do. All the things he did for fun were definitely not appropriate for these girls and he wasn't gonna tell them anything. Between the insane amount of sex, drinking and partying his life more or less could have an X rating. He did play video games and watch movies though so he figured that was a good place to start.

"Actually I don't mind, I play a lot of video games unless you two wanna do something else," he replied already heading for the living room. _Darn it._ "Um well actually D.W. and I have to finish some homework upstairs," Emily said shooting a quick glance in D.W.'s direction. D.W. understood immediately what that meant, Emily wanted to talk about something important. "Oh right but it shouldn't take long," D.W. added following Emily upstairs. "Ok let me know when you're ready to eat," Buster called up then settled in the living room where Kate had the game set up.

Once in D.W.'s room Emily immediately sat on the bed waving frantically for D.W. to join her. D.W. already knew what this was about, it wasn't hard to guess since they were best friends. "You really like Buster huh," D.W. said calmly. Emily sighed romantically, "I can't help it, he's so cute and sweet and…"

"And 16 almost 17," D.W. interrupted. Emily shrugged it off, "he's an older man which means he's way more mature than the guys at our school…"

"And does very mature things with girls that guys our age are barely figuring out," D.W. argued. Once again Buster's reputation preceded him, although most of what D.W. heard came from eavesdropping on Arthur's conversations with his friends. But even kids in the middle school knew who Buster was and more specifically what he did.

Emily crossed her arms, "you can't always believe rumors, I'm sure he hasn't done half the things people say he does." D.W. rolled her eyes Emily was in serious denial if she thought Buster was nothing but a clean boy next door type. "Emily this is stuff I've heard directly from Arthur and his friends, trust me he's no angel," D.W. argued. She knew Emily knew the stories too but she wanted to believe the best about him. "Oh D.W. just how bad could he really be, I mean he is more mature," Emily countered haughtily.

D.W. was getting beyond frustrated why was Emily not realizing that Buster was hardly the good boy she thought he was. "Oh yeah I know he drinks and he sleeps around and I'm pretty sure it was one of those things that caused him and Arthur to stop being friends," she replied listing off what she knew. "Wait I didn't know he'd stopped being friends with Arthur, when did that happen," Emily asked shocked. "Last month," D.W. explained, "actually I don't know the full details but I do know that he and Arthur haven't spoken since August when they were at Muffy's party. I think Buster flirted with some girl Arthur liked or something."

Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise, Buster didn't seem like the kind of guy to stab a friend in the back. "Are you sure," she asked hoping it was a lie. D.W. nodded, "yeah it's why Arthur's been moping around and why Buster hasn't been over until now. But I guess if you want the full story you're gonna have to go to the source." Emily felt her heart begin to race, had Buster done something that horrible?

D.W. sighed, "I know you really like him but he is a lot older." Emily chewed on her lip something clearly on her mind. "D.W. can I tell you something," she asked her voice barely above a whisper. D.W. frowned this sounded serious. "Of course," she replied scooting close. Emily licked her lips, "promise you won't freak out?" D.W. nodded.

Inhaling sharply Emily said, "ok I plan on having my first kiss with Buster tonight or any time before I leave tomorrow." D.W. had to refrain from screaming and grabbing her friend and shaking her senseless. "Emily what makes you think you can make that happen, last I heard he has a girlfriend and he's so much older…"

"I know all that but I think I can make it happen, all I have to do is get him alone and then the mood will just strike," Emily answered a dreamy look passing over her eyes. D.W. couldn't believe it Emily seemed to have finally lost it. No way was Buster going to fall for any of that, as far as she knew Buster didn't date or kiss any girl under 14, he'd never fall for one of them.

Needless to say from that point on throughout most of the night Emily did everything in her power to get Buster alone, but nothing worked. At dinner she had attempted to flirt with him even complimenting the way he'd picked the right pizza to order. D.W. found the whole scene embarrassing and she knew Buster was likely getting embarrassed too, although he seemed to be hiding it well.

The truth was Buster had known pretty much since he'd gotten in the door that Emily had a little crush on him. He always knew when a girl liked him and Emily being only twelve was hardly skilled at flirting. For one thing she never stopped staring at him, he was flattered but he never went for girls that young. He tried to remain friendly without giving her the wrong idea but it didn't seem to matter with her. After dinner he offered to take the girls to a new ice cream parlor downtown for dessert and they all but ran to his car.

"I call shotgun," Emily and D.W. shouted in unison. Emily shot D.W. a look and D.W. knew why which is precisely why she'd called it too. "Um how about oldest gets the seat," Emily smirked. D.W. shook her head, "no we should decide this in a way that's fair to both of us, how about rock, paper, scissors?" "How about we let Buster decide since it is his car," Emily replied in a flirty tone. She glanced over at Buster who only arched an eyebrow.

"I got an idea how about I flip a coin," he suggested holding up a quarter. Emily nodded, "that's fair." She batted her eyes a little and Buster resisted the urge to roll his. D.W. and Emily stood on either side of Buster as he flipped the coin. "Heads," Emily called while D.W. shouted, "Tails!" Buster caught it and turned it onto the back of his hand, then pulled his other hand away revealing…

"Heads," Buster said flatly. "Yes," Emily fist-pumped the air. "Ok but here's the deal I don't want you two fighting over this, so on the way back D.W. gets to ride in front got it," Buster said authoritatively. Both looked at him surprised, hell he'd surprised himself. They nodded indicating they understood and everyone piled in the car.

Emily tried not to cringe, his car was a mess. Mostly fast food containers and a few candy wrappers. It also had an interesting smell too, like men's body spray. Admittedly she liked it. As they drove they listened to an alternative rock radio station, Buster wasn't a huge fan of pop these days. Emily tried to show an interest though.

"So um Buster what band is this," she asked trying to sound interested. "Uh it's an alternative group called Fleabag," he replied. "Oh well they're good, I wonder if they'll play in Elwood City soon," she continued. "They already did back in July, was a pretty great show," he answered trying to sound casual. Emily's eyes widened, "you saw them? That's so cool, maybe next time we can all go." Buster almost slammed on the brakes at her suggestion. "Uh Emily this wouldn't be a concert I'd recommend you go to, it's pretty wild," he warned. Emily decided to turn on the charm. "Well I've got a wild side," she replied seductively, "what's the worst that could happen, I get a mild headache?"

Buster just shook his head, "you wish. People go crazy at those shows, there's a lot of drinking, screaming, people have been caught doing drugs, hell I saw one guy stage dive and he dislocated his shoulder. Trust me you wouldn't like it." The truth was he was right, she would hate it but that wasn't going to stop her from pushing it just a bit more. "Well you went and you're ok," she pointed out. Buster inhaled sharply, "actually I didn't come away completely unscathed, that's where I got my tattoo." "What!" All three girls cried, he knew that would happen. "Wait a minute Arthur never said you had a tattoo, where is it," D.W. asked curiosity bubbling over.

Buster only shrugged, "Arthur knows but he wasn't there. It's on my shoulder." "They give out tattoos at these concerts," Emily asked stunned. "No but the tattoo parlor across the street is one of the arena's sponsors and any ticket holder could get a discount on a tattoo that night so after the show I got one," he explained parking the car. "Did it hurt," D.W. asked. "Like a bitch," he mumbled. "Can we see it," Emily pried curious at both the tattoo and what Buster looked like shirtless. He figured there would be no harm in that. "When we get back ok?"


	7. October 22nd: Babysitting confessions

**AN: Sorry this chapter's so long but I wanted to show Buster in a softer light. Anyway on with the show!**

After they'd gotten their ice cream and drove back, Buster did as he promised and let them see his tattoo. Pulling his shirt up he revealed a phoenix that covered most of his right shoulder. Brilliantly colored in orange, red and gold with tiny sparks of fire surrounding it, the phoenix rose majestically against his shoulder blade.

"Wow that's so cool," D.W. whispered. "I like the colors," Kate added. "It's beautiful," Emily whispered barely resisting the urge to go up and touch it. Buster smoothed his shirt back down. "Thanks, well now you know," he replied knowing Emily for sure had enjoyed the view if her blush was any indication. "Don't you need your parents' permission to get one though," D.W. asked. "Nope the tattoo parlor doesn't require it unless you're under 16," he explained, "p.s. that means my mom has no idea I have it." All girls looked at him shocked, with how over protective his mother was it was amazing she didn't know about this.

"So why a phoenix," Emily asked flirting once again. "Well you know how the phoenix legend goes, a phoenix when it dies bursts into flames and is reborn from the ashes. Well that's why I got it, sorta like saying even if I screw up big I can come back from it," he answered knowing it sounded cheesy. Emily was about to respond when Buster's phone chimed, he looked down and groaned this was not the call he wanted. "Look why don't you guys go watch TV I gotta take this," Buster said and hastily ran to the kitchen.

Kate and D.W. went without question but Emily once again could not contain her curiosity and just had to know what was going on. She hid behind the dining room door trying hard to hear what he was saying. Unfortunately she couldn't make out much. Buster on the other hand had bigger problems. Muffy was calling asking if he'd like to "hang out." While he enjoyed having Muffy as a fuck buddy sometimes she could get a little carried away and a bit clingy. They'd gotten together last weekend he was just thankful she hadn't had a party then. Usually after one of her parties she'd recruit him to help her clean up if he stayed over or even sometimes when he didn't. Right now he was trying to explain to her why he couldn't hook up and she didn't seem to totally get it.

Emily caught small snippets and what she heard didn't sound good. "No…Muffy I told you I'm babysitting…yeah I get that two of 'em are 12…hey don't pull that you know that shit doesn't work on me…Muff…hey we had all last weekend together wasn't that enough…yeah it was a lot of fun…the fuck do I care what color your underwear is it's only on for like 10 seconds…oh you are…well I'm officially off duty Sunday evening…so we'll skip Monday like the teachers will care…you wanna do…huh never done that with you before think you can handle it…" Emily stopped listening after that she knew Buster was possibly with somebody but hadn't guessed it was Muffy.

She heard him hang up the phone and waited a few seconds before entering the kitchen. "Hey Buster I just came in for some water," she said before he had a chance to respond. He had a feeling she might've been listening in. "Oh no problem, how much did you hear," he asked flatly. She stiffened how had he known? "For the record if you're gonna eavesdrop make sure you wait at least five minutes before entering the room claiming you wanted water," he chuckled.

She hung her head, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to but I didn't hear anything." He arched an eyebrow not buying it. "Ok maybe I meant to and maybe I heard a little," she admitted. Buster had reached his limit with her, this was getting ridiculous. "Emily have a seat," he said pulling out a chair. She did as he asked wondering what he was gonna say. He took the seat next to her and looked her right in the eye. She squirmed under his gaze how could he be so hot and so intimidating?

"Emily I know what you're doing and I know it's because you like me," he stated matter-of-factly. She raised her eyebrows in shock. "How did you…"

"Please you think I don't know when a girl likes me, plus you're not very subtle," he answered for her. She looked down trying not to cry, she knew the hurt was coming. "Emily look I'm flattered but you're 12 and I'm 16, I'm too old for you," he explained trying to be nice. She swallowed hard, "I know I just thought maybe well you know." He nodded, "I know but it's not an ok thing right now." She brightened, "so what you're saying is if I was a little older you'd go out with me?" Oops he should've been a little more clear on that. "No uh you see you're a real nice girl and trust me getting tangled up with me is not a good thing," he replied trying to be as tactful as possible.

She frowned, "why you seem like a good guy and I know you have a girlfriend so you must not be that bad." "Whoa hang on who told you I had a girlfriend," he asked confused. "Um well nobody really, I mean D.W. and I just assumed that you know," she answered nervously. Eh he shouldn't have been surprised rumors about him flew around all the time, odds were someone had said he was taken.

"Well I don't," he said.

"But then what about Muffy…"

"Muffy is a friend uh sort of a special friend and um we aren't dating," he paused groping for the right words. "Wait so the rumors about you sleeping around are true," she asked suddenly. Damn his reputation got around to even the middle school. He didn't want to say anything but she'd already guessed it, she obviously knew what it meant why hide it?

"Yeah they are that's what I mean by you shouldn't go after a guy like me or me, I don't date I just you know sleep around," he confirmed. Suddenly he felt a little dirty admitting that. "So you've never even had a proper girlfriend," she asked unable to pry. He just shook his head. Emily knew the Tibbles were right when they described Buster as a 'hump 'em and dump 'em' type. "So is that why you and Arthur are fighting?" Emily knew she probably shouldn't ask it wasn't her business but she couldn't help it.

He glanced up at her not sure if he should say anything. He was still trying to figure out how in the hell that information got to her. "Um if I tell you, you swear you won't tell anybody," he said quietly. She nodded. He didn't know why he was asking her to do that, except that he'd rather word not get back to any of the parents. "Ok the truth is Arthur really liked this one girl but she didn't like him and well she came to me at the party looking for comfort and well I-we slept together and Arthur caught us," he explained hating to relive that moment. Emily's eyes grew as big as saucers she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was starting to see Buster's image unravel before her, he really did party and sleep around and worst of all betrayed his best friend.

Emily felt like someone had grabbed her heart and squeezed as hard as they could. She had such a high opinion of Buster but now she understood why he warned her not to fall for him or any guy like him, she'd end up with a broken heart. "So I'm guessing you're not dating her either, the girl Arthur likes," she said at last. "No I asked her and she hasn't answered," he replied a hint of sadness lacing his voice. "Wait you asked her out like for real," she asked surprised. He nodded, "yeah she said she needed time to think so I'm letting her think."

Emily starting putting two and two together, if Buster had asked one girl to be his girlfriend and was still seeing Muffy that meant…she started to feel sick at the thought. "Then why are you doing stuff with Muffy," she accused. He shrugged, "I'm still single no reason I can't have fun." He knew that sounded bad but Muffy was there and Sue Ellen wasn't he wasn't going to stop just because one couldn't make up her mind.

The truth was it was killing him to wait so long but she kept promising to answer him soon. But did she really need over a month to decide? For the past month and a half they'd still hung out and been close but she kept putting off her answer and he guessed it was because she knew he wasn't slowing down. He felt bad about that but Muffy could be ridiculously persuasive and usually his hormones won out. Sometimes it disgusted him that he seemed to lack impulse control, granted he didn't try very hard to stop himself if it wasn't gonna hurt him then what was the problem?

He could see the disgust in Emily's eyes too and he couldn't blame her. If Sue Ellen looked at him the same way then her answer should be clear by now. Emily shook her head, "you know Buster if you really expect her to believe that she can trust you then you might wanna stop sleeping with Muffy and any other girls you have on the side." With that she got up and headed into the living room too shocked and hurt by what she had learned about him, but a small part of her still wanted him to kiss her even though there was no way he would.

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, Emily hadn't said anything to D.W. or Kate and Buster was back to his usual chill and fun loving self. Close to midnight all three girls were in D.W.'s room and not one was asleep. Buster had already gone to the guest room and it wasn't likely he would check on them, but they did keep their voices low. Kate had really started the whole thing, she was worried about the possibility of never seeing Buster again.

"Kate why would you think we'd never see Buster again," D.W. asked although she worried about it too. "Because he and Arthur are fighting and they've never gone this long without talking, what if Buster never comes over again," Kate replied fear etched in her tone. "You know if you guys are really worried about this maybe you should talk to him," Emily suggested. "Good idea," Kate agreed then stood and headed for the door.

"Kate where are you going," D.W. half-whispered getting up from her bed. "Talking to Buster, you guys should come too it might help," Kate answered walking out into the hall. Emily and D.W. followed close at her heels as she approached the guest room and knocked. When Buster called out a 'come in' Kate burst in with Emily and D.W. right behind her.

Buster had expected everyone to be asleep and had been on his laptop for the last half hour. He was surprised when he heard the knock on the door and even more shocked to see all three girls run in, he was starting to wonder if there was a burglar. Kate immediately jumped onto the bed with him while D.W. and Emily sat on either side, although Emily tried to keep her distance. She was having a hard time not staring as he was in lounge pants and a plain gray tank top which showed off his slightly muscular frame.

"Buster please don't go," Kate cried out wrapping her arms around his neck. "Whoa Kate what're you talking about I'm not going anywhere," he replied confused. "She's worried, actually we all are that after this weekend you might not ever come back and we'll never see you again," D.W. explained snuggling up to his side. Buster furrowed his brow, "why would you think that?" "Because you and Arthur aren't friends and you don't hang out with us unless you have to and well we miss you a lot," Kate answered starting to cry. Now he understood and frankly he was relieved it wasn't anything more serious.

Putting an arm around D.W. and Kate he gave them a squeeze. "Ok I want you two to pay attention cuz this is really important, even though I won't be over here hanging out with Arthur like I used to doesn't mean you won't ever see me. Yeah Arthur and I aren't really getting along right now but it can't last forever," he explained then added, "look you guys are like my own sisters and I love you very much so if you ever need anything just call me and I'll be there I promise."

D.W. and Kate wiped a few stray tears and hugged Buster tightly. He looked towards Emily who was also wiping a few stray tears, she knew he was a good guy. "Emily that goes for you too, if you need anything I'm only a phone call away," he said giving her a brotherly smile. She smiled, "really?" He nodded, "yeah now you gonna get in on this group hug or what?" She looked surprised for a moment but he extended an arm out to her and she scooted next to Kate wrapping her left arm around his chest. All four hugged tightly Buster placing a brotherly kiss to D.W. and Kate's foreheads.

Everyone was able to finally head to bed that night but little did they know that the problem was only just beginning.

 **AN: So if it seems Buster revealed a little too much information to Emily, there's a couple reasons. One he's 16, she's 12 and he's trying to derail her crush on him. Plus at 16 he's bound to say something he shouldn't. Two it's so Emily understands why her crush on Buster isn't gonna work other than the age difference. So no hate please! Next chapter coming up! What big problem are they gonna face now?**


	8. October 29th: It's Over

**_AN: Hello lovelies! Fair warning it's another long chapter but it's worth it. Enjoy!_**

 ** _October 29_** ** _th_** ****

 _How did it get this far?_ That was the question everyone was asking by Friday afternoon. Never had the students witnessed this kind of display before and not between the two most unlikely people. But what was done was done and nothing could change it.

It started right after a pep rally that took place during 6th period. Everyone was excited mostly for the chance to cut out of their last class of the day. The pep rally ended about 15 minutes before school was to be let out so students had the chance to leave right away or wait for the usual pick-ups. Arthur was standing at his locker collecting his books for the weekend when he glanced toward the other end of the hall and immediately regretted it.

There stood Buster and Sue Ellen looking rather cozy, Buster even sneaking a kiss from her. Arthur shot daggers through his eyes at them, like it wasn't bad enough she'd rejected him but for his ex-best friend to rub it in his face was disgusting. He kept staring until Buster and Sue Ellen looked his direction and he pretended to look through his backpack.

Buster knew Arthur had been staring and frankly it was irritating him. It wasn't his fault Sue Ellen didn't like him. Sue Ellen gave him a quick kiss before saying she'd meet him by his car and headed towards her own locker. Buster had every intention of walking to his car, unfortunately the quickest route to the parking lot meant walking right past Arthur. He tried to ignore him and just walk past but Arthur had other ideas.

"You always did enjoy being the center of attention," he hissed angrily.

Buster paused and turned to look at Arthur. Buster only arched an eyebrow, "excuse me." "You heard me, you just can't resist flaunting your prize can you," Arthur said anger dripping from his lips.

"Whoa, whoa first off I'm not flaunting anything and second how dare you refer to Sue Ellen as a 'prize?'" Buster shot back anger rising. Arthur tried to get right in his face but Arthur was hardly intimidating, it was actually amusing to watch him get angry. Buster on the other hand regarded him coolly not even flinching.

"Isn't that what all your girls are, the many conquests you make fine you win," Arthur seethed. Buster was getting just as angry as Arthur was and he wasn't gonna take shit from him. "I've never referred to a girl like that," Buster retorted then added with a smirk, "but I bet you would, maybe that's why you can't get a girl."

Arthur's face contorted with anger and he refused to lie down and be the nice guy. "I would never do that," he argued balling up his fists. "Yeah right know what I think the only reason you care so much now is because you can't stand knowing she chose me over you," Buster pointed out. Well he'd hit the nail on the head with that one, but Arthur wasn't gonna let him know that. "Really," Arthur scoffed, "word is she technically isn't your girlfriend, not like you'd know how to treat her like one anyway. I can give her that though, something you'd fail at doing."

Buster had had just about all he was gonna take if Arthur wanted to play hardball fine he was game. "Maybe but I can offer her a lot more that you can't," he leaned in close snarling, "at least I know what I'm doing in the sheets, you wouldn't know where to stick it even if you had a map and her soft, flexible hands guiding you."

Arthur almost snapped right then and there, he forgot Buster was good with words and those stung. "Oh yeah well you're not…I mean…uh don't…" Buster smirked down at him he knew he'd won and couldn't resist rubbing salt into the wound. "You can't even come up with a good comeback, so both your mouth and dick fail no wonder you haven't gotten laid and probably never will," he sneered getting right in Arthur's face. Arthur let out a low growl, his fists poised for a punch. Buster only laughed, "oh you're so tough Arthur you wanna hit me go ahead," he paused spreading his arms wide, "here I am free shot go ahead do your worst."

By now a rather large crowd had gathered but neither boy had noticed, they had tunnel vision each one at the other end. Arthur took his shot and shoved Buster as hard as he could which sadly wasn't very hard. Arthur lacked upper body strength not to mention the dominate personality needed to pull off that kind of anger. Buster barely moved shaking his head. "Is that the best you can do, maybe you meant to do this," Buster mocked and shoved Arthur into the locker hard. Arthur slammed against the lockers the sound of metal hitting flesh and bone echoed in the hall. Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, he'd had it.

"Oh like you're any tougher than me, all you did was shove me when you could've just punched me," Arthur shot back matching Buster's smirk. Buster only shrugged, "I don't hit people wearing glasses." "Well that's too bad because this guy with glasses is gonna kick your butt," Arthur half-shouted before he tackled Buster. Though caught off guard Buster gained the upper hand and got Arthur on the ground pinning him. Arthur tried to move but Buster applied intense pressure onto his arms and was straddling him, he was trapped. "Ughh get off of me," Arthur hissed. "And risk you sneak attacking me, like hell," Buster snarled applying as much pressure as he could.

Arthur tried to kick or even head-butt but it was useless, he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for Buster to do whatever it was he planned to do. But whatever blow he was expecting never came as he felt Buster being lifted from him. "Boys that is quite enough of that," the principal Mr. Thomas said sternly as a teacher pulled Buster off Arthur. Arthur stood relieved someone had shown up. Buster didn't resist, he really hadn't planned out anything beyond preventing Arthur from attacking him.

"Now then what is all this about," Mr. Thomas asked staring down both of them. "It's complicated," Arthur replied. "No it's not he's just mad because I got what he wanted," Buster countered. That was it Arthur was through being pushed aside. "Oh yeah he really accomplished something, getting laid but can't actually keep a girl," Arthur shot back. Buster only scoffed not even looking at him.

"Besides," Arthur added removing his glasses to clean them, "he can't help it, his dad did the same thing to his mom must just run in the family. Like father like son." Oh that did it, Buster was done being the nice guy. Without thinking about it and in the time it took everyone to blink, Buster pulled his fist back and delivered a solid punch right in Arthur's face. Arthur fell back his face throbbing from where Buster's fist hit him. Arthur could also feel something smooth and cool running down his face, blood. He looked up in shock he'd never expected Buster to actually hit him.

But Buster was done apologizing, he was through trying to play nice and put the whole ugly incident behind him. "You…you said you'd never hit a guy wearing glasses," Arthur whimpered. All he got was a cold stare from Buster, he almost didn't recognize him. "You weren't wearing them," Buster growled in a low voice, pointing to Arthur's glasses which had fallen to the floor beside him.

"That's enough both of you in my office now, first let me get the school nurse," Mr. Thomas ordered. Both boys were escorted to the principal's office the school nurse joining them quickly and taking care of Arthur's bloody nose. Soon both were joined by their parents, who were in shock that either of them had been in a fight to begin with and that is was with each other.

"Now I'm glad all of you could be here as we have a very serious problem," Mr. Thomas started, "much like you I am utterly shocked by this display of behavior especially from two well rounded students. But I think it best we hear the whole story, Buster why don't you start."

Buster who'd been fuming in his chair looked from Mr. Thomas to Arthur and his parents to his own mother who was weeping into a tissue. Well might as well tell the truth. Taking a deep breath Buster began explaining the events. "Well it started when I was heading to my car, Arthur said something we started arguing, he shoved me I shoved him back, he tackled me or tried to so I pinned him to keep him from hurting me then he said that thing about Dad and I was mad so I punched him," he explained calmly.

All eyes fell on Arthur who squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. "Arthur is this true," Mr. Read asked in disbelief. Arthur knew it was senseless to argue and was kind of surprised Buster had told the truth or most of it. He nodded, "yeah it is." "You two have been fighting for the last two months and now it's escalated to this, will you two please explain what drove you to this," Bitzi Baxter demanded knowing enough was enough. Now that story was one Buster didn't feel like sharing. He and Arthur looked at each other coldly each daring the other to say something first. The tension was so thick the room felt like it was losing oxygen.

"Boys I think we need to get to the root of this before anything else happens," Mr. Thomas agreed. "Fine you wanna know what happened I'll tell you, he stabbed me in the back," Arthur said angrily. Buster just rolled his eyes thinking Arthur was being too dramatic. "What that's not what happened, you knew I liked Sue Ellen and you went after her anyway," Arthur accused glaring at Buster. "Like I've been saying it's not my fault she likes me and not you," Buster retorted. "Wait wait all this is over a girl," Mr. Thomas asked like it was the most ridiculous thing he heard. Buster shrugged, "yep the stupid things we fight over."

Arthur shot him a look, "you wanna explain what that stupid thing was." "Oh here we go, you just can't accept the fact that you creeped her out at that party and that's why she came to me," Buster drawled hating to rehash this. "You slept with her and I'm the creep," Arthur shot back anger boiling up again. "What!" All the adults cried in unison. Now everyone's focus was on Buster. Bitzi looked at her son in shock. Trembling she asked, "Buster please tell me you didn't do that, you didn't sleep with that girl." Buster only blinked, "I could say that but I'd be lying, I did have sex with her even knowing Arthur liked her. Although I could say Arthur was obsessed with her and scared her off in the first place."

"Oh yeah well now I'm not sure I even like her anymore, she's now on the roster with the countless other girls you've slept with," Arthur replied haughtily. "Buster," Bitzi whispered not believing what she heard. But Buster wasn't paying attention his gaze focused solely on Arthur. Smirking he said, "at least I get laid unlike you." None of the adults could believe this, they all stared at Buster like they didn't even know him. Arthur's parents still couldn't believe Buster had hit him.

"Buster what did Arthur say to make you hit him," Mrs. Read asked wanting to veer off the topic of his sex life. "He said I couldn't keep a girl because it must run the family, what was it you said Arthur, like father like son," Buster answered still hurt by that comment. Mrs. Read gasped, "Arthur how could you say such a thing, you know that isn't true." Arthur just stayed silent he was too upset to care.

"Well uh while you all clearly have some personal matters to work out, we have one other matter to discuss," Mr. Thomas interrupted not wanting more drama to unfold. Everyone turned to look at him. "Ahem as you know we do not tolerate fighting in this school but seeing as this is a first offense I will only suspend you two for three days beginning Monday," Mr. Thomas stated then peered down his glasses at them, "and this better not happen again. Am I understood?" "Yes sir," Buster and Arthur mumbled.

After they were excused they had quite a crowd waiting for them, most of whom were their friends. Both groups had equal looks of shock and confusion wondering what happened. But Buster's eyes met with a very disappointed Sue Ellen. Oh shit what had he done?

"Buster I'll see you at home ok," Bitzi said knowing Buster needed to drive his car home. He nodded but headed for Sue Ellen who looked like she might cry.

He sighed, "how much did you hear?" "Buster I saw the whole thing, I know what happened I can't believe you two let it get this bad," she replied in a hushed tone. He bit his lip, "I'm sorry but he started it." She looked at him shocked, "but you didn't have to hit him." Now Buster was shocked why didn't she understand his side? "Hold up he insults my family and I'm supposed to just take it," he asked in surprise. "No but there are other ways to handle it," she clarified.

Buster inhaled sharply, "maybe but did you hear what he called you?" She nodded sadly, "I did and believe me I won't be speaking to him for quite some time if ever but you were wrong too." "I was defending you," he shot back angrily. "Which part was the defense, the 'I can at least pleasure her' part or punching him in the face for insulting your dad," she demanded, "it was all about you, like everything else it was about you."

He grasped her by the shoulders desperate to make her understand. "Sue Ellen it was about you, you are attached to me and his anger was more directed at me not you, but I care about you," Buster pleaded. The sad look in her eyes told him she didn't believe it.

"Sometimes I wonder if you do," she said quietly. He furrowed his brow, "what're you talking about?" "I know you're still sleeping with Muffy," she sniffed. _Shit._ "Buster what are we," she asked, "what am I to you?" He hadn't expected that. "Uh well uh you never gave me an answer and…"

"Buster I was testing you to see if you could change knowing something good was coming," she paused tears gathering in her eyes, "and you failed you're still the same." He was ready to cry himself how could he have not known? "Sue Ellen please I will," he begged but her eyes said it was too late. She removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped back. "I'm sorry Buster but if you can't change with just the idea of us in your head, how can I trust you to change if we really are together," she shook her head crying, "how do I trust you Buster?"

He didn't even have a chance to answer as she turned on her heel and ran out the doors. He followed but was too late she was already calling her mom for a ride. He couldn't believe it his world was falling apart in front of him.

He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Hey Muffy," he whispered. "Hey," Muffy replied standing beside him, "for what it's worth I think it's unfair, Arthur attacked you. As far as I'm concerned you did nothing wrong." He turned to look at her, he knew she likely didn't think that but what did he care at least someone was acting like they were on his side. "Listen I know my Halloween party is tomorrow but what do you say to starting tonight, I wanna run my sexy vampire costume by you," Muffy purred in his ear.

As he looked at Sue Ellen all he could feel was anger and hurt and he knew the best medicine for those: hot sex and a drink. He turned back to Muffy who was batting her eyelashes at him expectantly. "How can I say no to an opportunity like that, I'll be over at 7 k," he replied seductively. Fine everyone wanted to see the playboy party animal that he was, then that was what they were going to get. He leaned in giving Muffy a very sensual kiss which she more than happily returned. At least something good was happening to him this weekend.


	9. October 29th cont: Taking medicine

**AN: Warning! Major smut ahead! Skip ahead to the next chapter if you don't want to read.**

Later that night Buster sat in Muffy's bedroom, lounging back on her large bed. A beer in one hand he patiently waited for Muffy to come out from behind the changing screen. Buster considered himself lucky that his mother hadn't grounded him, saying that the suspension and permanent damage to his friendship with Arthur was punishment enough. Whatever the hell that meant he was just grateful she let him come over to Muffy's and now that his sex life was no longer a secret, he made a mental note to "thank" Arthur for that one later, his mom knew he wasn't staying over with a buddy. She just told him to be careful and he assured her he always was, like he wanted to be a teen dad and God only knows what kind of fit Muffy would pitch about her figure being ruined and all.

"So am I ever going to get see this costume of yours," Buster asked taking a swig of beer. "Hold on just one more second," Muffy called from behind the screen. Buster was used to her elaborate costume changes, hell even when she changed lingerie she took her good sweet time about it. He didn't mind really, the end result was always worth it.

He glanced around her room while he waited making note of the various pictures adorning her walls. Most of the pictures were from the last couple of years, parties she'd had and some from her sleepovers with the girls. Some were even just of the two of them, usually pictures they took after sex taken from the shoulders up. He spotted the one after the first time they'd done it, both of them looking thoroughly satisfied with that post-sex glow people always talked about. That had been a hell of a night, Muffy proved to be pretty wild and he loved every second of it.

"Ok I'm ready," Muffy said seductively. Buster snapped his attention back towards the screen where Muffy slowly came out from behind. Damn if all the blood hadn't flown south before it was now. Muffy stood in front of him wearing a tight black leather dress with a deep V going down to her bellybutton giving him a very good view of her breasts. The skirt of the dress barely came to the middle of her thighs and she had fishnets covering her long tan legs. Her long wavy red hair cascaded down her shoulders to the middle of her back and around her neck was simple black necklace with a blood red ruby in the center.

She sauntered over to Buster swaying her hips just a little extra until she was right in between his legs as he sat on the edge of the bed. "So what do you think," she asked licking her lips. "I think it should be illegal for you to be that hot," he replied in a husky voice. He put his hands on her hips feeling the cool leather under his fingers. She smiled, "so you like?" "Mhm you can bite me any day," he said nearly breathless. She climbed onto the bed straddling his lap his hands immediately grasping her ass. "Careful Buster this is very expensive material," she giggled as his lips went to work on her chest. He looked up and gave her a seductive grin, "then maybe you should take off this costume." He snapped one of the straps against her shoulder.

Smiling she slowly got off his lap, turned and pulled her hair off to one side revealing the zipper. "Would you mind," she purred. Like she needed to ask twice. Standing behind her he pulled the zipper down slowly revealing her back then the top of her butt. He slid the material off her shoulders and watched it slip off her body until it pooled at her feet leaving her in just a red lace thong. She turned to face him and damn it the ruby necklace and thong on her alone was driving him mad. Silently she snuck her hands under his t-shirt guiding it up as she ran her hands along his torso. Pulling it off he guided her hands to his belt and arched an eyebrow as if to say 'you know what to do.' And indeed she did slowly undoing it and the top of his jeans pulling them down his legs leaving him just in his boxers.

Motioning her with a finger he slid back onto the bed with her following until he was on his back and she was straddling him. "So what would you like to do now," she whispered rolling her hips against his groin. He groaned at the contact as she deliberately rolled her hips again.

"Can…uh…think…of a…uh few things," he moaned his hands caressing her sides. "Oh can you," she moaned against his ear and rubbing her whole body against his. "Oh damn that's it," he growled and flipped them over in one swift motion. Pinning her wrists above her head he immediately went for her breasts taking a swollen bud into his mouth. She moaned as his expert tongue glided smoothly around the area sucking hard. He knew what she liked best and always went for that first. "Mmm Buster that feels amazing," she mewled arching her back.

He said nothing still sucking her breast while his free hand went down to her panties pulling them down, then made fast work of his own underwear. He was already hard and ready but he was gonna tease her a bit first. He bent down until he was between her legs, placing tender kisses to the inside of her thigh until he got to her center. His mouth went to work against her folds, his tongue darting in and out teasing her.

"Ugh oh God Buster just stick it in me," she moaned bucking her hips when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He knew exactly where she was the most sensitive and knew how to hit the spots just right. "Uh uh not yet," he teased lapping her entrance. "Buuuuster…oh gosh…" He could tell she was close and added his fingers pumping in and out quickly. She came on his hand and partly in his mouth, which he easily licked clean. "Oh man Buster," she panted, "you know this means payback."

In the time it took him to blink he was on his back Muffy poised above his dick. She licked the tip, planted a quick kiss then began to take his shaft into her mouth. She started slow getting about halfway sucking him the whole way. "Ugh…damn it you know what I like," he moaned watching her. She kept going until she got his whole length in her mouth and gave him one hell of a blow job. He threw his head back as her warm, wet mouth sucked him, her head bobbing as she went. Her hand came up to cradle his balls, gently massaging them nearly sending him over the edge. After who knows how long he couldn't take it anymore and came inside her mouth making her gag. She swallowed what she could the rest falling down her chin.

She crawled over until she was directly over him and he reached up pulling her down her down for a heated kiss. His tongue wrestled against hers as they rolled on the bed each competing to be on top. Buster had an idea since they couldn't decide who was going to be on top. Stopping for a breath he whispered in a low growl, "on your hands and knees, now."

She was more than happy with that. She positioned herself on all fours spreading her legs wide for him. She was wet he could tell and he was hard again ready to go. Getting on his knees behind her, he grabbed her hips giving her ass a couple hard smacks. He leaned forward kissing her neck, then shoulder and down her back.

"Buster please," she urged barely containing herself. "Please what," he asked licking the skin stalling. He was driving her crazy with desire. "Please…" He chuckled, "please _what?"_ She couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck me Buster, fuck me hard," she begged. He smirked, "as you wish." With that he entered her not bothering to go slow, he just went for it. She gasped at the sudden movement but moved along with him, moaning as he thrust harder. He pounded her from behind, his own grunts matching alongside the moans she was making.

This was what both of them needed right now, just hot sex and nobody to bug them. "Uh…uh…Buster right…there…oh yeah," she panted as he went. "Uh…damn…you're so tight…you feel…uh…amazing," he moaned increasing his speed. Time seemed to stand still, everything fading out until there was just the two of them. "Uh Buster...I'm…I'm…" "I know…uh me too…" With one final thrust Muffy couldn't hold back anymore and threw her head back as her orgasm wracked her body. That undid him completely and after a couple more thrusts he let out a loud grunt as he filled her with his seed.

Muffy collapsed panting heavily, Buster collapsing beside her trying to catch his breath. "Damn," he whispered. She cuddled up next to him laying her head on his chest. "I know," she panted drops of sweat falling from her brow. Both knew they'd need to clean up but neither wanted to move, not right now. Pulling up the blankets he wrapped an arm around her and she moved in closer inhaling his scent.

 _ **Two days later...**_

Buster woke that Sunday with a bit of a headache, the Halloween party the night before had been one hell of a ride. He glanced over glad to see Muffy was still beside him sound asleep. Both of them were naked, he couldn't count the amount of times they'd had sex since Friday evening. He laid beside her watching the early morning sun illuminate her face. He remembered the party last night, most of the old gang except Arthur had been invited but most had taken Arthur's side and refused to come. They'd still had a decent sized crowd but the best part was when everyone left and he and Muffy could just fuck each other senseless. He was starting to wonder why he ever thought about becoming the exclusive boyfriend, that wasn't his style it just didn't fit him. This was better no strings attached and sex without the extra emotional baggage. Yup this had been a great weekend.


	10. December 11th: Guardian angel

**_December 11_** ** _th_**

Frigid winds whipped through the air snapping against the skin of four teens walking in the night. Well two were teenagers the others happened to be D.W. and Emily, who were beginning to regret their decision to go out in the first place. They'd accepted an invitation for a double date with two high school boys, they figured if both of them were there nothing bad could happen. Boy were they wrong. It was just after 11 p.m., 37 degrees with a wind chill and the two girls were huddled against each other for warmth outside the Sugar Bowl which unfortunately had closed at 10p.m.

Their "dates" weren't much help either, laughing uproariously at bad jokes and failing to take them out to eat as promised. Both were sophomores at Arthur's high school and had caught D.W. and Emily's attention when they'd stopped by earlier in the week to meet up with Arthur. Emily had been the first to strike up a conversation batting her eyes and trying to come off as mature. D.W. had followed suit as the boys were kind of cute and they had said they would meet them at the local café just a few blocks from Arthur's house. Emily had accepted for the both of them, D.W. made a mental note to kill her later.

They finally came upon the Sugar Bowl after walking around for 30 minutes and both girls hugged each other close. The café had been closed much like everything else and the girls couldn't figure out why the hell anyone would schedule a date this late at night. "I'm really starting to not like them," Emily whispered shivering slightly. D.W. nodded, "me either Bryce is so obnoxious." "Yeah and Lucas isn't much better," Emily agreed. "Let's tell them we wanna go home," D.W. said shivering harder as a nasty gust of wind whipped against her.

"Ahem Bryce, Lucas," D.W. said getting their attention. "Oh dude our dates finally speak, what's the matter sweetie getting a little cold," Bryce asked slight mockery lacing his voice. "Uh yeah we are actually," D.W. replied sharply. Bryce pouted, "aww you poor things, sorry we thought more stuff would be open tonight." Both Bryce and Lucas busted up laughing at that. D.W. and Emily looked at each other with identical looks of annoyance. "Hey we're just joshing ya, look how about you come home with us Lucas only lives like two blocks from here," Bryce suggested putting his arm around her. D.W. shrugged his arm off and took a couple steps back. "No we wanna go back home," she said sternly. "That's right this hasn't been any fun and it's freezing," Emily added standing close to D.W.

"Awww well why didn't you say so, look we got something that might make it a little warmer," Lucas replied pulling four cans out of a paper bag. Emily frowned, "what is that?" "This," Lucas shrugged, "it's just some uh soda you know, here." He shoved the cans into D.W. and Emily's hands then opened his own taking a sip. Both girls eyed the drinks suspiciously noting that what they were holding was beer. "We're not gonna drink this are we," Emily asked looking at the can in disgust. "No if anything we're gonna run and we'll throw this at them if they try anything," D.W. replied grasping the can tightly.

"Why ain't you drinking it's good stuff we had a couple earlier," Lucas said nudging Bryce. That explained a lot. "We're not thirsty," Emily shot back defiantly. Bryce and Lucas stepped forward putting their arms around the frightened girls. "You sure thought that's why you came out with us in the first place," Bryce asked taking a swig. "What're you talking about," D.W. asked confused. Bryce smirked, "you two are so new to this don't worry we'll help you understand, come on back to Lucas' place his parents are out we can be alone." "We're not going anywhere with you," D.W. snapped half-shouting. "But don't you need us to get home," Lucas sneered. "No," Emily shouted. Lucas puckered his lips, "fine can we at least get a smooch goodbye." He leaned forward but Emily thought fast pulling away and backing up D.W. right by her side.

"D.W. we gotta call for help," Emily pleaded as both boys seemed distracted by a plane that flew by. "I know who to call," D.W. assured her pulling out her phone. However neither girl realized a call wouldn't be necessary.

Buster had been sitting at home, bored. He had a beer and finished off a bit of pizza but was tired of doing nothing. He'd been trying hard to apologize to Sue Ellen but she wasn't taking his calls. He thought about calling Muffy but decided against it. Everything was such a shitty mess he couldn't think straight, he needed air. Deciding a walk might help he headed out of his building and headed towards the road when he heard what sounded like a girl shouting and if he wasn't mistaken he knew that voice. Rounding a bunch of hedges he looked towards the Sugar Bowl and saw D.W. and Emily looking very uncomfortable as Bryce and Lucas had their arms tight around them. Oh not these fuckers again. Buster hated these guys, they were just obnoxious not to mention pathetic and they tried so hard to be cool but failed completely. Now it looked like they were gonna add sexual harassment to their resumes, fan-fucking-tastic.

Buster watched as D.W. and Emily scurried away from the boys in fear just as Lucas had leaned in for a kiss. He didn't need to see anymore, he marched straight forward ready to beat the shit out of them. "So about that goodnight smooch," Bryce asked not noticing Buster creep up behind him. D.W. and Emily were backed against the doors, cornered. "Oh I'd love one," Buster growled appearing behind the two boys who stood frozen.

They knew Buster and knew they were screwed. Both gulped and when they dared to look behind them jumped about a foot in the air when they came face to face with Buster. Buster just glared at them. "Uh hey Buster my man what's up," Bryce said trying to play it cool. Lucas just backed away shaking. "Bryce you better not be doing what I think you're doing," Buster said flatly. "Uh uh no we're just um you know dating…um on a date you know," Bryce replied nervously. "Uh huh I see and did you know these girls are only 12 and clearly not interested," Buster asked angrily. "Uh no?" Bryce lied. Buster looked at D.W. and Emily who looked more than relieved that he was there. "Girls come here," Buster said waving them over. They didn't need to be told twice as they raced to his side.

Both girls felt immense relief when Buster had come out of seemingly nowhere. D.W. was just about to call him knowing if anyone could fix these boys it was Buster. Buster eyed both boys, Lucas in particular looked like he was gonna shit himself. Lucas was a small kid, smaller than Arthur and he knew better than to try and fight Buster especially after he sucker punched Arthur. Buster knew Lucas was scared of him and decided to make it easy on him. He leaned forward and in a bemused tone said, "boo." That was all it took to send Lucas running, in what direction Buster didn't care. Bryce shook his head not believing what a scaredy cat his friend was. Buster turned his attention to Bryce who backed up a couple steps.

"Now where's my kiss," Buster asked flatly. Buster advanced on him, standing a good 5 inches above the boy. Bryce knew he should've backed down right then and there but the alcohol was starting to affect his ability to think. "Ok look man I admit it we asked the girls out, walked them over here hoping to take them back to Lucas' place for you know a little sexy time and we gave them beer to relax them, happy now," Bryce admitted half shouting. Buster nodded, "you don't say and here I thought you guys were just stupid." "Yeah so why don't you fuck off," Bryce replied pompously. Buster glared at him, bad move. "I got a better idea, how about you run like hell like your fuck boy or I'll throw you far enough to catch up to him," Buster snarled becoming more menacing.

Bryce looked like he was actually weighing out his options when he decided to get overly cocky. "Make me dickhead," he taunted punching Buster's shoulder. Although his punch was hardly anything, his alcohol induced coordination caused him to barely hit the target. "Um ow?" Buster teased before grabbing Bryce by the collar. Bringing him right up to his face Buster offered Bryce one last chance. "Run or be thrown choice is yours," Buster hissed. Setting him back on the ground but not removing his hand Buster waited. Bryce realizing he was fighting a losing battle bolted in the direction Lucas had. Buster breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the girls.

D.W. and Emily ran and hugged him thanking him repeatedly for coming when he did. He held them tight admitting he too was terrified seeing them in a situation like that. "Jeez you guys are freezing," he commented noting how red their cheeks were, "come on we'll go back to my place and we can call your mom D.W., it's too cold for you guys to be walking back." The girls could only nod as they were very cold despite being bundled up in winter jackets, scarves and mittens. Emily had no idea Buster lived across the street from the Sugar Bowl although there was a rather large hedge that blocked the condominium from view.

He led them back to safety hurrying them inside and turned on the heat. He brought out extra blankets while the girls removed their shoes and coats. "Th-th-thank you B-B-Buster," D.W. said snuggling into the blanket. "Of course how did you guys get mixed up with those two anyway," Buster replied taking a seat. "It was my fault, we met them a couple days ago and they asked us out and I told them we would go," Emily admitted snuggling into the couch. Buster arched an eyebrow, "you have a real fascination with high school boys don't you." She shrugged.

Buster just shook his head, "do you have any idea how dangerous that was, you don't even know those two." "Yeah but it seemed ok but we did have to sneak out of D.W.'s house because they wanted to meet us at 10:30," Emily replied knowing it sounded bad. Buster stared in disbelief, "are you serious? You didn't think that was a red flag right there, Emily I can't believe you and D.W. I really can't believe you, you went along with it. What were you two thinking?" Both girls looked away guilty, they knew if Buster said something was wrong then something was wrong.

"Look you two have been through a lot already, D.W. you better call your mom," Buster sighed getting up. "Um do you think you could I'm too scared," D.W. asked timidly. Buster frowned, "alright don't go anywhere." He took the phone into the kitchen where he began fixing hot chocolate, he may have been furious with the girls but he wasn't cruel. He dialed the Read home and waited. "Hello," Mrs. Read answered. "Um hey Mrs. Read it's Buster um I need you to come pick up D.W. and Emily at my place," he said awkwardly. "What but I thought they were…what're they doing over there," she asked panicked. "Uh this is going to take a bit of explaining but long story short they got involved with some guys they shouldn't have, I found them outside the Sugar Bowl and got them back here safely," he explained watching the tea kettle. "Oh my…well I'll be right there, thank you so much Buster, are they ok," she replied worried. "Yeah they're fine a bit cold but fine," he answered. "Ok I'm on my way," Mrs. Read said before hanging up.

Buster set the phone down wondering how the hell Emily and D.W. could get themselves caught up in something like this. He was so mad he didn't even realize Emily had walked into the kitchen still bundled in the blanket. "Um Buster," she half-whispered anxiously. He started and turned to look at her, she looked like she'd been crying. "What," he asked calmly. She fidgeted a bit shuffling from one foot to another. "Uh I…uh I just wanted to apologize again for you know," she replied sadly. He shook his head, "Emily what possessed you to do something like this?" "I don't know," she mumbled. "What," he asked trying to make out what she said.

Emily swallowed hard, "I said I don't know why, I guess I was just excited that older boys showed an interest in me." Buster stared at her in shock, he had no idea how to respond to that. "I mean you did tell me to stay away from boys like you," she rationalized. "So you go for somebody worse," he exclaimed in disbelief. "Um well I didn't really know," she replied bashfully. Buster shook his head, "obviously, do you know how lucky you are those boys didn't get their way tonight? What if I hadn't just happened to be there? What if neither of you could use your phones to call for help? Did you even think about how you'd escape had they even gotten you back to the house?" By now she was shaking partly from crying and partly from embarrassment, he was right she hadn't thought of what could've happened. She knew they were beyond lucky Buster happened to live right around the corner, was home and happened to be out walking at the right time, if not they may not have had a chance.

"Do you really think they would've hurt us," she asked crying. Buster really wanted to say no, that even though those boys were stupid they weren't criminals at least he hoped not. Inhaling sharply he said, "I don't know, I know they would've put you in a much more uncomfortable position than they did and definitely would've pressured you to do things you wouldn't be ready for." The look of fear in her eyes told him how sorry she was, but he knew it was good for her to hear this even if it was terrifying. But he also knew there was no reason to talk further about it, even though he was certain her and D.W.'s parents would repeat the same speech and likely ground them till they were 20. He had protected them and brought them to safety, now he just needed to make sure they were ok.

Spreading his arms he said, "come here." Emily was surprised Buster had only hugged her twice before and those were just side hugs. She looked at him wondering if it was a trick. "What do I have cooties now," he joked noting her hesitation. He gave her a small smile and she knew it was safe. She walked over wrapping her arms around his waist letting his strong arms engulf her. In that moment never had she felt so safe, like as long as he was there nothing could touch her. He hugged her tight and she laid her head against his chest inhaling his scent hoping he didn't notice. "You really had me scared tonight for both of you," he admitted. "I'm sorry," she sniffed wiping a tear from her eye. "No more hooking up with random older boys from now on got it," he replied in a serious tone. She smiled, "got it I promise I'll stick to boys my own age and no more late night rendezvous."

The tea kettle went off just then and they separated Buster patting her shoulder. "What's that for," she asked curious. Buster pulled two mugs from the cupboard and poured some cocoa powder in each. "Hot chocolate figured you two could use it," he replied mixing the drinks. He put the mugs on a serving tray along with a bag of marshmallows. She followed him back to the living room where D.W. had been waiting and crying. She brightened seeing a more relaxed Buster and the hot chocolate. Both girls eagerly accepted the drinks, the warm cocoa scent filling their nostrils and sending a river of warmth through their bodies as they drank. They thanked him for the drinks and asked why he wasn't having one. "Uh I kinda have my own drink to get back to," he shrugged. Both girls looked at him confused until they saw an empty beer bottle on the small coffee table. They looked at him surprised although they really shouldn't have been. "Don't worry I'm gonna wait until after you guys leave and I'm barely what you'd call tipsy right now," he assured them.

In the next few minutes Mrs. Read showed up frantic and wondering what the girls had done. But she was also relieved to see them safe and hugged Buster for not only rescuing them but keeping them safe too. She also told him she wasn't mad at him for what happened between him and Arthur and that she forgave him for punching Arthur. Buster thanked her but told her not to worry about it, to him it was the past and that's how it would be.


	11. December 12th: Wake up call

_**December 12th**_

The following morning Buster had been greeted by a splitting headache. After Emily and D.W. had gone home he had wasted no time in having a few beers, although he was starting to wonder what had possessed him to have as many as he did. It was funny, he hadn't been partying which would've been the most likely reason for a hangover like this and with no other major stressors he didn't have a reason. Hell when it was just him he usually only had one or two if he really wanted it. He was just thankful to have the house to himself since his mom had to be in early for some big meeting at work and then would be spending the afternoon with her boyfriend. Yup he was more than happy just sleeping all day.

Just as he was about to drift off the high pitched beeping of his phone startled him awake. He was half tempted to hurl the damn thing across his room. Putting the pillow over his head he hoped ignoring it would make the big, bad ringing stop. No such luck, it just kept going off. He swore under his breath trying to block it out. Ok whoever invented this annoyance was going on the list with the school bell genius. In fact they might take first place.

Surrendering his sleep he opened his phone to several texts from his friends. Most were asking him to hang out for the day, a couple wanted to party and then there was the girl he'd hooked up with last week. He cringed reading her message, now he remembered why he'd had a few extra beers last night. This girl though fun, was nothing special in his eyes and he got pretty sick of her after a few times. She was clingy, seemed to be under the incredibly mistaken impression she was the only girl he was allowed to fuck. He'd tried to explain it to her last night but she was as clueless as she was persistent. Eventually he'd gotten so frustrated he just told her to take a bunch of nudes and give them to him to prove her argument and stopped replying.

Her message shocked him. _Got the pix, wanna see? ;)_ He didn't think she'd actually do it and he really didn't want them, he knew what she looked like and yeah she was hot but he had his limits. Deciding it was too early for this shit he didn't bother to reply, he'd deal with her later. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

Buster wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but it was just past noon when he heard someone ringing the doorbell. Groaning he threw the blankets off and stomped downstairs. He paused thinking maybe he should put on some deodorant or something, he probably didn't smell too great right now. _Ding, ding, ding, ding._ Whoever was at his door wasn't going anywhere. Doorbell inventor was on the list now too.

He opened the door and was rather surprised to see Muffy there. "Morning sleepyhead," she chirped batting her eyes at him. He blinked still not comprehending why she was here or why she was wearing a trench coat and 4 inch heels. "Uh hi um did we have plans," he greeted half asleep. Muffy just giggled, "no silly but I thought maybe I'd come and give you a special wake up call." "Great," he drawled yawning a bit. Taking note of his less than enthusiastic response she walked closer, her perfume hitting his nostrils nearly making him throw up. Flowery teen perfume and a stomach full of beer should be marketed as a lethal toxin.

"Well you're in a pleasant mood," she huffed placing her hands on her hips. He rubbed his eyes, shit like this shouldn't happen so early. "Sorry I'm just a little hungover this morning," he apologized trying to wake up. Instantly she relaxed and came even closer to him. Eh what did he care, she'd seen and smelled him in worse conditions. "Then maybe I can fix it for you, mind if I come in," she replied seductively. He knew he was gonna kick himself for this later, but stood aside and gestured for her to come in. As soon as he shut the door he had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't leaving anytime soon and reflexively locked the door.

"Good call," she said looking around, "no one home I take it." He nodded, "nope just me and…and now you." Damn that sounded lame, he really needed some sleep. She gave him a sexy smile, oh boy he could almost predict where this was going. "So what kinda wakeup call did you plan," he asked turning on his usual charm. Putting on an even more seductive expression on her face, she slowly undid the belt on the coat. Buster watched in anticipation as her nimble fingers undid the buttons on her coat and she peeled the folds back and let the coat drop from her body into a heap on the floor. Well fuck, he should've seen that coming.

She stood in his foyer in what was perhaps the tiniest g-string and bra he'd ever seen. Her black g-string hardly covered her front, she might as well have been wearing a shoelace and was tied in two perfect bows on her hips. Her bra wasn't much better, hell it couldn't even be considered a bra the see through triangles covering her nipples and pretty much only that, tiny strings holding it together. She was right he was wide awake now and so was another part of him.

She licked her lips, turning slightly to the side giving him a different view. "Take me Buster," she said in a breathy whisper. In half a second he had her pulled flush against his body. "Don't need to tell me twice," he growled in a husky voice. How could he refuse an offer like that?

Later that afternoon, neither having any idea how long they'd been at it and they didn't care, Buster and Muffy laid together in his bed conserving whatever energy they had left. They had no doubt they'd start up again in a few minutes but this had to be one of their hottest sessions yet. They'd started in the shower mostly at his suggestion because he wanted to brush his teeth and complained of not having showered yet. From there they tumbled into the bedroom not even making it to the bed and just doing it on the floor, but quickly moved to the bed for the next round. Each time they got a little rougher, a little crazier and now both were left with a large amount of hickeys, bite marks and scratches.

"Mmm you were right I needed a wakeup call," he murmured against her shoulder kissing it. She sighed happily, "yeah this was the perfect way to spend today." She rolled over to face him. "Buster how've you been, like for real," she asked concerned. He shrugged, "alright bit frustrated with school crap but otherwise fine." Truth was he really wasn't fine, everything was really messed up. Since he'd punched Arthur nothing seemed to be the same. During his suspension his mom had tried talking to him, tried to get him to talk to Arthur, even dragged his dad into it and Buster had just shut everyone out. He didn't wanna talk about it, he didn't even wanna think about it. After that school had been hell, well in a way. His friends were still his friends but a few kids were now afraid of him although most of them had been afraid of him before that.

He still talked to George and Brain once in a while, even Fern talked to him a little bit. But not only did Arthur refuse to acknowledge his existence but he went out of his way to make sure they were never in the same place even transferring out of their AP History class. Francine had taken Arthur's side and wouldn't even look at him, even shooting him a threatening glare while holding her hockey stick. Sue Ellen wasn't speaking to either of them burying herself in school work and even volunteering to help out the art club. He was easily bored in class, ditched quite a bit and dealt with it the only way he knew how. Worse yet the school counselor was making him see her once a week for evaluation and talking about his "anger issues." He hated being treated like a head case, but he wasn't the only one. Arthur was being forced into it too, thankfully not at the same time. He was just happy winter break was happening in a week and he'd have two weeks of freedom.

Muffy knew it was a lie too but she also knew better than to press him. "Well you always have a safe place to come if you need," she replied snuggling close to him. He kissed her grateful she understood and wasn't going to ask him for details. "Thanks," he whispered kissing her again. They started making out again when a knock at his bedroom door interrupted them. He groaned having a pretty good idea who it was. "Hold those lips," he whispered getting up.

He opened the door a bit and saw his dad standing there. "Hey Buster," Bo Baxter said smiling. He was immediately suspicious of why his son only opened the door enough for him to see a sliver of him. "Hi dad what's up," Buster replied thinking his dad's timing couldn't have been worse. "Oh I was in the neighborhood and thought maybe we'd grab a bite," Bo answered. Buster arched an eyebrow, his dad had been doing these random "checkups" on him per his mom's request. "Uh I would but I'm kinda busy right now," Buster said casually glancing over his shoulder. Bo frowned he had an idea of what that meant, he could practically smell the sex coming from the room and the fact that Buster had answered the door in just his sweats. "Oh well I'll just wait downstairs till you're done," Bo replied casually. "Uh kinda busy the rest of the afternoon," Buster reiterated.

"Doing what," Bo asked crossing his arms. _Muffy._ "Catching up on homework," he lied. "Really need any help," Bo said stepping forward. Buster continued to block the door. "No thanks, look maybe we can get together another time," Buster answered hoping it would make his dad leave. Bo knew he was fighting a losing battle, prying Buster away from his "homework" would only frustrate both of them. "Mmmkay well I'm flying out this week but I'll be back a few days before Christmas, you have my cell," Bo conceded and headed downstairs. "Oh and Buster we do need to talk soon," Bo added before heading out the door. Buster knew what that meant and that while he could postpone it he'd never be able to avoid the talk with his dad no matter what. But for now someone else needed his attention and this he wasn't going to delay.


	12. February 11th: Talk to me

**_February 11_** ** _th_**

Bo Baxter had made good on his promise to have a 'talk' with Buster. Buster had managed to delay it on several occasions, the best excuses being that the last time his father had dropped by it was the holidays and Bitzi would never allow anything negative to interfere with the season. So he'd made it through Christmas and New Year's Eve but once that was over he needed new excuses. On the days his dad would fly in to town Buster made sure he had several plans made or 'suggested' to his mom that all three of them spend some family time together. Sometimes he would just say he was too tired or had a lot of homework to catch up on. But his father caught on quick and working with Bitzi arranged to have Buster meet with him the day before his birthday, if not he'd lose his driving privileges for a month.

Buster hadn't been happy with that and of all dates to pick, but he knew if he didn't get it out of the way his dad would only hound him until he agreed to do it. So he'd begrudgingly agreed to meet him and that's why he sat outside a small café in town with his father awkwardly fidgeting. Buster took a sip of his coffee nearly laughing at his father's raised eyebrow. "It's just coffee," Buster said taking another sip. "I know I just never knew you drank it, personally I think you're kinda young for it," Bo replied nervously. Buster resisted the urge to roll his eyes, his mom had known from the beginning and she was fine with it.

"So um how's school going," Bo asked earnestly. Buster shrugged, "fine can't wait to get out." "Mmm was that why you got in that fight back in October," Bo said in a serious tone."Ugh you're not gonna bring that up again are you," Buster groaned. "Well it was a pretty big deal," Bo pointed out. "You know why it happened," Buster said bitterly. Bo nodded, "yes but that's not the only thing I'm concerned about, well your mother and I are concerned about." He paused watching Buster's reaction, he looked irritated. "We're concerned about your recent behavior," Bo continued trying to formulate what to say. Buster raised an eyebrow, "and exactly which part are you concerned about?"

Bo inhaled sharply, "Buster this fight between you and Arthur was bad enough but then learning the reason why, I mean you didn't just hit on this girl you slept with her and to learn she wasn't even your first." Buster frowned, "so you're worried about my sex life?" "We're kinda worried that you have one," Bo explained, "and we're wondering if there's anything else we should know." Buster resisted the urge to scream, he knew his lifestyle wasn't ideal but he wasn't in the worst shape possible. He wasn't dealing drugs, wasn't involved in any gangs, he didn't even have a damn speeding ticket.

"What exactly do you wanna know dad huh, my party habits, the names of the girls I've slept with," Buster replied angrily. Bo held up his hands in defense, "no of course not but we do wanna know that you're safe." "Well duh of course I'm being safe, trust me I've had a few years to figure it out," Buster shot back his blood rising. Bo's eyebrows shot up like rockets, if he interpreted that correctly then Buster's reputation went back further than he thought. "What do you mean 'years,'" Bo asked hiding his anger. Buster was starting to wish he had something stronger than coffee, this conversation was not going as he'd expected. "Buster how long," Bo pried concerned.

Buster just stayed silent sitting back in his chair, arms folded across his chest and his gaze off to the side. "Buster you better tell me or we'll just keep having these meetings until you…" "Alright fine you wanna know the truth here it is," Buster snapped, "I was 14 the first time I did it and I haven't stopped. I like the rush, I like not being attached and any girl that gets with me knows the deal before I even approach them." Bo was shocked how had Buster been getting away with this when his mother hovered over him like a hawk? "Buster why would you…so young…" Buster just shook his head, "I know that's early but what can you do."

"Buster why would you even do it that early," Bo asked still in shock. "I dunno curiosity, hormones, anger, peer pressure, I don't even remember," Buster answered flatly. The truth was Buster did remember why and while hormones could certainly play a part they weren't the main reason. Bo on the other hand couldn't understand why Buster would do it out of anger, hormones and curiosity made sense and hell even peer pressure although Buster wasn't one to follow the crowd. A sudden thought struck Bo and he wondered if maybe he'd been partially responsible. "Buster did this happen after that phone call where I said I would be away for at least half a year and had to cancel the holiday season with you and your mother," Bo asked his heart racing.

Buster looked him straight in the eye, it was almost like looking at a stranger. "Yeah happened that night, I was angry so I called a girl I'd been sorta seeing and I went over to her place and well you can imagine how it went from there," Buster explained coldly. Bo felt his stomach drop, he'd always hated how his career kept him away from his family it had been one of the countless reasons he and Bitzi had divorced. Now he was finding out it was also partly to blame for why Buster's behavior changed so drastically over the years. Bo looked across the table at the almost 17 year old and he didn't recognize him.

Buster always had a big smile on his face as a child, always making jokes and even when he was angry he didn't stay mad for long. Bo tried to find a hint of that little boy in there somewhere, even just etched on his face but he couldn't see him. Instead the teenager in front of him looked tired, irritated, and distant. "Buster I…" Buster held up a hand, "wasn't always your job that drove me to do crazy shit, now it's second nature to me." Bo wanted to cry, he wanted to pick up his child and hug him tight. Bo swallowed hard, "what else have you done?" But Buster wasn't willing to say anything else, he already felt like he'd said too much. "Not really much of anything else," Buster lied. Bo knew that couldn't be the truth but getting Buster to admit what he did took a lot and he seemed to be fine otherwise.

"Well alright but just so you know your mother and I will be keeping an eye on you," Bo said at last admitting defeat. Buster nodded, "figured you would." The reality of it was Buster knew they couldn't keep tabs on him all the time, his mother already hovered over him and yet she had no clue about his activities before the big fight with Arthur. His dad was even more in the dark and Buster had become an expert at hiding his girls and his drinking. So what if they knew about the girls, not like he could take that back. The drinking on the other hand that he'd have to be extra careful of, even though he hadn't been caught so far. What he didn't realize was that it wouldn't be long before that became the least of his problems.


	13. February 12th: Happy Birthday to Me

_**February 12th**_

 **Warning: Minor smut**

"And now a toast to the man of the hour, Buster," Jake exclaimed raising a red solo cup to the air. Everyone at the party echoed the sentiment with loud whoops and hollers as Buster sat basking in the attention. While he was a little embarrassed he was used to it by now and didn't mind being the center of attention once in a while. This was the best way he could think of to spend his 17th birthday. His parents had treated him to a special dinner earlier and given him gifts, a photographer's camera with four interchangeable lenses from his dad and season tickets to the Grebes baseball games from his mom. But once that had ended his friends had planned a party for that night. His mom made him swear to be home by 1 am since it was his birthday.

Buster had already planned out how to get home, the same way he got to the party. Muffy had picked him up in her limo and taken him to Jake's house and promised to take him home. But he wasn't thinking about that now, it was only 9 pm and he was having a hell of a time. Barely an hour in and everything was how he wanted it, a bunch of girls dancing for him and his closest friends by his side. Well at least his current closest friends were there. He remembered last year when Muffy had hosted his birthday and everyone had been there, including Arthur. Sure there'd been a little drinking and shit but Muffy had kept it PG for their group. Buster had fun then too but he'd hated toning it down. This was more his style, loud and crazy. Then why did it feel like something was missing?

"Oh Buster," a milk and honey voice purred. He snapped out of his musings seeing a girl named Marissa from school standing in front of him. He'd never hooked up with her before but he'd had his eyes on her recently. Wearing a short, strapless royal blue dress, matching heels and a cherry kissed smile she batted her eyes at him. He could hear a few sounds of approval from his friends but he ignored them, he was more interested in Marissa. "Hey Marissa enjoying the party," he replied standing and moving towards her.

She glanced around, "yeah but I really came to see you, happy birthday." Well he certainly was happy to hear that. "Thank you I'm glad you're here," he said moving closer. She licked her lips, "so uh I have a special present for you and I was hoping to give it to you now." Oh he couldn't wait. "Now's perfect," he smiled. She nodded, "ok but not here um do you know if Jake has any private rooms we could use?" Oh now he was ready. "Follow me," he whispered guiding her away from the crowd. No one seemed to notice or if they did they didn't say anything.

Buster knew of several rooms in Jake's house that would be perfect and Jake had already told him which rooms he could use. Heading into the house he located a guest room down the hall marked off. Buster opened the door and led her inside glad Jake's parents were often out of town. Once inside he waited to see what she would do. She moved over towards the bed, gestured for him to sit while she remained standing. He sat and watched as she clicked on her phone and a techno beat began to play. Oh he knew where this was going and he couldn't wait.

"So I thought you might like a little strip tease for your birthday," she explained seductively. "You thought right," he replied leaning forward. Flashing him a wide smile she moved to stand in front of him then turned around and pulled her long black hair over her shoulder. "Would you like to unwrap your gift," she asked giving him a wink. She didn't have to ask twice as he reached up and gently pulled the zipper of her dress down exposing her back. He watched as it pooled beneath her feet leaving her in her underwear and heels.

With a well poised kick the dress was cast aside and one by one so were her heels. She began to sway to the beat, twisting her hips one way then the other as her hands glided smoothly down her collarbone, chest, stomach and came to a rest on her hips. As the music continued she reached behind and unhooked her pink bra letting loose her breasts. She shimmied up to him until his face was right in her chest and she shook them against his face. Damn he was in heaven as he placed a few kisses on her breasts. She giggled then moved back and turned around slowly pulling down her black and pink panties giving him a good view of her ass. She turned once more fully naked and placed herself in between his legs letting his hands roam every inch of bare skin he could find.

He fell back onto the bed letting her climb on top of him and grind on his lap. His arousal was driving him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to fuck her mercilessly. But he wasn't sure if that was her intention or not, stripping was one thing but sex was another. She leaned forward kissing him sensually. "So how far does this present go," he asked his arousal nearly unbearable. "As far as you want it to," she purred in his ear. He placed her hand against his erection and raised an eyebrow. Thankfully she got the hint and immediately went to work freeing him. Once he was fully free she sank down slowly on him making satisfied moans as she did. He bucked his hips upward to meet her as she lowered herself completely and they steadily increased their speed. His hands dug into her hips pushing her down as he thrust upward. He didn't know how long they'd been away from the party and he didn't care, everyone knew what he was doing.

He felt her walls clamp around him and the familiar cry of ecstasy emitted from her lips. He came undone as well not caring if anyone heard them, although the party was so loud it was unlikely anyone would notice. As they came down from their orgasms he pulled her in for one more kiss. "That was the best present ever," he whispered. "Glad you liked it," she whispered kissing him again. She crawled off him and began replacing her clothes as he pulled up his underwear and jeans.

They headed back to the party but even with the satisfied smile plastered on his face something was still troubling him. Buster couldn't figure it out this party was exactly what he wanted, friends, booze, sex—so why did it feel like something should've been there but wasn't? He grabbed a rum and cola wondering why this thing was nagging in the back of his mind. No one really seemed to notice that he was suddenly distant but that was fine with him, he needed to think. He couldn't put his finger on it, something just felt off. This was like all the other parties he'd been to over the year and he hadn't had this feeling then so why now? It was his birthday for Pete's sake he should be having fun and for the most part he was but something still wasn't right.

He tried to write it off and have a good time dancing with some of the girls, chatting with his friends, having a couple drinks but the more he tried to distract himself the worse he felt. By 11:30 pm he'd had enough and decided he needed to head home seeing as nothing would be open at this hour. He found Muffy talking with a few other girls and when she saw him walk over she knew something was wrong. Excusing herself she met him halfway looking concerned.

"Buster what's wrong," Muffy asked wondering what the problem was. He shrugged, "I dunno I'm just not feeling the party scene tonight that's all, think I just wanna head home." Muffy was shocked Buster was usually the last to leave a party not the first and especially not his own party. "Really do you wanna go talk for a bit, we can sit in the limo and take off whenever you want," she replied concerned. Silently he nodded and followed her towards the front of the house where the limo sat waiting near the corner.

They slid in and Buster had to admit he was glad to be with just Muffy right now, aside from Sue Ellen he could always talk to her. He looked over at her half expecting her to have taken her top off by now but instead sat quietly looking at him confused. Oh boy he had no idea how to explain this.

"Buster what's going on," she asked again. He inhaled sharply, "I dunno it just it feels like something is missing from the party." She furrowed her eyebrows, "what like a keg or something?" He shook his head, "no more like someone I can't figure it out but something just feels off." Unfortunately neither teen had a clue what this meant, although Muffy tried again. "Uh did we forget to invite someone I thought for sure we invited everyone we wanted here," she mused checking her list of contacts. Buster sat silent trying to piece together his own thoughts wondering why he was so confused about all of this. Then Muffy thought of something and she hoped she was wrong. "Um Buster do you think it has something to do with Arthur not being here, I mean this is technically the first birthday you spent without him," Muffy suggested.

Buster looked at her in surprise but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. In some weird way not having his ex-best friend there to celebrate was ruining the night for him probably because they'd celebrated their birthdays together since they were toddlers. "Muffy that's it, it's Arthur everything this year has changed and maybe now I'm feeling it more than ever because this usually something we would've celebrated together," Buster said understanding everything. Well no wonder he'd been feeling so down and confused, once again Arthur seemed to be the source of his problems this year. And the more Buster thought about it the madder he got he was supposed to be enjoying this birthday and stupid Arthur had managed to ruin it without even being there. Buster then got an idea, something he'd been dying to do for a while and now was the perfect time.

 **Dun dun dun! What is Buster gonna do now? Also apologies for taking so long to update this story, it's been a rather shall we say hectic year and I definitely didn't want to take this long.**


	14. February 12th: Part 2

"Muffy you know what I wanna do right now," he said with determination. "Um make out for a while," she guessed. "No let's go to the tattoo parlor I need more ink," he replied excitedly. Her eyebrows shot up, "at this time? I doubt any of them are open." "Axel on 23rd is open until 2 am let's go," he answered buckling his seatbelt. "But…but what about the party," she asked knowing how rude it was to leave your own party.

Buster paused temporarily forgetting the party was even going on. "Um right be right back," he replied jumping out of the limo. He ran across the yard frantically looking around until he spied Jake locking tongues with a random girl. Not caring that he was interrupting, it was his party damn it, Buster tapped Jake's shoulder. "Huh oh hey buddy enjoying the party," Jake asked taking his attention off the girl. "Yeah but look I was just thinking…"

"Never a good sign…"

"Smartass, look I decided that I need to do more tonight than just get laid and party," Buster explained. Jake furrowed his eyebrows not liking the sound of that. "Bro what else is there I mean we got booze and girls," Jake said getting worried. Buster shook his head, "yeah and I got that already, look I'm getting more ink done you wanna come?"

Jake's eyebrows shot up, "dude for real?" "Yeah," Buster replied heading for the limo. Jake took off after his friend. "Whoa dude are you sure," Jake asked stepping in front of him. Jake could see that this wasn't just the booze talking, sure Buster had always talked about getting more tattoos but something seemed to be fueling this one and it wasn't good. Buster frowned, "duh why wouldn't I be?" "Uh well for one thing you're leaving your own party," Jake shot back gesturing toward the crowd. Buster looked around and honestly it didn't look like most of these kids would notice one way or the other. "So? Look man I love that you threw me this party and all but I need some new ink," Buster said determinedly.

"So get it tomorrow," Jake retorted frustrated. "No," Buster replied flatly weaving around his friend. Jake grabbed him by the arm stopping him. "Bro something ain't right and I'm pretty sure whatever you're thinking of getting you're gonna regret tomorrow," Jake insisted now worried. Buster had that look in his eyes, the kind he got in times of intense anger which was rare. He saw Muffy running up to the pair looking concerned, clearly he'd told her first, and Jake knew this wasn't gonna end well. Whenever Buster got like this, his anger building up so much that he would decide to do something reckless usually they had to bail him out before he got in real trouble. The first instance he'd gotten really drunk and they feared he'd end up in the ER, thankfully they'd been there to stop him before he got too far. Another time he'd almost tried a cigarette until Muffy reminded him of his asthma and one puff could literally kill him.

But the worst was the year before when they'd gone out to a party and while they had no idea what had him so pissed off that night he'd come really close to falling down the rabbit hole. That party had been littered with every kind of pill, drug and powder imaginable, a junkie's paradise. Buster and his friends weren't that stupid and had tried to leave instantly except Buster was near full blown rage and he'd grabbed 2 or 3 random pills out of a plastic bowl offered to them, a beer and proposed they do it up right. No one could understand what made Buster do it but Muffy had slapped the pills out of his hand before he could take one and grabbed the beer away from him. Jake had to pull Buster by the collar of his jacket towards the door to get him out. The worst part was Buster had been completely sober before going to that party, the only thing fueling his destructive behavior that night was his anger. He never told anyone what had been bothering him that night but by morning he was fine and no one mentioned it since.

A new tattoo didn't compare to trying to take random pills with alcohol and expecting to live, but still both of them were worried Buster was going to take it to new extremes. "I'm getting new ink fucking deal with it," Buster growled his eyes getting dark with determination. Why was everyone trying to stop him from getting a tattoo, it's not like he was going to shoot up heroin. "Shit alright man cool it, look if it means that much then I'm coming with you just let me tell everyone to move it over to DJ's k," Jake replied pissed. Buster nodded before climbing into Muffy's limo, Muffy following close behind. He heard the muffled sound of Jake talking into a karaoke microphone, probably telling everyone to head over to DJ's place one block over. They waited while everyone cleared out, some getting into cars others opting to walk, and waited for Jake to lock up the house.

Finally Jake got in the limo and Muffy told her driver to head towards Axel's Tattoo and Body Shop. Muffy and Jake looked at each other silently agreeing to watch Buster closely. Buster on the other hand was staring blankly out the window, jaw set tightly. He knew exactly what he was getting and he didn't care what anyone said. They arrived close to midnight and the place was deserted save for Axel the owner and his best artist Frankie. Both knew Buster and his friends, they were a pretty unforgettable bunch.

"Whoa Buster man didn't expect to see you in here, what's up," Axel greeted giving Buster a half hug. Axel was a fairly average sized guy, mid 30's, dark hair, eyebrow and ear piercings and his body was like a walking canvas covered in tattoos. "Birthday dude, 17," Buster replied proudly. "No way dude happy birthday so uh what can I do you for," Axel asked leaning back on the counter. Buster pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Axel, a printout of a tattoo he designed for himself. "I want this done," Buster answered pointing at the image. Axel examined the image and nodded, "ok man when do you want it done?" "Now," Buster stated.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "dude I dunno, we close at 2 and depending on how big you want this we wouldn't be able to finish it tonight." "I just want it on the left side of my chest, you know not taking up the whole spot but most of it doesn't need color," Buster explained pointing out the area. When Axel still looked unconvinced Buster promptly removed his shirt and indicated with his fingers just how big he wanted it. Seeing that it would only take up half the area and the design was relatively simple enough Axel finally relented. "Alright let me get this traced and we'll get started," he paused, "and since it's your birthday if we have to go a little late I'll let it slide this once, but this ain't gonna be a habit and I don't want my regular customers getting any ideas capiche?"

Buster nodded and sat down, Jake sitting beside him. The next thing he felt was Jake punching him in the arm. "Dude what the hell was that for," Buster demanded rubbing his arm. "For dragging us into this, how the hell you gonna pay for this dude charges $100 per hour," Jake hissed back. Buster rolled his eyes, "believe it or not I do have a lot of money saved up, plus I cashed my birthday checks from my grandparents I got more than enough.""Buster what exactly are you getting," Muffy asked sitting down as well. "A scorpion," Buster smirked. Jake and Muffy had equal looks of shock, of all things he talked about getting a scorpion hadn't been on the list. "You sure man, doesn't seem like your thing," Jake pointed out wondering where the idea had come from. Buster quirked an eyebrow, "since when scorpions are cool." "Yeah but what're you getting it for?" "What's the first thing you think when you see a scorpion," Buster asked in a serious tone. Jake shrugged, "uh run like hell?"

Buster laughed, "yeah because they're dangerous, pinchers, stinger, venom. One of the worst creatures to run across." Jake frowned, "so you want people to think you're dangerous?" Buster shook his head, "no resilient." "I thought that's why you got the phoenix on your shoulder," Muffy interjected. "Whatever you'll just have to wait and see," Buster scowled looking around the shop.

Both knew Buster was hell bent on doing this and there was no way to convince him otherwise. There was no way they were gonna get a straight answer from him and if he regretted it tomorrow then that was his problem, they weren't gonna talk him out of it. "Ok Buster all set you ready," Axel announced walking over. "Hell yeah," Buster replied standing and removing his shirt again. "Babe could you hold this," he asked looking at Muffy. She reached out to take it right as Jake did and Buster shot him a look. "Sorry thought I was the only one you called babe," Jake teased. Buster just gave him the finger and sat in the chair.

He waited as Axel stenciled the tattoo outline onto his chest and prepped his needle and ink. Muffy clutched his shirt wondering if Buster would change his mind at the last second but he wasn't budging, he actually looked surprisingly calm. She looked at Jake who looked like he was ready to kick Buster's ass but gave Muffy a defeated look. They both knew that if Buster was gonna do any rage-induced spur of the moment stunt, a tattoo would be the least destructive especially done by Axel who'd been doing this for over a decade.

Buster sat back and waited until he felt the first prick of the needle against his skin. He inhaled sharply through his nose staying as still as possible and let the buzz of the needle drown out his inner thoughts. He winced a few times at the pain but he didn't care, he had a pretty high pain tolerance as it was. As painful as this was it helped him forget. He hissed as the needle moved closer to his collar bone but relaxed after a minute, damn this felt good. Muffy and Jake were silent and he was happy about that, the last thing he needed to hear was how he shouldn't be getting this tattoo at all. He was thrilled to be getting this done, it was something he'd been mulling over the last couple weeks and what better time than his birthday to do it?

"So Buster any particular reason you wanted this design," Axel asked making small talk. "Mmm not really just stupid shit and this is to show people that messing with me is not a good idea," Buster explained. Axel nodded, "mmm been there dude, tell ya nothing made it better like getting fresh ink, pain of the needle distracts from the emotional pain." "Damn straight," Buster replied wondering why he hadn't done this sooner. If he'd gotten a new tattoo for every shitty thing that had happened so far this year, he'd look like Axel by now. And it was true what Axel said, this was distracting him and better yet the angry buzz of the needle matched the anger buzzing inside him.

Stupid Arthur, always such a nerd, a stick in the mud. He was such a good little boy and well that just didn't work in Buster's world. Arthur always ruined his fun, always telling him not to drink or hook up with some tramp or cut school and party till dawn or hotwire his mom's car at 15 and take it for a joy ride. No he was better off without him, not like he ever got caught and he was just being a normal teenager. Arthur just didn't know how to have fun and the more Buster thought about it the angrier he got. He was grateful when Axel started filling in the design, the needle distracted him from his anger, damn if only he had some vodka that would help.

After 2 hours and 15 minutes Axel finally put the needle down. "Ok bro you're all set check it out," he said wiping it down. Buster walked up to the full body mirror and stared proudly at his new ink. "Nice it looks excellent," Buster replied and turned to Muffy and Jake, "what do you guys think?" They had to admit it was quality work but it was a bit unsettling.

The scorpion wasn't in immense detail, just block shapes with gaps in between like a stencil and there were words written around it in simple scroll: _**Let it hurt. Let it bleed. Let it sting. And let it go**_ _._ "It's um nice Buster definitely original," Muffy said knowing all too well what it referenced. "Yeah man real cool," Jake added not sure what to think. Buster seemed pleased with it and as he finished getting it bandaged and paying for it he felt like it encompassed this year entirely and he couldn't have been more thrilled. Happy Birthday to him.

 **Well there it is! I was originally gonna make Buster do something way worse and really destructive but changed my mind. This story will get darker though.**


	15. March 16th: When does it end?

**_AN: So this is sort of a throw away chapter or I guess maybe a bonus chapter if you will. It just adds more drama. Enjoy!_**

 ** _March 16_** ** _th_**

Buster turned over in his bed still groggy from last night. He'd gone out with Jake, Muffy and a few other kids to an over 18 club downtown. Even with his parents trying to keep him on a shorter leash they hardly followed through, his dad was still away a lot for work and a weekly cell phone checkup hardly proved he was staying out of trouble. His mother was just as clueless as she worked long hours too and even when she'd text him while he was out he'd just make sure to respond quickly enough that she didn't get suspicious. If she asked he'd say they were watching a movie or playing video games. He still drank when he felt like it, he was just mindful about making sure his mom never saw and of course hooking up was a given. He still had his fake I.D. stuffed in his wallet which was how he and his friends had gotten into the club.

The club had been great, he danced with Muffy most of the time occasionally dancing with a few other girls. He was just glad his mom had decided to stay over with her boyfriend last night and trusted him to be alone. At around 1 am they'd all gone back to Buster's and gotten wasted playing beer pong and taking shots. He couldn't even remember what time everyone left, but he remembered crashing around 4 am. His alarm went off at 6:15 am for school but he was gonna skip it today, he was in no mood. He knew he'd have to call in sick to the school but he waited until around 7 to do that. He had the sick excuse down solid, he'd call pretending to be his dad saying he'd caught the flu or a stomach virus and would be out sick for the day. Then he'd get the ok confirmation from the school and crawl right back into bed.

He'd even managed to clean out some of the trash left over from last night, although he knew he'd have to do a better job before his mom got home. He caught a lucky break though, she'd texted him from work saying she'd gone straight there from her boyfriend's place and wouldn't be home until dinner. Finally feeling like he could relax he drifted back to sleep. It was honestly a miracle he wasn't in worse shape, he'd had a lot to drink last night but so far his headache was mild and he didn't feel like he was gonna see his dinner again. He guessed he got off lucky this time.

He awoke a few hours later to his cell phone ringing. Groaning he put the pillow over his head trying to drown out the annoyance. Yep cell phone ringer dude was going right at the top of the list. Yawning he grabbed his phone and blinked a couple of times as his eyes adjusted. He saw the caller I.D. and rolled his eyes, it was Muffy. She likely skipped school too and probably just wanted to hook up, but he really wasn't in the mood. "Ughmm uh hello," he answered falling back on his pillow. "Buster this is important I need you to come over here immediately," Muffy replied fear lacing her voice. Buster shot up in bed something was wrong. "You ok babe," he asked still trying to sit up straight. "Just come over here, I'm really scared, late, weight gain, did we use protection…I can't remember, need to test," she rattled off quickly.

Buster could hardly make out a word she was saying. "Whoa whoa slow down Muffy, what's going on," he said now wide awake. Whatever was going on it was big and Muffy needed him. "I just…oh I just need you to come over I'll explain then," she urged him, "I'll send the car to come and get you." After that the line went dead, Buster completely shocked. What the hell had she been going on about and why was she so scared? Well there went any sleep he was gonna get for the remainder of the day. Oh well least he didn't have to drive. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. By the time he'd grabbed a poptart from the kitchen and a bottle of water he heard the horn of the limo honking. Car horn guy he was going on the list too.

Buster locked the door, jumped in the limo and in less than 15 minutes found himself in front of Muffy's house. He hadn't needed to knock as she rushed outside to meet him and hurried him into the house with barely a hello. They ran all the way up to her room Buster too stunned to say anything. Once inside she paced nervously in front of the bed while Buster could only watch confused. "Ok Muffy I'm here now what's going on," he asked catching his breath. "Oh Buster I just I don't know what to say," she replied nervously, "did we use protection last time we did it?" Buster stared at her dumbfounded, how could she even ask? She was on the shot last time he checked and he usually had condoms for back up. "What? Yeah we did, I mean I don't think we used a condom the last few times but you're still using the shot right," he assured her. Oh she couldn't be thinking what he thought she was thinking.

She nodded, "yes I am but I've been nauseous the last few days and my period was a couple days late." Buster frowned, "Muffy are you saying what I think you're saying?" "Yeah I think I'm pregnant," she said beginning to cry, "Buster I'm so scared what are we gonna do?" Buster, who was still trying to process the idea of her being pregnant, reached over and put his arms around her small frame. Pulling her close he whispered, "shhh don't worry we're gonna figure this out. First thing we need to do is get a test." She cried softly against his chest. "I know look there's a drugstore around the corner we can get it there," she replied softly.

He kissed the top of her head and walked her downstairs, terrified at the idea that he could've gotten her pregnant. They'd always been careful or at least he thought they were. But he'd taken Sex Ed like everyone else and knew there was always a small chance that even the most well thought out plan could fail. He walked her to the drug store and tried to ignore the looks from a few patrons who probably wondered why they weren't in school. He cringed under the fluorescent lighting, why did drugstores and pharmacies always have to be lit up like a damn hospital? White walls, bright white lights it was like you were two steps away from being interrogated for buying toothpaste.

They found the aisle with the tests neither having any idea which was more effective. Both were starting to feel uncomfortable under the stare of a couple employees and what few patrons were there, mostly old women. Buster knew what they were thinking, stupid irresponsible teenagers being brought down to reality. They finally settled on one in a pink and silver box, labeled 99.9% accurate. He bought the test as Muffy clung to his arm tightly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. The clerk, a middle aged woman, didn't say a word but did give them a look of pity. Buster was just glad she kept her mouth shut.

They rushed back to Muffy's where she drank some water so she could pee on the stick. She went to her private bathroom off her bedroom while Buster waited outside the door. When she finished they set a timer for five minutes and waited. "What if it's positive," she asked quietly. Buster inhaled sharply, "then we'll have to figure out what we wanna do." "Do you think abortion is an option," she asked uncertainty edged in her tone. "It's a possibility," he replied rubbing the back of his neck. The truth was neither of them had considered what might be a good option if she did get pregnant. He looked at her next to him and wished they didn't have to go through this right now. She looked so sad and confused and he couldn't blame her. Taking her hand in his he held her close. "Whatever you want to do Muffy, abortion, adoption, keeping it, I'm right behind you," he assured her and he meant it. He could never dump a baby on a girl and he certainly wasn't going to tell her what choice to make. If she was pregnant and decided to keep it then he'd be right by her side. If she decided to adopt it out then he'd interview families with her. If she decided on abortion he'd pay for it himself even though her family had more than enough money.

He was scared too but he wasn't burdened with actually carrying the child, if the test turned out positive. He would trade anything to keep Muffy from going through this, never had he seen her look so terrified. She shivered against his side eyes glued to the timer. "You mean it Buster," she replied looking up at him. He nodded kissing her, "yes." They sat in silence neither knowing what to say. Time seemed to stand still as anxiety had them in a vice grip. Both jumped when the timer went off.

Rushing into the bathroom they looked at the stick in the sink and relaxed. The test read clear as day: **not pregnant**. She fell into his arms relief washing over the two of them as they realized they were safe. "Well that's a relief," Muffy sighed hugging him. "No kidding," Buster agreed. They threw out the test and went and collapsed on her bed both were pretty tired. "I know I woke you up this morning," she admitted shyly. Buster chuckled, "was it that obvious?" She smirked knowing he was as tired as she was. "You can sleep here with me if you want," she offered casting him a sideways glance. He shot her a look as if to say "sleep? Yeah right." She playfully punched his arm, "I mean it nothing but sleep. I barely slept after coming home last night, not to mention fearing I could be pregnant." Buster had to admit he didn't think he'd make it down to the car without collapsing from exhaustion. Muffy's bed was comfortable and she'd wake him in plenty of time to get home. Finally he nodded, "ok you talked me into it." She smiled and placed a small kiss to his lips. Buster slid off his jacket and sneakers while Muffy changed into her pink flannel shorts and tank top. They crawled into her bed snuggling close, making sure to set an alarm in case neither woke up in time. Never had a bed felt so comfortable and welcoming.

 **AN: Ok well there it is! Like I said this was kind of a throw away chapter, it was really only there to give Buster one more problem to deal with (like I haven't put the poor guy through enough). However things are only gonna escalate further from here so buckle up.**


	16. April 24th: The Scorpion's Sting

**_Warning: This is where things take a dark turn and the worst is yet to come._**

 ** _April 24_** ** _th_**

 _It wasn't supposed to be this way, it shouldn't have ended this way._ Sometimes things are taken too far and people wish they could take back what they said or did. Lines are crossed and regrets are made. But Buster wasn't thinking about that now, at least he tried not to. It was a quiet Sunday evening and Buster's mother had gone out on another date with her boyfriend but promised to be home by eleven. He didn't care though for once he didn't have any plans beyond staying home and relaxing. Grabbing a beer from the fridge (so much for them monitoring his habits) he sat at his computer lazily scrolling through his social media.

Nothing of great importance seemed to be happening, it just seemed to be one of those nights where nothing was happening. He had to admit he was bored and tried to think of something to do. He could call Muffy, she'd be down for a little action. They'd taken a break after her pregnancy scare but that only lasted a week. But he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything tonight, despite his boredom. Maybe he needed a night off, a chance to recharge his batteries so to speak.

He glanced at the clock, 8:30pm. Oddly enough he almost felt like going to bed, he was kinda wiped. He'd spent the last few weeks partying and well it was starting to catch up to him. He'd also had to deal with a rather irritating call from the school about his grades. Lucky him his mom had been home to receive the call and berated him about his D average. He was failing one class and in danger of failing 4 others. He was barely pulling a C in his other class. She'd yelled, he'd argued, she pleaded with him to do better, he promised he would. But there was no guarantee he would. Buster had been neglecting his schoolwork, not to mention all the times he'd skipped classes but he didn't feel like there was a problem. He wasn't getting anything out of it, he didn't care about 75% of the material he was learning and the other 25% hardly seemed to have any real world applications. The work wasn't difficult just boring and he would rather sit through a root canal with no anesthesia than listen to his teachers drone on and on for 90 minutes at a time. To him this was all useless information he'd never apply in the real world, so why did he need to study it?

He was about to shut down his computer for the night when his cell pinged. Glancing down he saw he had a text message from Muffy. **_You better check out the Frensky Star, something you need to see._** He frowned he hadn't looked at the Frensky Star all year. The Frensky Star was a newspaper Francine started back in third grade but she hadn't printed out one in years. Instead she kept it online like a blog but only for her friends to see. Barely anyone at school knew or cared about it. Why would Muffy tell him to read it?

He got his answer once he clicked on the website. There, right smack dab in the center was a picture of Arthur and Sue Ellen in what appeared to be a romantic embrace. Splashed across the top was the headline: **A+S.E. 4 EVA!** Buster felt his anger boiling up again, this couldn't be happening. She swore she wasn't speaking to either of them ever again and he'd seen her avoid Arthur in school. The picture could've been photoshopped, Francine was pretty good at altering photos. He read the little paragraph below the photo proclaiming Arthur and Sue Ellen as the cutest new couple in school. Buster wanted to punch his computer screen, when the hell had this happened?

Swallowing the rest of his beer he tried to keep his cool as he scrolled down further. It was mostly fluff about how adorable Arthur and Sue Ellen were, he didn't wanna know. But then he saw something worse. A picture of his latest tattoo he'd taken except it was a close up so his face wasn't seen. Below it was just one line: **BEWARE THE SCORPION!** Whether that was supposed to be funny or a compliment he didn't know nor did he care. So this is what everyone was thinking was it? The page left a bitter taste in his mouth, like he drank a bottle of vinegar mixed with lemon juice. Fine he could take a hint, they wanted to hurt him then he was going to prove how resilient he really was. Grabbing his jacket, throwing on a pair of shoes and making sure he had his fake I. stormed out of the house and got in his car, driving to the liquor store 10 minutes away.

Once there he walked in, nobody except the clerk was there. The clerk also happened to be a friend of his named Blake, who graduated 4 years before him. Blake had been at one of his friend's parties and proved to be a pretty cool dude. A major pothead he'd often supply Buster and his friends with whatever alcohol they wanted. He also let them buy it when they came in. As long as he pretended to check their I.D.'s he couldn't get in trouble. "Yo Buster my man how's it hanging," Blake greeted from behind the counter. Buster shook his hand, "not good." Blake nodded, "dude you look like shit." "Feel like shit," Buster mumbled looking around. "Bummer man, what's going on," Blake asked cocking an eyebrow. Buster just shrugged, "eh school sucks ass, old friends treating me like fucking shit and I just…I just wanna de-stress you know?"

Blake clicked his tongue, "I hear you bro, pack of smokes interest ya?" He held a carton of Marlboros out to him. "Fuck man if I didn't have asthma I'd smoke the whole pack with you right now," Buster replied, "what've ya got that's hard and will make me forget?" "Besides my dick," Blake asked sarcastically. Buster chuckled, "dude you must not be getting laid enough if you're offering me the goods." "Nah got a decent blow job last week," Blake laughed, "but if you're offering." "Hey I'm not _that_ generous," Buster joked. He liked the jokes he could make with Blake, sometimes he was like an older brother and other times he was just a butthead. Blake loved women almost as much as Buster did and they often traded stories, although Blake was more likely to start a relationship. Plus for Blake everything was just chill, nothing stressed him out and as a result he was always calm and relaxed course that could've been all the pot he smoked too.

"Well dude just got in some great German beer," Blake offered showing him a crate full of beer. Buster scrunched his nose, "I meant something stronger than that." Blake crossed his arms, "just how strong we talking bud?" Buster only rolled his eyes, "c'mon you know I can hold my liquor better than most college kids." "Yeah," Blake replied, "but I'm not so sure you should be drinking anything too strong, might mess you up more." Buster couldn't believe it, now Blake was policing him? "The hell man you're a damn pothead and you worry about me getting more messed up," Buster argued stubbornly. Blake ignored that comment, "look dude I've seen you when you're angry and drunk, it ain't a pretty sight." "I'm only going home to drink," Buster shot back, "nothing dangerous there." Blake shook his head, "still dangerous bro, look man Axel was in here a while ago and he's worried about you too. Says you were in a hell of a bad mood when he gave you the new ink."

Buster almost lost it, "are you fucking serious? I was happy with the ink and I told him that." Blake held up a hand, "hey he's not the only one. Jake came in here a couple weeks ago and said he was worried about you too, says you been in rough shape. Few of your other buddies been saying the same thing," he paused looking at him concerned, "what's really going on man?" Buster couldn't believe this, now everybody was his fucking parent and trying to "help" him. He didn't need help, he needed a break.

"Look I'm fine I just want booze you gonna help me or not," Buster snapped angrily. Blake pursed his lips together looking Buster over, as if he was trying to guess if he really was fine. He may be a pothead but only when he wasn't working, he had a clear head right now and something in his gut told him this was a bad idea. But he also knew if he didn't sell Buster booze and he went to another store he risked getting caught or worse trying to buy from guys off the street. "Alright man I'll help you as long as you promise not to do anything stupid," Blake replied heading towards the back row. "Fine," Buster agreed. Blake grabbed a medium sized frosted bottle with the word "Vodka" written in bold red lettering. "This is one of our strongest vodka's, you've had it in those jello-shots," Blake said showing him the bottle. Buster remembered he knew the stuff was strong and that's what he wanted. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he replied taking the bottle.

Blake pretended to check his I.D. and rang up the bottle. Buster handed him the cash and headed out to his car. All the way home he got excited thinking about the vodka, he didn't care that it was a school night or that his mom would be home later he needed just a little nip to settle his nerves. Well once at home he quickly found a "little nip" wasn't gonna do it. He had a pretty high tolerance and it took more for him to get drunk. At first he only took a shot, then two, then three. When that did hardly anything he took another and another. The liquid sloshed down his throat and soon he forgot about the article and began to relax. At least until the picture of Sue Ellen and Arthur popped into his head and grimaced at the idea of them together. Seething with rage he took another shot. He was starting to lose track. He stopped and reached for his bottled water, he may have been angry but he wasn't stupid. He took several gulps albeit he was already a bit sloppy. He'd eaten earlier he figured with his stomach full he'd be fine.

He glanced at the clock and although the numbers were a little blurry he could make out that it was just past 10pm. Perfect just enough time to…he paused when he heard the sound of a car drive up, shit his mom was back early. He needed to hide the vodka and pretend to sleep. He took one more quick swig straight from the bottle and bolted for his door. However he almost fell on his face as the alcohol took effect. He swayed for a moment, steadying himself a bit. He heard a knock at the door, huh since when did his mom knock? He moved to race down stairs to see who it was and then everything went black.

Muffy pounded on the door, she'd just received a text from Blake who said he was worried about Buster. She'd had her driver take her to his condo hoping he was ok. As she knocked she could hear someone walking and called towards the door. "Buster it's me, are you ok," she called trying the handle. It was locked and she didn't know if there was a spare key. "Buster open up," Muffy called again. When she was about to knock again she heard a loud crash and what sounded like a scream. Scared now worried Buster had done something, she pounded even louder. "Buster are you ok, please open the door," she cried out tears beginning to form. She frantically looked around as she grabbed her cell phone, ready to call the police. She was instantly blinded by headlights and waved down the car she recognized as his mom's.

Bitzi immediately parked the car as she saw Muffy frantically waving her down, something wasn't right. She ran towards Muffy who was nearly hysterical. "Mrs. Baxter thank God, look I came over to check on Buster but he won't answer the door and I heard a loud crash come from inside," Muffy explained pulling Bitzi towards the door. Bitzi was frightened at the idea of something happening to her only child. She ran to the door screaming, "my baby!" jamming the key into the lock and opening the door.

Muffy immediately ran inside followed by Bitzi and shrieked at the sight. There at the bottom of the stairs sprawled on his stomach was Buster. "Buster," Muffy cried rushing to his side. "Oh no Buster," Bitzi screamed running to him. He was unconscious and his breathing was labored. There was a small puddle of blood near his head where he cut the top of his forehead and a bit more from his nose. Muffy shook his shoulder, called his name but nothing worked. A few feet away was a bottle of vodka half spilled on the floor. Bitzi grabbed the phone and dialed 911 begging for an ambulance.

Muffy watched him making sure he was breathing and looking for any signs of alcohol poisoning. She couldn't tell how much he'd had but knew it had to be a lot. She cried and muttered, "why Buster why did you do it?" She knew he was hurt and partially blamed herself, she knew what had likely sent him over the edge. She remembered the text she sent him telling him to look at the Frensky Star page, now she wished she hadn't. His anger had been getting worse and his behavior always got self-destructive when he was angry. His face was contorted in pain although his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. She could see small lines running down from his eyes to his jaw, he'd been crying.

Within minutes an ambulance arrived and paramedics ushered Muffy and Bitzi aside as they examined Buster. They loaded him onto a stretcher, strapped him down and hooked him up to an oxygen mask. They rushed him out into the ambulance allowing his mother to ride with them. She jumped into the ambulance without hesitation and Muffy said she'd follow in her car. It shouldn't have happened, not to him.

 _ **Dun dun dun!**_


	17. April 24th: Waiting at 1 am

**_Warning: You might need tissues starting now._**

 ** _1 am_**

Muffy and Bitzi both sat in the waiting room wondering when they would hear any news. Bitzi rocked back and forth staring at the doors while Muffy cried softly her mascara running thick black lines down her cheeks. Bitzi had already called Bo who had just landed home an hour ago and was driving the 45 minutes to the hospital. Muffy had called Jake, Axel and Blake to let them know. All three had rushed over and were now seated beside Muffy anxiously waiting. Bitzi hadn't even asked how Buster knew Axel and Blake, she didn't care she just wanted to know about her son.

All was quiet until the outside doors slid open and Bo rushed in looking haggard. "Bitzi," he gasped rushing to her side. She looked up and raced into his arms. "Oh Bo I'm glad you're here," she cried on his shoulder. "Oh my God Bitzi what happened," Bo asked frantic. "I-I don't know they…think he f-f-f-fell down… the stairs after… drinking too much," Bitzi explained between sobs. Bo shook his head, "do they know how much he was drinking?" Bitzi swallowed hard, "no but a bottle of vodka was next to him, oh Bo it was awful." She explained further how she had come home to find Muffy checking on Buster and how they both found him unconscious and bleeding. He thanked Muffy for checking on his son and thanked his friends for coming down too.

They all sat and waited patiently as doctors and nurses ran about the hospital. Finally a doctor came out and addressed the family. "Well there's no easy way to say this but Buster's incredibly lucky to be alive. A fall like that could've been more serious not to mention his blood alcohol content is well over the legal limit, one more drink and he would've suffered alcohol poisoning," he explained calmly. All were stunned silent at the revelation but relieved that Buster was alive. The doctor looked down at his clipboard, "uh he has suffered some serious injuries though he likely has a mild concussion though we won't know until he wakes up, he did dislocate his left shoulder and sprained his left wrist. We stitched a cut on his forehead and he's pretty beaten up but other than that he should be fine but he is still unconscious. You can come back and see him if you want."

Silently they followed him back to the room Buster was being kept in. It was pretty quiet save for the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. The room was gray and only lit by a small overhead light. It was nearly unbearable to see him like this, in a hospital bed silent and hurt. An IV was inserted into his hand to give him fluids but he remained motionless. A breathing tube was inserted in his nose as he could breathe on his own. His face was bruised around the temple, his cheek and chin. His arms were bruised too showing where he'd flung them out to break his fall. He had several superficial cuts and looked like he'd just walked out of a boxing ring. He looked…helpless, vulnerable, sad, scared.

It didn't feel real to any of them, it felt like a bad dream but none of them could wake up. Bitzi walked to her son's side and whispered in his ear, "Buster honey please wake up soon we love you so much." She couldn't speak anymore as she was crying too hard. Bo couldn't speak either he was too emotionally distraught. Muffy walked over to Buster's side and whispered to him, "Buster I'm so sorry, if I'd known…"she paused sobbing, "please Buster I know it's been rough but I promise things'll get better. I love you." She placed a small, gentle kiss to his temple trying to keep herself from crying too much. His parents gave the nod for the guys to say something too and Axel stepped forward.

"Buster I know it's been a rough ride man," he started to choke up a bit, "and I should've said so sooner but if you ever needed a safe place to deal with your sh…problems my door's always open." Jake took over knowing Blake was too upset to say anything. "Dude you better wake up soon, cuz…cuz we all love ya man and uh…the past is the past so um…just please wake up soon," Jake pleaded choking back his tears. Blake thought of a few things he could say, but doing so would be admitting he'd given him the alcohol in the first place and he could risk being arrested. He'd had that gut feeling since Buster walked into the store 5 hours earlier that something would happen. Promise or no promise he shouldn't have done it but knew Buster would've just found vodka or tequila or rum or whatever elsewhere and it might not have been safe to drink. Buster's anger had driven him to this, he would've gone anywhere to get a drink and maybe even done something worse.

No one wanted to blame Buster but he'd been in control of his actions the whole time. He'd been the one to buy alcohol, he'd chosen to drink as much as he did and he'd chosen to let his anger and frustration fuel his actions to the point of recklessness. No one believed he deserved this but they hoped this would be a wake-up call for him, but first he needed to wake up.

 **AN: So I realize this is a really short chapter, it was actually part of a much longer bit but I decided to separate them out. BTW if you didn't need tissues for this one you're probably gonna need them for the next bit.**


	18. How could this happen?

**AN: This chapter was inspired by and includes lyrics from the song "Untitled" by Simple Plan. Also Buster isn't singing, it's just what he's thinking.**

 ** _Inside Buster's Mind_**

 _How could this happen to me?_ It was all Buster could think about as he roamed the vast darkness. He was alone, scared and confused. Where was he and how had he gotten here? Where was everybody? He looked around trying to find a memory, a clue, something to explain what happened to him. The faint smell of alcohol permeated his nostrils making him cringe. He couldn't understand it one minute he was in his room and now he was…

 _I open my eyes_

 _I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

 _I can't remember how_

 _I can't remember why_

 _I'm lying here tonight_

His body felt heavy, every step he took he felt he was lifting 100 pound weights with his ankles. But that was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. His heart literally felt like it was being torn apart one piece at a time and each tear hurt more than the last. He fell to his knees as the pain got worse, he felt like his entire body was being stabbed from every direction and it was getting harder to breathe.

 _And I can't stand the pain_

 _And I can't make it go away_

 _No I can't stand the pain_

He heaved a few times as tears slid down his face. Finally he regained some stability and could stand but that's when he heard the voices. He could faintly make out his mother's voice and Muffy's and Jake's and Axel's. Their voices were muffled but he heard their tone perfectly. They were just as sad and scared as he was. He looked around frantically trying to locate where their voices were coming from but all he saw was pitch darkness. "Mom…Muffy…anybody…hello," he called but no answer.

 _Everybody's screaming_

 _I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

He wandered further until a faint light began to appear and something began to take shape. He was now standing in the middle of the school hallway and facing his worst fear. There was the old gang but something wasn't right. Each member was separated and no one looked at anyone else. There was Muffy on the far right crying as she looked at her phone and Francine sat across the hall from her holding a rubber ball occasionally turning it or letting it drop to the floor and roll away. She looked so distant and tired her usual spunkiness completely faded, like when a candle is snuffed out. Then there was Sue Ellen sitting a few feet away from Francine huddled into a tiny ball sobbing. He faintly heard her call his name and he tried to answer her but she didn't look up. Last was Arthur who looked almost dead as he slumped against the lockers eyes glazed over. He couldn't understand this wasn't right, what had happened? He ran to them yelling hysterically trying to tell them he was there but nobody moved, nobody heard him. It was then he realized it was because of him, he'd done this. But this wasn't what he wanted he'd never wish this on anyone.

 _I'm slipping off the edge_

 _I'm hanging by a thread_

 _I wanna start this over again_

He backed away he couldn't be near this. He stopped a few feet away he couldn't bear the sight but he couldn't look away. He stood heartbroken and scared, what had he done? He jumped when he felt someone tug on his jacket sleeve. He looked down and nearly screamed bloody murder, it was his 8 year old self staring back at up him. An action figure tucked in one arm while another hand held a slice of pizza, the boy stared at him in confusion. He knelt down as his younger self took a bite of pizza and continued to look at him puzzled. "Are you lost," he asked him. He didn't know why he asked. His former self shook his head and munched on another bite of pizza. He felt compelled to hug him, to protect and shield the boy but from what he didn't know.

 _So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

 _And I can't explain what happened_

"What's going on," he asked his former self. His 8 year old self simply pointed towards his friends and gave him a somber look. Now he understood. His actions hadn't affected just himself, they affected everyone he knew. Everyone looked so miserable almost as if he were...a horrible thought crossed his mind. Lips quivering he asked, "am I dead?" His younger self merely shrugged as if to say "you might as well be."

 _And I can't erase the things that I've done_

 _No I can't_

He felt another tug on his sleeve and looked down at his former self who was now pointing behind him. Buster turned and saw a mirror or rather just a large piece of glass propped up against the wall. He didn't need to ask for an explanation this time, he knew. He walked over and looked at it. It appeared old rusted with age, slightly blurry from never being cleaned. He looked at his own reflection at first he looked like he always did. Then the image began to change and he screamed at the final result. It was still him but a very scarred version of him. His face was covered in scars, some small some large, each a marker of his self-destructive path over the last year. His face was barely recognizable it looked like Freddy Krueger had clawed him until there was nothing left. His eyes once bright and full of mischief were now nearly black and empty, tired and cold. His reflection stared back at him, pain and sorrow etched across his face. He looked dead. "No…that's not me," he whimpered as fresh tears stained his cheeks. He felt like his body was made of rubber and he braced his hands against the mirror to keep himself from falling over. What had he become? His whole body shook as he cried at the scared image staring back at him. He couldn't escape it anymore, this was him.

 _How could this happen to me?_

 _I made my mistakes_

 _I've got nowhere to run_

 _The night goes on_

 _As I'm fading away_

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just wanna scream_

 _How could this happen to me?_

He fell to his knees once more curling into a ball. It was his fault, it was all his fault. His anger he let it drive him to this, this level of self-loathing and torment. His reflection made it appear as though he didn't care if he lived or died, but he did care. Although he realized he may have felt that way a few times over the year especially recently. He thought he was living his life but in reality he was slowly dying inside. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. He was angry alright but now he was angry at himself, for letting his own stubbornness and ego not to mention his anger drive him to this point. His whole body ached from crying so hard and he thought his heart might shrivel up or what was left of it. He looked over at his friends again this time Axel, Jake, and Blake were there looking just as depressed and hurt as everyone else. Off to the side he saw his mother and father crying, muttering his name. He finally looked down at his 8 year old self who also was crying and when he reached out to hug him his former self bolted away, as if he didn't trust him. Buster knew he was right to do so, he wouldn't trust himself right now. That was it he could no longer watch this. This wasn't the life he wanted, he needed to change before something worse happened. Letting his anger drive him one more time he stood, raised his fist and smashed it against the mirror, destroying his image.

 _I made my mistakes_

He smashed it again. "This is for my friends," he cried out.

 _I've got nowhere to run_

Another blow, he didn't care if his hand was a bloody stump by the time this was over it needed to be done.

 _The night goes on_

 _As I'm fading away_

"This is for my parents," he cried smashing the glass.

 _I'm sick of this life_

 _I just wanna scream_

"And this is for me," he screamed out bringing his fist down one more time.

 _How could this happen to me?_

The glass shattered with the last blow and he stopped, panting heavily. His hand was throbbing but as he looked at the pile of glass at his feet he smiled, he'd won. He looked down at his 8 year old self, who smiled and hugged his leg. He looked over and saw everyone else was gone and it was dark again. He felt relieved though, for once in the past year he felt like he could breathe.


	19. April 25th: Is he?

**_3:30pm_**

 _It's all my fault._ That's what everyone was thinking as they stood inside Buster's hospital room. The old gang stood there no one dared to move or speak or even breathe, none of them could have seen this coming. Most of them had been so shocked by the news that when they got to the hospital it all seemed like a bad dream. They watched silently wondering if Buster even knew they were there.

News of Buster's accident had spread like wildfire through the school, partially thanks to Muffy's social media post about sending prayers, positive thoughts etc. Muffy hadn't been in school that day, she stayed to look after Buster along with his parents. Everyone else had known by mid-morning something was wrong and not just because they checked their social media. By mid-afternoon news reports had begun to circulate and by the time school let out everyone knew. Buster had fallen down the stairs and was now in a medically-induced coma. When they'd asked the doctor how long he'd be out they were told it all depended on Buster and when he was ready to wake up. That hadn't been much of a comfort.

Each of them knew why Buster had been such a mess last night and well it scared them all to think that maybe Buster wouldn't…

Francine wiped stray tears from her eyes, seeing Buster like this was not something she'd ever imagined happening. It was her fault she knew it was. Muffy told her he'd viewed the Frensky Star page she'd posted and that was likely what caused him to go down the road he did. Francine had meant for the page to be a joke amongst their group and their group only, nobody else saw it. But she had no idea how far gone Buster was at this point. They hadn't spoken all year and the only time she saw him was at school, well when he bothered to show up. She didn't know anything about the path he was going down or how messed up he was by this point, if she had she never would've made that stupid page. Now she had to stand in a hospital room and watch a good friend either heal or…

Sue Ellen too had tears in her eyes and she felt her own personal sense of responsibility. If she could've been the least bit understanding, if she would've at least talked to him. She remembered the last time he called her, it had been just after New Year's Day. Still hurt and angry with him she'd ignored his call and refused to speak to him. Maybe if she'd just picked up the phone that one time, maybe if she'd just spoken to him once he wouldn't be here now broken and beaten down. She was used to seeing him in so many forms, happy, charming, sexual, scared, hurt…but this form was worse than anything she could've imagined. He was so vulnerable, he looked like he might shatter into a million pieces if anyone touched him. He almost looked like he was…

Brain and George exchanged looks of regret. Sure they'd still spoken with Buster once in a while but they didn't hang out and now they wondered if maybe they should've tried harder. No they didn't fit in with Buster's friends but Buster wouldn't have cared, he would've hung out with just the two of them if needed. But George didn't know how to talk Buster out of a bad situation and Brain couldn't be around Buster in that state, it was too painful to watch. So now they were facing one of the worst scenarios imaginable, they didn't want to think about it but if one thing had gone wrong last night Buster wouldn't be in a coma he'd be…

Fern clutched her journal to her chest as she tried not to cry. As an aspiring writer she'd written countless stories and poems, some very tragic and depressing. But she could never have written something like this, no words could describe how she felt. She'd planned to speak to Buster very soon as she knew something wasn't right, although to what extent she didn't know. She'd never been good with confrontation and tried to write her feelings down in a kind of speech. But all those words seemed meaningless now, not that she'd ever had any luck figuring out what to say. Everything was either too sad or too angry or just too difficult to say out loud. So she'd waited and now wished she hadn't. Maybe her quiet nature and gentle demeanor could've been just what he needed, a non-confrontational person to offer their support and help. Seeing him now made her shiver with fear and regret. What if he…

Arthur tried hard to hide his tears but inside he felt like he was being ripped apart. No matter how angry he was he never would've wished this on Buster, never. He had to admit if only to himself that he missed his best friend, he missed how they used to be before everything got complicated. Buster didn't deserve this, hell Arthur felt like it should've been the other way around. But Arthur was a good kid, a sensible kid, a kid that unlike Buster wouldn't push the boundaries and test unsavory waters. He realized that his good influence was probably what kept Buster out of situations like these and without him there Buster had gone off the deep end. Even though he and Sue Ellen had thought Francine's post would be funny neither had known what kind of effect that would have on Buster. At school he felt like he was looking into the face of a stranger. But not now, now he could see traces of the old Buster in his bruised face. Buster was still in there somewhere but was he too far gone to come back? In that moment Arthur would've traded anything to get his best friend back. He just had to come back he couldn't…

Muffy watched the group knowing this had to be as hard on them as it was on her. They had all brought cards which were set neatly by his bed along with other cards and gifts people brought. "You can talk to him, he can hear you he just," she swallowed hard, "can't respond." Everyone turned to look at her but suddenly talking seemed to be a foreign concept. She tried again, "you can step closer it's alright his parents and I have been up close and…" She stopped realizing this likely wasn't going to work. None of them could imagine getting any closer to him, none of this even seemed real. Silently the group left no one knowing what to say or how to say it. Muffy understood they hadn't watched Buster's decline like she had.

Mr. and Mrs. Read made their way down the hospital hall, inching past nurses and doctors struggling to keep up with their girls. D.W. was practically sprinting down the hall with Kate close behind. Neither had wanted to bring the girls, especially Kate but both girls had insisted on seeing Buster. They knew this would be difficult for them to comprehend much less see. Mrs. Read had been getting breakfast ready when she heard the news. She'd just taken a break when the phone rang and she got an eerie feeling that something was wrong. She'd been startled to hear Bitzi's voice on the other line, hysterical with grief saying that Buster had an accident and was now in a coma. She'd done her best to console Bitzi but how on earth was she to break the news to Arthur? It was just after then Mr. Read had come inside from getting the paper and heard about the accident. They hadn't intended to tell D.W. and Kate just then, even making sure to shut off the TV so they wouldn't see in case the news covered it. But rumors around school had reached the middle school and D.W. had come home upset wanting to know what happened with Kate walking in seconds later. Telling the girls had been the worst, their eyes filling with tears begging to see him.

After much pleading and crying they brought the girls, cards in hand. They found Bitzi and Bo sitting just outside the room in the hospital and immediately ran to their sides. Bitzi and Mrs. Read hugged tightly as Bo and Mr. Read shook hands embracing in a half hug. "Oh Bitzi I'm so sorry," Mrs. Read cried holding her friend tight. Bitzi cried softly onto her shoulder. "Thank you for coming down here it helps, I just wish he'd wake up," Bitzi replied wiping away tears."You can go in and see him," Bo said then added, "it might be hard for the girls though." "We want to see him, let him know we're here and we love him," D.W. replied fighting back tears. "We can handle it," Kate stated proudly though her face said otherwise. She held D.W.'s hand tight as they turned towards the room, it was almost like looking into another dimension.

Following their parents inside D.W. shivered the room seemed so dark and cold. Kate clutched her sister's hand tighter it seemed like there were shadows everywhere trying to reach out and grab them. Looking around the small room the white walls and floors seemed to close in, even with daylight pouring in the room seemed abnormally dark. Finally they saw the bed with Buster laying in it. D.W. couldn't help it now, she let her tears flow freely she knew it would be bad but she never imagined this. Kate too began to cry he didn't look like Buster, she wished it wasn't him. Mrs. Read wiped away her own tears as her husband hugged her tight, this was worse than they'd expected.

D.W. walked closer placing her card for him with the others before turning to face him. She stood by the edge of the bed and looked into his face, he looked so pale and sad and helpless. He was broken, a broken heart that desperately needed to heal and unfortunately he had to be hurt this bad in order to finally get the chance. To think a few months ago this was the same guy who protected her and her best friend from danger, now he couldn't even protect himself. She had so much she wanted to say to him but what good would it do now with him in a coma? "Mom do you think he can hear me," D.W. asked turning to her mother. Mrs. Read nodded, "yes he can it would probably help him a lot of you talk to him." D.W. nodded trying to figure out exactly what she was going to say. Leaning forward she spoke softly hoping beyond hope that he'd hear her.

"Buster it's D.W. I wanted to be sure you were ok," she paused gulping down tears, "I wanted to tell you that school's been going good, I'm thinking about joining the debate team next year." She stopped mentally smacking herself that wasn't what she wanted to tell him at all, well she did eventually but not now. She sighed in exasperation this was harder than she'd expected. She felt her dad place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's alright you can tell him how you feel," Mr. Read said calmly. Crying she leaned in again to say what she really feeling.

"Buster I miss you, you're like another brother to me. I feel safe with you and I…I wish you were safe right now. Please remember how much we love you, mom, dad, me, Kate and…and Arthur, we all love you and want you safe. Please Buster please wake up, I know you feel lost but we're all here waiting for you," she choked back more tears as she continued, "I remember how you protected me and Emily from those boys months ago, you're a good person and to me and Kate a good older brother. We need you Buster, we really do." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, right above the bluish purple bruise.

Kate walked up and hugged her sister she knew that she couldn't have said that, not without breaking down completely. "Kate sweetie do you wanna say something to him," Mrs. Read asked her youngest. Kate nodded and her father helped her sit on the edge of the bed away from the wires. In her arms she clutched a stuffed tie-dye monkey that was slightly faded from so many washings and cuddles. "Buster it's me Kate I brought you something," she paused and looked at her parents uncertain. They urged her to keep going. "Um remember when I was scared of the Halloween fair last year and you stayed with me the whole time making sure none of the scary stuff got close to me? Then when everyone went in the haunted house and you stayed outside with me because I was scared and some kids called me a baby, you took me to a game booth and won me Lulu," she held the stuffed monkey up. "Well you helped me not feel scared and Lulu made me feel better so I thought maybe she could help you feel better too, she can keep you company too," she explained kissing the stuffed animal and placing it in the crook of Buster's arm. With the help of her father she leaned forward and kissed his cheek right next to where D.W. had."I love you big brother," she whispered.

With that Mr. and Mrs. Read decided it was best to leave now, making sure to tell the nurse not to move Lulu. It was uncertain how long Buster would be in a coma but the doctor assured them that he was doing well and that he just needed time. Kate tugged on her mother's jacket. "Mom who was it that hurt Buster," she asked not understanding exactly what happened. Mrs. Read swallowed and kneeled down to her daughter's level. "No one hurt him honey, he hurt himself," she explained unsure of what to say. Kate looked at her mother wide-eyed not understanding why anyone would do something like that. The truth was Mrs. Read knew that while Buster had inflicted this on himself there were plenty of people responsible for driving him down that road. But it was too difficult to explain to her youngest and even D.W. didn't know the full story. No it was best to just keep it simple for now, it was hard enough seeing Buster like this.


	20. April 30thMay 2nd: Awake

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Sorry to take so long with the updates. So initially this was going to be two separate chapters but the first half was so short I decided to combine the two. Enjoy!**

 ** _April 30_** ** _th_**

Buster's eyes slowly fluttered open but he nearly shut them again as the bright sunlight blinded him. He waited for his vision to adjust but found it was still pretty blurry. His eyes felt like they'd been swollen shut, a thick layer of discharge built around the bottom. His throat felt raw he needed water. But worse yet was the pain he felt throughout his entire body. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus made out of concrete. He tried to shift a bit but everything hurt not to mention all the wires connected to him made it difficult. Wires? When had that happened and where the hell was he anyway? He looked around taking in the machines, white walls, basic furniture and the bed he was in was…not his bed. And his clothes were gone, replaced by some kind of gown. Whoa how drunk was he and who's place was he in? His head felt like it was in a fog he couldn't think straight.

This place seemed familiar but why he didn't know. He tried to remember whatever he could, but a lot of things were a blur. He vaguely remembered when he got his tattoo but that had been months ago, hadn't it? He remembered hooking up with Muffy, how long ago was that? Everything seemed to mix together in a strange amalgamation of memories. It was no use his brain was too muddled. He tried looking around the room again for a hint and he found it in the form of his mother sleeping by his bed. She was seated in what looked like a very uncomfortable chair, hunched over resting her head on her arms.

"Mom," he whispered in a raspy voice. His voice barely reached above a squeak, he really needed a drink of water. He tried to reach out and touch her shoulder but found he was incapable of moving anything on his left side. Glancing down he saw his left arm was in a sling and his wrist was in a small cast. When had that happened? He was sure he'd remember something that bad. He tried with his right hand but the IV connected to him limited his range of motion. This was incredibly frustrating for him, how was he supposed to get her attention if he couldn't move or speak? Then it dawned on him he could move his legs although it was painful to do so and at the moment they felt like rubber. Shifting his left leg slightly he nudged her arm as best he could, unfortunately he could barely move. But it was enough to stir her and she woke with a start. Adjusting her glasses she looked up, she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

She blinked a couple of times as though she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Buster was awake! "Buster oh thank God," she cried hugging him. She cried into his chest while Buster looked on confused. He hated to see her like this, he reached his right hand over patting her arm a bit. "Mom…what…water," he squeaked out. She kissed his cheek and looked at him through watery eyes. "Oh Buster you gave us such a scare," Bitzi said wiping away tears. He frowned giving her a look of confusion. What had he done?

 ** _May 2nd_**

It had taken a couple days for Buster to regain full consciousness. Everything started to make sense and his memories were coming back. He remembered seeing the post online, he remembered vodka at least he was pretty sure that's what it was. When his mom and dad explained to him that he was in the hospital he began to panic. He still couldn't speak much despite drinking water regularly, his vocal chords needed rest. He was given a dry erase board to write on temporarily.

His parents were just relieved he was alert and despite his injuries looked like he was going to make a full recovery. He scribbled something on his white board and tapped on it to let them know. His mom looked at the board: **what happened?** She smiled softly and sat beside his bed. Inhaling sharply she prepared to share with him the details of that horrible night. "Sweetie you fell down the stairs, likely because of the alcohol you drank," she paused sniffing, "Muffy came over to check on you and I got home about the same time so we both went in and…and we found you at the bottom of the stairs. You uh you dislocated your shoulder and sprained your wrist."Well that explained a lot.

He wrote another message: **has Muffy been here too?** She nodded, "yes several people have, uh Axel and Jake and a third boy um…Blake I believe. Several other friends of yours too oh and even some of the old gang was here too." Buster looked up shocked. Bitzi continued explaining, "let's see there was Francine, George, Alan oh what's your nickname for him Brain I believe, Fern, Sue Ellen and Arthur." Now he was really shocked, Arthur _and_ Sue Ellen had been there to see him?

He knew Arthur's family had been there, he'd seen the stuffed monkey on his bed and knew it was from Kate. He'd also seen the cards on the counters near his bed but hadn't had the chance to look at them. He still couldn't believe he'd let it get this bad, what was wrong with him? His mom looked like she was wiping away more tears. Quickly scribbling another message he tapped the board. She looked over and read: **I'm sorry mom.** She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know, I'm just glad you're safe," she replied.

Buster had just finished his lunch and was resting when he had an unexpected visitor come in, it was Sue Ellen. "Um hi Buster," she said softly. She treaded lightly and looked around as if she expected to get thrown out. He tried to smile at her but his muscles were still very weak so he could really only muster a half smile. She came in standing close to the wall opposite his bed, she looked nervous. He scribbled on his white board and held it up for her to see: **you can come closer.** She took a few hesitant steps forward until she stood at the foot of his bed.

"How—how're you feeling," she asked concerned. He wrote another message: **like shit.** She nodded, "should've guessed, um what happened to your voice did your vocal chords get damaged or something?"

 **Not sure, doctor says they need to heal.**

"Oh well I hope you know that that page Francine put up was fake, Arthur and I aren't a couple and I still can't really talk to him," she replied twiddling her thumbs. He nodded looking slightly unconvinced.

 **Why do it at all?**

Sue Ellen shifted uncomfortably. "I…I don't know I guess because we figured no one would see, I mean only people with access is our group and well," she paused when he arched an eyebrow, "oh ok I know it was a bad idea but I didn't know it was going to be that bad for you." He just rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 **Believe it or not I do have feelings.**

She swallowed hard knowing that was more true than anything and she wished she could take back what happened. "I know and I'm sorry, was that why this happened," she asked dreading the answer. He glanced down a sad expression on his face and started writing again.

 **It was part of it. I've been spiraling since December, I think. Mostly I was angry, at you, Arthur, the world. Kinda figured if I pretended the problems weren't there then I could just forget.**

That broke her heart, to know that she had been part of the problem. "Buster I…" Just looking into his eyes was painful, he still didn't look like he was completely there. She hoped he wouldn't hold this against her forever, she cared too much.

 **Self-medication doesn't work you know. I'm angry all the time now and so I had to numb it, try and forget everything. I do a lot of stupid shit because of it.**

"Buster I care about you and when I heard you were hurt I broke down in tears, if I had any idea what you were doing I would've never…"

 **Could've picked up the phone, would've known then.**

She felt guilty about that, in a way he'd been calling for help and she'd ignored him. "Please understand I do care for you, but you couldn't stop seeing other girls even for me and just all the chaos that followed," she explained tears forming. He sighed shaking his head.

 **I'm tired of playing this game, I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of being angry. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry, just didn't think you'd hurt me back. Guess we're even.**

She began crying then, never had she thought of it like that but the truth was no matter how hurt she'd been by him this is not what she wanted for him. It stung that he thought that now. "No Buster I never would've wished this on you, I wanted you to understand what I was feeling but not this way," she pleaded desperately.

 **Too late.**

He looked at her all humor erased from his face, he looked so serious and tired. He looked older too as though the accident had aged him some. She knew he didn't want all these runaround explanations she was giving him, he wanted the truth something even she was unsure of."Buster I'm so sorry and I forgive you for everything. You're right about anger, it is tiring and I realize that I was painting you into a darker light than I should have. I miss our conversations, I miss when we could talk at 3 am and laugh for no reason," she choked back a sob, "look if you ever need a safe place my door's open." Looking like he might cry himself he looked away, how she could forgive him after all this he didn't know but he was glad she did.

 **Thank you. I forgive you too.**

She couldn't speak anymore her tears made it too hard. Instead she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he smiled again and pulled her into a half hug. Well he hadn't planned on their meeting going like this, hell he hadn't planned on seeing anybody from the old gang other than Muffy. But he was happy she stopped by.

 **AN: Well there it is! Buster survived and is gonna be fine but the drama's not over yet.**


	21. May 6th: Can't Go Back

**_May 6_** ** _th_**

Never had Buster been so relieved to be home, he was beginning to think they'd never release him from the hospital. After a few more days of observation the doctor released him with strict instructions on how to care for his dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist. His wrist would likely heal in the next few days seeing as it had nearly been two weeks. His shoulder on the other hand would need at least two more weeks to heal if not longer depending how well he did. He also needed to limit his physical activity to very little, he could walk around and do most things for himself but under no circumstances was he to use his left arm and he needed to use extra precaution when showering and dressing, most likely his parents would help him.

Yeah he was really looking forward to that, his parents helping him dress like he was 4 years old. He didn't even wanna think about what showering would be like. But he was glad he didn't have anything worse to deal with, except he had a feeling another big change was coming and coming fast. His parents had been having secret conversations usually when they thought he was sleeping and now they were downstairs talking more. Walking into the house had been haunting, it almost felt like no one had lived there in years. His own room felt like he was walking into a memory, a bad memory.

Looking around he felt like somehow the room didn't belong to him anymore, like some other teenager lived there and he had just up and left. Buster still remembered his dream while he'd been in a coma, at least he assumed it had been a dream. He remembered that he had decided he was done with his former image, he knew he was heading down a dangerous road and he was lucky to get out ok this time. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, he really didn't recognize himself anymore. The sling holding his arm covered his recent tattoo, good. He sure didn't feel like a scorpion now, he felt like he'd been stung by one. Resilience yeah he was real resilient more like just damn lucky.

He thought he was tougher than this, stronger nothing could touch him. Well now he knew the difference between being resilient and being stupid. If he'd really been resilient he wouldn't have acted like this, he wouldn't have begun his self-destructive path and he wouldn't have let his anger control what he did. He would've taken the high road, risen above what people said about him and wouldn't have tried to prove anything to anyone. Muffy appeared beside him holding a clean tank top. She'd come home with him as well to help him settle in and maybe help him with things he didn't want his parents doing.

She placed a hand on his good shoulder. "Kinda spooky isn't it," she said softly. He nodded turning away from the mirror. "Spooky looking at your own reflection and not recognizing your own face," he replied sitting down. "Here I found a clean shirt," she said holding up the tank top. He sighed, "may as well practice getting dressed with a sling on." She nodded and wordlessly began helping him put it on. She carefully slipped it over his head and with as much gentility as possible slipped his left arm through the sleeve being mindful not to move it more than a few centimeters."Thanks babe," he said kissing her cheek. "You're welcome, sucks you have to have that for another couple of weeks," she replied pointing to his sling.

"Yeah it does but I'm just glad I'm not in a full body cast," he pointed out. "True I was scared that's what was going to happen," she agreed remembering how she found him. He gave her hand a squeeze, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." "It's alright I'm just glad someone was here help you," she replied leaning on his right shoulder. They sat in silence for a few moments both scared for what might happen next.

"Muffy do you think I was stupid for you know acting like I did," he asked suddenly. Muffy shifted to look up at him there was no way she could lie to him now even if she wanted to. "Yes you were stupid, but that doesn't mean _you're_ stupid," she answered matter-of-factly. "Then what am I? Can't be resilient because if I was then I wouldn't have pulled shit like this," he replied sadly. "Well I don't know you seem pretty resilient now, you realized what you were doing wrong and you understand resilience doesn't mean you're invincible," she said thoughtfully. He smiled, "yeah and all it took was falling down the stairs." She shook her head, "please tell me you won't have to do that every time you need to learn a lesson."He gave her a squeeze, "nah you can just smack me over the head next time, significantly less damage." She giggled, "I'll remember that."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on his door and his parents entering the room. "Mind if we join you," Bo asked half-joking. Buster nodded, "sure what's up?" Bo sat in Buster's desk chair while his mom took a seat at the end of the bed. "Well you're father and I have been talking and we think that it might be best if you didn't go back to Elwood High School," Bitzi said calmly. Buster arched an eyebrow, "what?" "Now Buster we just feel that with everything that's happened this year that it wouldn't be the best environment for you," Bo explained. Buster couldn't believe this, not go back to school? Ok yes he hated school as it was and no doubt it would still be uncomfortable but he only had one year left before graduation.

"But it's not like I'm totally alone there, I've got Muffy and my other friends," Buster argued. "That may be but it seems some of those friends got you into this mess," Bitzi countered. "Mom they weren't telling me to go out and do the things I was doing, I chose to do what I did nobody made those decisions for me," Buster shot back, "I mean Muffy and Jake they were trying to talk me out of what I was doing most of the time.""I know honey but you're other friends didn't stop you and with the tension between you and Arthur and a few others…" "So what you're just gonna transfer me to Mighty Mountain High? Half of my other friends are there," Buster replied trying to remain calm.

"No son actually we were thinking you could come live with me and go to an alternative high school," Bo explained nervously. Buster's eyebrows nearly shot off his head, was his dad serious? "Live with you, just how often would you even be home," Buster shot back. Bo inhaled sharply, "actually quite a bit, you see I took a job piloting helicopter tours around Morrison Ridge so I would only work during the day and only once every few months would I fly a commercial flight and even then it would be for less than a week." He paused bracing himself for the next part. "Also I bought a house there a couple months back and the school is great they give more individualized attention and you'd still get to experience normal things like Prom and graduation."

Buster looked away not believing that his parents would even suggest this, not just change schools but change living arrangements? An alternative high school, wasn't that the same as a school for screw ups? Is that what they thought he was, a screw up? Morrison Ridge was about 45 minutes away by car and he'd been there once before. It wasn't a bad place really, actually it was a really nice town. It was bigger than Elwood City but not quite as big as Crown City. It was sort of a mix between a big city and a medium sized town. He certainly wouldn't be bored living there but to spend his senior year away from his friends, his life it just didn't sit well with him.

"No I'm not going I'm staying right here," he said firmly. "But Buster do you really wanna go through another year of this,"Bitzi asked worried. "No but I can't just leave, besides I won't make the same mistakes I made this year," he replied angrily, "and my friends won't let me screw up again, right Muffy?" Muffy squirmed in her seat not sure what to think. She didn't want Buster to leave not by any stretch of the imagination but she also knew there were too many things leftover here that could drag him right back into that same routine and if his anger got out of control again…she shuddered she didn't want to think about that. She'd heard of the alternative high school in Morrison Ridge, it didn't just have more individualized classes it also had special counselors to help kids who either had significant trauma or needed help with anger or other emotions. She knew those counselors could help Buster way more than any of their school counselors could. These counselors specialized in different areas of behavioral management and didn't limit their time with the students. She was starting think this may be good for him.

"Buster I," she paused taking a deep breath, "I love you and if you did stay you know I would do everything in my power to watch you so that this doesn't happen again but…but I think you should think about it." Buster looked at her in surprise, was she siding with his parents? "What but I thought you would want me to stay," he replied worried. "I do Buster I really do but I can't protect you from your anger, what if another fight between you and Arthur or even somebody else happens and we repeat this year?" She paused tears running down her face, "Buster I don't wanna see you get hurt again and even if me and the others are there for you at school and when we're just hanging out what about when you're alone? I—I don't wanna get a call saying that you didn't make it this time," she cried into his chest wrapping an arm around his waist.

Well fuck what was he supposed to do now? He looked down at the crying girl in his arms then looked back up at his parents who had equal looks of worry and he remembered his dream again. Seeing his friends and family suffering because he couldn't control his anger and he was slowly self-destructing. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and it seemed even his own reflection was begging him to stop and think about what he was doing. He kissed the top of Muffy's head and squeezed her as tight as he could. "It's ok Muffy I promise you'll never have to get a call like that," he drew in a shaky breath, "mom, dad do you really think this alternative school will help me?" Bo nodded, "yes son we do the counselors there aren't like regular school counselors they're like therapists." Buster knew it was the right thing to do, here there were too many temptations for him to fall back into his old habits and if he was gonna keep his promise and put all this behind him maybe a change of scenery was necessary.

"Ok well could I have a night to think it over, I really wanna make sure it's the right choice," he said at last. Everyone looked relieved as he said this, he even felt Muffy relax against his body. "Yes honey and we can even show you the school's website if that'll help," Bitzi replied hope etched in her voice. "Ok I'll look it up in a bit," he said softly. "I'll look with you," Muffy chimed in pulling away from him, "it's Kent High School right?" "Yes it is how did you know," Bo asked surprised. "I've heard about it," she replied shrugging. "Well glad that's all settled we'll just be downstairs and Muffy you're welcome to stay the night," Bitzi said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you Mrs. Baxter," Muffy replied relief in her own eyes as well.

Later on that evening Buster and Muffy sat in his bedroom looking at the school's website. From what Buster could see it looked like any other high school except smaller. But it didn't look so bad, it still had dances and a graduation ceremony. It didn't have any football games or anything really sports related but that was fine with him, he only ever went to those things for the after parties, hell sometimes he skipped the games entirely and just partied. He knew Muffy wanted him to go as badly as his parents did, he even texted Jake and Axel and they agreed it was a good idea.

The more he thought about it the more he began to think maybe it was the best idea. Elwood High really didn't have anything left to offer him and he needed to get away from the past. He looked over at the cards on his desk that he'd received from the hospital and realized he'd only looked at about half of them. Tired from looking at the computer screen he picked up the stack of cards and sifted through them. The unread ones were on top of the pile. Most all said the same thing: get well soon, thinking of you etc. It was only when he got to the last card he paused, it was from Arthur. He'd been surprised enough that Arthur had visited him in the hospital even though he'd been in a coma then, but come to find he'd gotten him a card too. Well if he was ever gonna put everything behind him then he needed to read it. Turning away from Muffy who was still scrolling through the page he looked at the card in his hand. It was a standard greeting card with the words Get Well scrolled across the front in green writing. He opened it prepared for what could be written.

 ** _Dear Buster,_**

 ** _I'm sorry about your accident. I know things have been bad this year, well ok worse than bad but the truth is I think it's time we stopped fighting. I was just mad at you and well I know you were angry too, I heard that had a lot to do with what happened. Guess we're more alike than we thought. Anyway I wanted to say you were right about me being jealous, I was and not just because of_** ** _you know. I just felt like I was in your shadow and I wished I could be as easy going and cool as you_** ** _are._**

 ** _Look I know our friendship can't be what it was but I do miss you. I caught a rerun of Bionic Bunny yesterday on TV, reminded me of all the times we watched it together and had sleepovers. Kinda wish we hadn't gotten rid of those walkie-talkies. I just want you to know that I'm ready to talk whenever you are, we'll even set a place for you for my birthday dinner in case you want to stop by. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me though. I hope you heal quickly and hope you can forgive me._**

 ** _Get well soon!_**

 ** _-Arthur_**

 ** _PS I forgive you. Oh and my birthday dinner is like always, on my birthday, 6pm dad's cooking._**

Buster reread the card several times to be sure he wasn't dreaming. So Arthur hadn't just come by out of guilt, he still cared. Even wanted him to be there for his birthday dinner as he did traditionally every year. Every year on his actual birthday Arthur's family had a special dinner which always included him and sometimes his mom if she wasn't busy. Then on that weekend after or the day after depending on what day his birthday fell on he would have a small party with friends.

Buster smiled as he reread the part about Bionic Bunny, how many countless hours they'd spent together watching that show, playing with action figures and reading comic books. Those were some of the happiest times he could remember and right now he would trade anything to have those times back. Well he knew what needed to be done and it wasn't going to be easy.


	22. May 25th: Goodbye May Seem Forever

**A/N: Ok everybody we are nearly done! This is the final chapter however there will be an epilogue. The ending of this chapter was inspired by the song "Goodbye May Seem Forever" from Disney's The Fox and the Hound. Recommend listening to it as you read the last bit,I kinda pictured it playing during that scene. Oh and you may need tissues.**

* * *

 ** _May 25_** ** _th_**

Arthur sat in his room eyeing the clock with great anxiety. His birthday dinner was just a half hour away but he wasn't thinking about the food. He glanced at the photo album in his lap turned open to the last page. The photo was of his birthday dinner last year, the last time he remembered everything being ok. In it he sat at the dining room table with Buster right by his side, he looked different then. He looked like his normal happy self but that was the last time he had. Arthur smiled at the memory, Buster had hung out with him all day at school that day and gone straight home with him where they'd laughed and joked like they always had. However that same memory was making him tear up because after that day, the jokes had stopped and the laughter died.

Now a different memory formed in his mind and he wished he could forget this one. He remembered the morning he found out about Buster's accident. He'd been getting ready for school as usual when his mom had knocked on his door and said she had something important to tell him. He could tell by the tremor in her voice it wasn't good. Then she told him she'd gotten a call from Bitzi and that Buster was in the hospital in a coma. She'd explained how the night before he'd been found by the stairs, apparently he'd fallen, and was hurt badly. Arthur's world had stopped right then and there, Buster his best friend was in a coma. He couldn't believe it and he began hyperventilating at the thought of Buster in the hospital. He'd still gone to school and news of Buster's accident was everywhere, suddenly it was like the last 9 months had never existed.

He'd later gone over with their old group with cards and he had secretly wished for Buster to be awake and laughing, just so that Arthur knew he'd be ok. But when they'd entered the room what Arthur saw broke his heart and he nearly collapsed. There was Buster in a hospital bed motionless, unconscious. He didn't even look like himself, Arthur had almost thought they were in the wrong room. He couldn't believe it the once happy kid who believed in aliens and could eat his body weight in food was gone and in his place was a troubled teen on the verge of… Arthur tried to find a trace of his old friend in there but all he saw was a broken teen with dark circles under his eyes, pale clammy skin, bandaged and bruised. His expression looked sad and pained, almost like he'd given up.

Arthur hadn't known what to say then, he felt as helpless as Buster looked. He wanted him to wake up so he could tell him he was sorry, that he forgave him for everything and that he wanted his best friend back. But as it was he was fighting back the urge to cry as hot tears burned in his eyes and he found himself unable to speak. Worse yet he hated to think of the last conversation they had being their last. It terrified him to think that their last encounter had been filled with nothing but anger and hatred, harsh words and a punch to the nose followed by finger pointing and one last angry glare. And now to think he might never be able to tell him he was sorry, well he didn't want to think about it. Arthur beat himself up about it until he heard Buster had woken up but he couldn't find the courage to ever visit him again. He hated seeing Buster like that and if they never spoke again he wanted to remember Buster as he was before high school, when he was just a happy kid who would see a movie with him 5 times, sit up in the treehouse and play cards or just sit and do nothing with him because they were that close. It seemed that's all he would have now, memories of the good old days.

He knew Buster was leaving Elwood City this week too, that news had spread just as quickly. Buster was going to live with his father and go to an alternative school but he didn't know any other details. Buster hadn't been back to school since his accident, even once he was released from the hospital. Apparently his teachers had worked out some sort of arrangement for him to finish his classwork and finals online, but Arthur wished he would've come back to school. Muffy had taken charge of cleaning out his locker for him and when Arthur asked about him she said he was doing better but was worse for wear. She said he'd probably be welcome to come over and say hi but Arthur wasn't sure he could. He'd put it off thinking he had time but now he was out of time. His only hope was that Buster had actually read the card he'd left for him at the hospital and showed up tonight. He wouldn't blame him if he didn't though.

Daring to glance at the clock once again Arthur's hope dwindled, if Buster was going to show up he would've by now. Dinner would be on the table any minute and Arthur had been listening for the phone or the sound of a car or the doorbell, nothing. A knock on the door startled him and he quickly snapped the album shut. His mom poked her head in. "Arthur dinner's ready," she proclaimed excitedly. "Alright," he said half-excited. Jane gave him a sad smile, "I know you wish he was here, I do too." He nodded, "yeah but he's not and I'm just gonna have to get used to that." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Come on dad made his special baked ziti your favorite," she said encouragingly. Arthur followed her down the stairs and was greeted by a delicious smell. He followed it to the dining room where everything had been set including a space for Buster. Arthur was about to suggest they take away the plate when he heard the doorbell. Confused he went to answer it and was shocked by who was standing on the other side.

There stood Buster, smiling faintly and mostly healed. "Buster you came, I didn't think you would," Arthur exclaimed thrilled. Buster chuckled, "yeah I did." Arthur could barely contain himself, there was hope after all. "Arthur what's going on," Mrs. Read asked walking towards the foyer. She was quickly followed by Mr. Read, D.W. and Kate who also heard the commotion. All stopped short when they saw Buster who waved bashfully from the door. "Buster's here mom," he turned beckoning Buster in, "come on in we set a place for you and…" "Arthur I really can't stay," Buster said apologetically. Arthur frowned, "why? I know you're leaving soon but…" "I'm leaving right now actually my dad's out in the car waiting," Buster explained. Arthur was crushed why did his dad have to choose today of all days to make Buster leave? "But-but couldn't you stay please," Arthur pleaded.

Buster only shook his head sadly. "I tried but he wants me to get settled tonight since registration for my new school is at the end of this week," he replied looking sad. "Oh," was all Arthur could say. Buster swallowed hard, "look Arthur I came by because I wanted to say I'm sorry too, for everything that happened. I've missed you too and you know maybe we can't be like we were but we can start over." Arthur smiled he knew Buster was right and to have him back at all was the best feeling in the world. He nodded, "I'd like that and I'm sorry it took this long for me to say something." "Yeah well it took a drunken fall down the stairs for me to wake up and realize how much I screwed up," Buster pointed out chuckling a bit. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just glad you're here now."

"We all are," Mrs. Read added coming forward. She gave Buster a tentative hug in case he was still hurt. "Thanks and you can hug me, my shoulder still hurts a bit but the rest of me is fine," he replied hugging her back. "Buster what actually happened," D.W. asked, "why did you get hurt?" Mr. Read gave her a look that told her she shouldn't have asked. Buster sighed, "well I made some bad choices and that was the end result." He wanted to spare her and the whole family the real story as much as possible, it was better they didn't know. D.W. walked up to him trying not to cry. "So you're really leaving," she asked pouting. He knelt down putting a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah I am but remember I'm only a phone call away, day or night you need me I'm there ok," he replied softly. No longer able to control her tears she wrapped her arms around him crying onto his jacket. He hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "Hey it's not goodbye it's just see you later," he said trying to fight his own tears. "I know," she choked smiled, "stay out of trouble ok, because I will find out." She giggled, "I will."

Kate walked up to him already crying, she didn't have to say anything for him to know what she was thinking. "Aww Kate I'm gonna miss you too," he said pulling her in for a hug and kissing her cheek as well. She mumbled what sounded like a watered down 'I'll miss you more.' She pulled back and regarded him sadly. "Do you really have to go," she asked crying. "Yeah I do," he replied. "Then I'm coming with you," she said stubbornly. He chuckled, "aww sweetheart you belong here with your family, besides who else is gonna finish our video game and tell me about it?" She smiled but was still crying, she was really going to miss him. Thinking quick he pulled her stuffed monkey from his jacket, he'd forgotten to give it back to her. "Hey I got something for you," he said showing her, "thank you for letting her stay with me when I was hurt." Kate took the stuffed toy back and regarded it with a fond expression. Then a thought crossed her mind and she looked at him. "You should take her with you so she can keep you company," she said holding the toy out to him. Buster tried hard not to cry, it was so sweet how she worried about him. "No Kate," he replied pushing the toy towards her, "you keep her, she watched over me and now she can watch over you. When you look at her you can think of me and how I'm always right here if you need me." "Ok bye Buster," she cried hugging him again, "I love you." "I love you too," he said softly.

Arthur watched happily he was glad Buster had come by even if it was only to say goodbye. "Well Arthur there was one other thing I wanted to do before I left," Buster said holding out a bag, "I got you a present." Arthur looked at him surprised he hadn't expected a gift. Taking the bag he rifled through the piles of tissue paper. "You didn't have to do that," he said smiling, "it's not a book on how to pick up girls is it?" Buster laughed and shook his head, "nah figured I'd ship that to you on graduation." "Oh hardee har har," Arthur teased. His hand clasped around something hard and made of plastic. Pulling it out he couldn't believe it, the familiar blue, red and gold plastic and bunny ears just as he remembered them. It was a Bionic Bunny walkie-talkie like they had as kids. He looked at Buster not knowing what to say, it was the very staple of their childhood their friendship. Buster pulled an identical one from his back pocket. "Keep in touch ok," Buster said sadness lacing his voice. Arthur nodded and for the first time in nearly a year hugged his best friend. Buster hugged him back a wave of nostalgia flooding over him. Arthur looked at him and finally saw his best friend, no longer the hollow shell he was but the happy kid he'd always been. Both felt like they were 8 years old again, they could picture themselves bounding down the stairs and watching tv, then running outside to play and stopping for snacks. Two happy little kids who promised to be friends forever and now as the two teens stared at each other they felt they could keep that promise.

The sound of a car horn broke them out of their nostalgia and Buster remembered he had to go. "Thank you Buster," Arthur said, "promise I'll keep in touch." Buster nodded, "you're welcome and so will I. Happy Birthday." He looked back sadly at the car wishing he didn't have to leave now. "Stay out of trouble dude," Arthur said teasing. Buster just smirked, "when have I ever done otherwise?" That got a chuckle out of both of them but it did little to ease the sadness in the air. Hugging goodbye for the last time and hugging everyone else one more time, Buster headed back towards his father's car. He paused before stepping in and waved goodbye to the Reads. All of them waved back sadly and watched as the car drove away and out of sight. Buster wiped a tear as his dad drove off and Arthur wiped away a tear too watching the car drive away.

It was funny how quickly those 8 years had passed, it seemed like such a short time. Even worse was thinking about how their friendship was nearly lost for good in just 9 months. But now that was the past much like everything else and both felt a pang of sadness remembering the happiest times they had. Never again would they be able to run over to each other's houses just because they wanted to or hang out in the old treehouse. They'd never grab a bite at The Sugar Bowl after school again or play baseball with their friends on warm spring afternoons. They wouldn't get to graduate together or go to prom with a big group of friends. But for some reason it felt ok because even though those events lasted in such short periods of time, the memories would last a lifetime. And they still had each other and for the first time in a long time they felt like everything was going to be ok.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is! Their friendship survived even if it's not the same as before. Remember be on the lookout for the epilogue coming soon!**


	23. Epilogue: Your Heart Will Lead You Home

**A/N: Ok my lovelies here is the epilogue as promised. Inspired by the song "Your Heart Will Lead You Home" by Kenny Loggins. Also used the lyrics for part of the story as well. Just felt like it fit. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **1 year and two weeks later**

"And now it is my great pleasure to present the Elwood City High School Class of 2006, congratulations graduates!" The principal's announcement rang loud over the loudspeaker of the high school stadium as cheers and applause echoed throughout. Graduation caps danced in the air as they were thrown by students eager to leave high school behind and face a new chapter in their lives. Arthur and his friends hugged each other excited that they'd all made it through. Looking around Arthur smiled seeing all his friends together, Francine, Muffy, Brain, George, Fern, Binky, and Sue Ellen. It was how he'd always imagined his high school graduation, well except there was one face missing. He wished Buster could've been there with them, somehow it felt incomplete without him.

He had spoken with Buster just the other day, telling him how excited he was to graduate but also terrified of the future. Buster had reassured him that he would be fine and Arthur mentioned how he wished Buster was walking that stage with him. Buster had had his own smaller graduation the week before and most of the old gang had gone to that but it had felt incomplete too. But the important thing was that they'd all been together and he only wished they could share that same moment today.

Arthur was brought out of his musings by his family rushing up to congratulate him followed by his friends' families coming up to do the same to their own children. "Oh we're so proud of you, all of you," Mrs. Read gushed hugging Arthur tight. "Thanks mom, could you uh let up a little," Arthur wheezed in his mom's tight grip. She let go but then blinded everyone with her camera flash. Similar well wishes and congratulations came from the other families to their kids followed by many more camera flashes. They practically had to hold hands to find their way out of the stadium.

But they paused towards the door as a familiar figure stood leaning against the wall, a proud smile on his face. No one could believe it, especially Arthur who thought his mom's camera flash had distorted his vision and now he was moved away from the wall towards the surprised group trying hard not to laugh at their looks of shock. "Congratulations you guys," he said cheerily. Arthur seemingly snapping out of his daze ran towards his best friend nearly tackling him.

"Buster it's so good to see you, I can't believe you're here," he rattled off excitedly hugging his friend. Buster chuckled, "of course I'm here, you didn't think you were graduating without me did you?" Sue Ellen appeared next having made up with Buster just before he left and harbored no hard feelings towards him. "I'm glad you could be here," she said hugging him. "So are we," Brain chimed in as he and George came up. Muffy practically jumped in his arms squealing in delight. "Oh we've missed you why didn't you tell us you were coming," she asked hugging him. "Wanted to surprise everyone," he shrugged hugging her back. He and Muffy had stopped hooking up after last summer, it had gotten to be too challenging with him being so far Fern gave him a small hug saying she was happy to see him. Francine looked away shyly, she'd been the last to forgive him and she still felt a bit embarrassed that it had taken her so long to get over it. He smiled at her, "come on Francine you're not still mad are you?" She gave him a watery smile and walked into his open arms happy to see him. "It's great to see you again," she whispered.

Buster was relieved things had worked out like they had. Their entire group was back together, no one was mad at him anymore and the best part was that he'd gotten his best friend back. It was just like old times only better. Once he'd moved in with his dad he'd made a lot of progress. He was in school when he was supposed to be, he wasn't angry anymore, he made some new friends, his grades improved and he was getting the help he needed through the school counselor. He still drank once in a while, but not anything like before. It was mostly social and he never had more than a couple beers. He also looked a lot better like his old self. He no longer had dark circles and his eyes were once again lit up with happiness and mischief. He was relaxed and friendly and overall had a much healthier appearance, no longer a hollow shell he was living again.

"Oh by the way Arthur got you a graduation gift," Buster smiled handing him a bag. Arthur, surprised, took the bag and pulled out a copy of … _How To Pick Up Girls._ Everyone even Arthur had to laugh at that. Buster laughed, "told you I'd get it for you for graduation." Arthur's sides hurt he was laughing so hard, true he hadn't dated anyone but he knew Buster meant it to be funny not cruel and he had promised it would be his graduation gift. "Good one dude," Arthur replied hugging his friend. Buster was glad they could all laugh like this again and he was sure Arthur would meet someone eventually, it just took time.

"So Buster can you stick around for the party, Muffy's hosting it," Arthur asked controlling his laughter. Buster nodded, "yeah sure but first I want you guys to meet someone." He turned slightly and waved somebody over. Suddenly a teenage girl stood next to him. She was just a few inches shorter than him with long black hair set in a braid, blue eyes that sparkled and a warm smile. She wore a navy blue teacup dress with two horizontal white strips going across the bottom and black flats. Buster wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders giving her a squeeze. "Guys this is my girlfriend Krista," he said gesturing to the girl. "Hi everyone," she greeted warmly. Everybody was shocked not once had Buster ever introduced a girl as his girlfriend before, not to mention he'd never said anything before.

Not wanting to be rude Arthur stepped forward first and shook her hand. "Hi I'm Arthur nice to meet you," he greeted although he hated how rehearsed it sounded. "It's nice to meet you, all of you Buster's told me so much about you guys," she replied shaking his hand. Buster blushed a bit he hoped she wouldn't bring that up. "Really," Muffy asked tersely. Krista giggled, "yeah he talks about how awesome you all are and I just couldn't wait to meet all of you." "It's true I can't help but brag about you guys," Buster added. "Well it's great to meet you," Francine replied shaking her hand, "how long have you guys been together?" "Since Christmas Eve," Krista gushed nuzzling against Buster. Buster rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Wow how did that happen," Muffy asked then added, "not like I'm surprised I just meant how did you two get together?"

"We go to the same school and we started hanging out just a couple of weeks after I got there," Buster explained. "Mhm we were placed in the same study group and we just started hanging out," Krista added, "and then I invited him to my parents Christmas Eve party where he cornered me under the mistletoe." Everyone had to refrain from laughing, that was a total Buster move. "Hey I didn't hear you complaining," Buster teased giving her another squeeze, "besides if I recall correctly _you_ led _me_ to the mistletoe." She nudged him playfully, "I did not I was walking with you to the kitchen and the mistletoe just happened to be where we were standing." "Uh huh right," Buster replied jokingly. "Wait wait if you two have been together since Christmas how come we didn't see you at the graduation last week," Arthur asked confused. "Oh I was there," Krista replied, "but I didn't get a chance to meet you because I was swarmed by my family and you guys left before the big party." Arthur remembered that, he and the rest of the gang hadn't been able to stay long and had missed the party Buster's dad was hosting.

"Well we're glad you were able to be here," Sue Ellen said warmly. Everyone nodded in agreement it was nice to see Buster with someone. They couldn't help but notice how he looked at her, like he'd been handed a star from the sky. It was more than obvious that Buster really liked this girl, he may even be in love with her. And it was pretty clear how much Krista liked him back, they just seemed to complement each other in a way no one else could.

"So uh Buster before we head to the party we were thinking of taking a little trip down memory lane, you guys wanna come," Francine said excitedly. Buster perked up at the idea. "Sure where were you guys thinking," he asked.

 ** _Outside Lakewood Elementary_**

Buster's question was answered as the group, Krista included, stood outside Lakewood Elementary School. This was where their friendships had blossomed and they had so many adventures, sometimes it felt like they'd been there forever.

 _Sunny days and starry nights_

 _And lazy afternoons_

For each of them it was like watching a home movie, seeing the school unchanged. Each had their own special memory attached to it and they could scarcely believe how long it had been. Arthur looked out onto the playground and remembered how they spent many days playing, sometimes just lying in the grass watching the clouds and listening to music.

 _You're counting castles in the clouds_

 _And humming little tunes_

Brain remembered how much fun it was to wake up to the first day of school and how quickly the school year would pass and how the summer would pass even quicker. It seemed like being a kid hardly lasted.

 _But somehow right before your eyes the summer fades away_

 _Everything is different, and everything has changed_

Suddenly everyone felt a bit homesick for the simpler days, when things seemed so much easier. Now they would be going on new adventures and no one was sure where they'd end up or if they'd ever see each other again.

 _If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

 _You're never alone you know_

 _Just think of your friends the ones who care_

 _They all will be waiting there with love to share_

 _And your heart will lead you home_

Francine looked out at the old field where so many of their baseball and soccer games had taken place. She could still picture their games and how much fun they all had. Muffy remembered how often they raced around the playground playing tag or just sitting and talking.

 _Funny how a photograph can take you back in time_

 _To places and embraces that you thought you'd left behind_

George and Fern remembered how they played detective as kids on the playground and were sort of the outsiders because George had dyslexia and Fern was very quiet and often felt unnoticed but their friends had always been there and included them no matter what. They never judged and that made all the difference.

 _They're trying to remind you that you're not the only one_

 _That no one is an island when all is said and done_

Sue Ellen remembered when she first moved to Elwood City and had been assigned to their class. She had felt a bit like an outsider then but she'd been welcomed pretty quickly and she treasured those memories more than anything. Binky had been held back but his friends never made him feel bad although he was self-conscious about it as well as his love of ballet and clarinet. Here was the one place he felt like he belonged as a child and he was grateful for the memories.

 _If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

 _You're never alone you know_

 _Just think of your friends, the ones who care_

 _They all will be waiting there with love to share_

 _And your heart will lead you home_

Buster could picture his time at Lakewood like it was playing out in front him now. He saw their younger selves running around, carefree and enjoying life. He missed that and to think he almost threw it all away. But he felt his heart swell with joy as he thought on those memories and what it meant to have friends who would always have your back and sometimes give you a kick in the butt when you needed it. Arthur saw it too, the young kids who dreamed of their future lives and even though they hadn't planned things to turn out the way they did he always had those memories.

 _There'll come a day when you're losing your way_

 _And you won't know where you belong_

 _They say that home is where the heart is_

 _So follow your heart and know that you can't go wrong_

Everyone felt like wiping away a tear or two it all seemed so long ago. How could something that felt like forever have ended so quickly? Never had they feared growing up, they thought it was easy and nothing would change, but as they learned in the last couple of years change was inevitable. It was part of life whether you were ready or not. But it helped having each other there to make the transition easier (or harder) and together it felt like there was nothing they couldn't do.

 _If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

 _You're never alone you know_

 _Just think of your friends the ones who care_

 _They all will be waiting there with love to share_

 _And your heart will lead you…_

They all took one last, long look at their old school. No it wasn't just a school, it was home. This was home and it stood as it had always been, like a rock it stood firm against the winds of change. It reminded all of them that no matter where they went in life, they always had each other and with that a piece of home with them. Here was where they grew up, where they became the tight group of friends they were today, where they learned hard lessons and struggled with individual problems, where they explored and discovered new things about themselves and about life. They had many happy times here and they would always be preserved. The group looked fondly at the old building and they swore they could see their 8-year-old selves waving back at them smiling, as if to say "thanks for the adventures, now go have new ones. Don't be scared we'll still be here if you need us."

 _If you feel lost and on your own and far from home_

 _You're never alone you know_

 _Just think of your friends the ones who care_

 _They all will be waiting there with love to share_

 _And your heart will lead you where you belong_

 _I know your heart will lead you home_

Silently they walked away from the school, knowing that even if life took them oceans apart they would never be alone. Things change, people change but some things really are forever, you just have believe it.

 **End…**

* * *

 **Future stats for everyone (~18 years)**

 **Buster Baxter:**

Buster attended Morrison Ridge Community College earning a degree in Photography. Krista also attended MRCC and earned a degree in Business, later completing her Bachelor's in Business online at Callaway University. Together they started Scorpion Photography Studios and moved to Crown City after graduating from MRCC. They also started a youth summer camp called Camp Phoenix on the outskirts of Morrison Ridge near Emery Lake.

On October 23rd Buster Lake Baxter, 26, and Krista Brook Beckhart, 25, married in a Harvest Themed wedding. The groom's best friend Arthur Read served as Best Man while Alan "Brain" Powers, George Lundgren, Jake Rhodes, and Anthony "Tony" Beckhart served as groomsmen. The bride's sister Moira Keller served as Matron of Honor while best friend Jennifer Rose-Miller served as Maid of Honor. Abigail Scott, Jeanine Olson and Dora "D.W." Read served as bridesmaids. Attendance included families of the bride and groom and close friends. The ceremony was kept short the couple opting to write their own vows. Krista wore a sleeveless ivory gown with emerald green highlights and a Queen Anne neckline as well as a simple, small crown of green and white roses. Buster wore a black suit with emerald green shoes and bow tie to match his bride. The reception followed in the evening where guests could enjoy a bountiful selection from the buffet dinner and a four tier marble cake adorned with edible green roses and black band trim as well as a dessert station filled with tarts, cookies, and petit fours. The couple's first dance was to the song "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. The party lasted well into the night with lots of music and dancing. For their honeymoon the couple spent a week in Greece.

Five years later the couple added to their family. Krista gave birth to twins, Samantha Sparrow Baxter and Caleb Roan Baxter on April years later they had their third child, Levi Sage Baxter on January 7th. The family resides in Glen Point a suburb of Crown City where their photography studio thrives and the summer camp has just celebrated its 10 year anniversary.

 **Arthur Read**

Arthur went on to study at Harrison University earning his Bachelor's Degree in Education and then completed his Master's in Education at Pine State University. He now teaches third grade at his old school, Lakewood Elementary. While in college he met and fell in love with Carla Perry, a history major. After graduating with his Master's Arthur proposed to Carla on a cruise. They are planning their wedding for next spring. The couple resides in Elwood City just 10 minutes from his childhood home.

 **Francine Frensky**

Francine competed for the Women's Olympic Soccer Team where their team placed second in the Olympics. She later went on to study Physical Education and Training, becoming the head soccer coach at Harrison University. She married her wife Rhiannon shortly after returning home from the Olympics. All of her friends were present. The couple have adopted a daughter named Millie. They plan to adopt again in the near future. The couple live in Borough about 2 hours north of Elwood City.

 **Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire**

Muffy studied at the Fashion Institute of New York with an emphasis on sales and merchandising. She now lives in New York with several successful boutiques, all titled Mary Alice (named after her of course). Her fashion however extends to the general public and ranges from high end to thrift shops and caters to a variety of sizes and styles. She is currently dating Jameson Everlite III, a television network executive.

 **Sue Ellen Armstrong**

Sue Ellen went on to study Political Science and Spanish at Waldorf University. She now works as the U.S. Ambassador to Spain. She married Jacob Reynolds shortly after graduating and six years later had a son named Emerson. They currently reside in Madrid, Spain.

 **Dora "D.W." Read**

D.W. went on to study law at Madison University. She is now a civil rights attorney in Washington D.C. She married Blaine Allen three years after completing her degree. She is currently pregnant with their first child, a girl. They also plan to become foster parents one day.

 **Kate Read**

Kate is currently studying to be a veterinarian at Harrison University. In her free time she volunteers at the animal shelter and has two adopted cats, Coco and Gomez. She hasn't time for relationships as of now but did have a boyfriend in high school and also a girlfriend in college followed by a short term boyfriend. She is interested in a girl named Lauren. She lives in Borough near Francine and her family.

 **Emily**

Emily tried to become a model and actress after high school however she was too short for modeling and after several rejections for acting gigs she decided to become a French translator. Her crush on Buster eventually ended in high school. She did marry Buster's friend Jake briefly after graduation but after two years they divorced. She now lives in Paris working as a translator. She is currently single.

 **Jake**

Jake attended Elwood City Community College for a year before dropping out. He worked odd jobs eventually deciding he wanted to be a tattoo artist. He apprenticed with Axel for 3 years before becoming a full-fledged artist himself. He eloped with his first wife Sharon three months before graduation, they divorced six months later. A year later he became engaged to a girl named Trish, but the engagement ended after 3 months when she admitted to cheating on him and he admitted to cheating on her. He then married D.W.'s best friend Emily after she graduated high school only to divorce two years later. He now lives in Harbor Point, an hour west of Elwood City. He works as a tattoo artist and shares joint custody of his 3 year old daughter Rae with his recent ex-girlfriend Candy. He's decided not to date for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end my lovelies, I couldn't resist putting in some future stats on what happened to everybody. I tried to diversify it as best as I could so that not everyone had the exact same future. Obviously I didn't do one for everybody, Fern, Binky, Prunella, George, Brain, and Blake were all left out seeing as they really weren't a huge part of the story like the other characters. So what happens to them is entirely up to you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
